volver a la humanidad
by SashaGrei
Summary: Una mision muy importante se le ha asignado a Bella. ¿Que nos ha pasado? –preguntó Carlisle luego de ¿tropezarse?.  Es lo que he tratado de decirles, Por alguna razon ahora son humanos – todos los Cullen miraban a Bella sin comprender…
1. El sueño de Bella

Hola, esta es una Historia mas larga, en la que he estado trabajando, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, ya sabran pero lo escribo igual, todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego a ponerlos en distintos escenarios.

Capitulo 1: "Molestando a la Torpe e Indefensa Humana"

Por fin, Victoria ya esta eliminada, ahora no tenemos más de que preocuparnos, ahora Edward y yo podremos ser felices sin nadie que me quiera matar, nos casaremos, y me convertirá para estar juntos por la eternidad.

Bella, tengo que hablar contigo – Charlie tenia el ceño fruncido, seña de que algo que no le gustaba pasaba o iba a decirme

Claro papá ¿Qué pasa? – escruté su rostro pero no tuve indicio de que me podría decir

Debo ir a Seattle, porque solicitaron mi ayuda con un caso complicado, pero me pidieron que me quedara allá durante la próxima semana

Bueno papá ten cuidado – lo noté de un momento a otro ponerse nervioso y el rojo invadió su rostro

Ee Bella, bueno tu sabes, yo se que tu puedes controlarte mientas que no este, pero bueno ya que pronto te vas a casar, no me gustaría que tomaran mi ausencia como excusa – ahh ya se por donde va

¡PAPÁ! No es necesario

Bella déjame terminar por favor

Juro que no lo quiero oír

No es nada lo prometo – lo mire un momento con los ojos entrecerrados buscando alguna trampa, pero no hallé nada por lo tanto, lo deje proseguir – solo que no me parece que te quedes sola en la casa antes de tu matrimonio… así que me tomé la libertad de telefonear a Esme y preguntarle si durante mi ausencia podrías quedarte con los Cullen con vigilancia paternal

Charlie siguió hablando, pero después del "podrías quedarte con los Cullen" no escuché nada más, que divertido será estar una semana con los Cullen, de seguro Charlie ni siquiera se imagina que Esme y carlisle son padres tan liberales y quien pone los limites en lo físico los pone Edward contra toda mi voluntad, debo agregar.

Bella la verdad es que debo irme ahora

¡AHORA!

Si bueno es que es urgente, así que podrías ir empacando, Alice vendrá por ti, en una hora, ya que me dijo que Edward con sus hermanos se fueron de excursión

Si ya lo sabia – como no saberlo si Edward se fue hace 1 DIA, lo extraño mucho – bueno entonces cuídate mucho, llámame cuando llegues

Lo haré, tu pórtate bien con los Cullen

No te preocupes

Charlie me dio un pequeño abrazo y se fue. Subí rápida y torpemente a mi habitación y mientras empacaba sonó el timbre, bajé extrañada, ya que aun faltaba tiempo para la llegada de Alice.

Abrí la puerta y bueno, era Alice

Hola Bella he venido a recogerte

Charlie dijo que vendrías en una hora

Lo sé pero antes de que te pongas a empacar, se me ocurrió que no lo hicieras ya que fui de compras y te traje todo un vestuario nuevo para que tengas en nuestra casa, si pronto serás una Cullen es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, así que solo empaca tu neceser

Alice que voy a hacer contigo – trate de parecer molesta pero en realidad no lo estaba para nada, eso de próxima Cullen me gustó realmente

Rápidamente fui por las cosas que me hacían falta y salimos rumbo a la mansión Cullen, afuera estaba nublado como era costumbre y el Porsche amarillo de Alice sobresalía estando aparcado en la calle, subimos al auto y Alice se puso en marcha

Alice

Dime Bella

¿Edward sabe que pasaré la semana con ustedes?

No, queremos darle la sorpresa para cuando regrese

Ahh y ¿Rosalie esta de acuerdo?

Es indiferente, pero le va bien de ensayo ya que te vera por toda la eternidad

El resto del camino que fue realmente corto Alice me habló sobre la ropa que me había comprado y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la mansión Cullen.

Bajamos del auto y Alice me invitó a pasar, en la sala de estar estaban Esme y Carlisle esperándonos

Bella que alegría que hayas venido

Gracias Carlisle

Bella dame un abrazo, por favor siéntete como en tu casa

Gracias Esme y Carlisle, espero no incomodarlos – dije mientras abrazaba a Esme

Claro que no, ahora, ¿Bella tienes hambre?

En realidad si, un poco

Entonces acompáñame a la cocina y preparamos algo

Seguí a Esme a la cocina y luego de pensar decidimos hacer una pizza, Esme nunca había hecho una, ya que en su época no se acostumbraba a hacerlas, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra, mientras sacábamos los ingredientes Alice y Rosalie entraron a la cocina

Hacen pizza, yo quiero ayudar – Alice estaba muy emocionada, en cambio Rosalie se veía hastiada

Hola Bella ¿necesitan ayuda? – Aun mostrando distancia, notaba el esfuerzo de Rosalie por ser amable

Pues si, Ahora Esme y yo íbamos a hacer la masa, tu podrías hacer la salsa y Alice bueno podrías cortar los ingredientes

De acuerdo

Así todas comenzamos a trabajar, me alegró notar que mientras que trabajábamos Rosalie se fue soltando un poco conmigo, incluso bromeo y me contó un poco de cuando era humana.

Al finalizar la pizza estaba deliciosa, me dio pena que solo yo pudiera disfrutar de ella, creo que el resto se conformaba con un puma o algo así.

Bueno supongo que si fuéramos humanas encontraríamos deliciosa la pizza como tu Bella

Quizás, pero no recuerdo que me gustaba comer cuando era humana

Durante el resto de la tarde y la noche, Alice y Rose me hicieron desfilarles toda la ropa que me había comprado Alice.

Ya cansada me fui a dormir a la habitación de Edward a la gran cama que habían comprado para mi.

Puse el cd que Alice y Edward me regalaron para mi cumpleaños y la nana que Edward compuso para mi comenzó a sonar y pronto me dormí.

En el sueño de Bella

Estaba caminando por un bosque, al final del improvisado camino había un lago, era de noche pero podía ver bien, llegué a la orilla del lago y en el centro de este una mujer apareció, era hermosa, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro usaba un vestido blanco y tenia unas alas preciosas, Parecía un hada. La mujer se me acercó

Bella, falta muy poco

¿Quién eres? – le pregunté, me extraño que supiera mi nombre y más aún me extrañó que me hablara

soy Oriel, y soy un hada del bosque, hoy he venido a visitarte porque pronto se te encomendará una misión

¿Qué misión? Y ¿por qué a mí?

Pronto sabrás lo que es, y se te encomendará a ti porque eres la única capaz de hacerlo.

Oriel, no comprendo, la misión como sabré cuando tenga que hacerlo

Te darás cuenta tu sola, solo debes saber que debes enseñar a quien a olvidado

Pero… que… no…

Debo irme Bella, pronto nos volveremos a ver, tranquila lo harás bien

Espera… no … te vallas

Luego todo se fue a negro.

Amor despierta

La dulce voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta y al abrir los ojos ahí estaba, mi milagro personal Edward estaba a mi lado.

Amor ¿Quién es Oriel?

Ahh ¿Qué?

Estabas hablando en sueños y llamabas a "Oriel" ¿Quién es?

Ahh no es nadie, fue solo un sueño, me alegro que ya hayas regresado

A mi también me alegra, vuelvo de cazar y me encuentro con mi hermosa prometida durmiendo en mi habitación. ¿Qué haces aquí? Fui a tu casa y no había nadie, me asusté, pero Alice me envió un mensaje diciendo que estabas aquí

Alice no te lo ha dicho

Fui directo a tu casa, no he visto a nadie de la familia y digamos que en estos momentos están… ee… ocupados – ok esa era señal de no apto para menores o personas que no tienen ese tipo de relación. – pero bueno aun no me contestas, no es que no me guste que estés aquí, pero Charlie no se molestará

En realidad es por él que estoy aquí – Edward puso cara de wtf – veras, a mi padre lo llamaron de Seattle para que ayudara con un caso, pero estará allá por una semana, así que le pidió a Esme si me podía quedar aquí mientras él estaba fuera. Así que aquí me tienes, llegue hoy.

Fantástico, así que te tendré solo para mi, durante una semana

Así Edward me abrazó y me beso suavemente en los labios, yo aun estaba adormilada, él comenzó a tararear mi nana y pronto volví a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los rayos del sol que me pegaron de lleno en la cara. Abrí primero un ojo tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz y luego despacio abrí el otro, genial había salido el sol en Forks, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Edward que me miraba con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves al despertar

Y yo te he dicho lo ciego que estas – le dije medio en burla, yo mas que nadie sabia que las mañanas no eran mi mejor momento

Veo mejor que tú, y si te ves hermosa, buenos días, ¿como dormiste?

Dímelo tú, hable algo anoche

Mmm… después de que llegué no, al parecer tuviste buena noche

Contigo siempre lo son

De repente se abrió la puerta y un remolino llamado Alice Cullen, estaba a los pies de la cama

Bella levántate y metete a bañar mientras elijo tu vestuario de hoy, Esme pregunta si te gustan los huevos

Ya voy, puedo elegir mi ropa yo sola y si Esme, me gustan los huevos, pero no es necesario que los hagas, yo puedo

Esme dice que le gusta cocinar para ti

En ese caso, muchas gracias

Bella esta científicamente comprobado que tu no puedes conjuntar tu ropa bien

¿si? Quiero ver ese estudio

ok, rose ¿puedes venir?

En menos de un segundo Rosalie estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

¿Qué necesitas?

Rose estaba diciéndole a Bella sobre su ropa, tu que piensas, ¿crees que ella sabe conjuntar bien su ropa?

Rosalie no tardo en contestar, firme y segura

La verdad lo siento Bella, pero realmente te vistes mal.

Bueno, pero Alice un estudio se necesitan mas de 2 personas para corroborarlo

De acuerdo, Jazz puedes venir

Si cariño

¿Qué crees jazz, Bella sabe conjuntar su ropa si o no?

Mientras que esperábamos la respuesta, vi el labio de jasper temblar levemente y a Alice asentir

si Bella, la verdad no sabes conjuntar

Alice soltó una risita de suficiencia, mientras Rosalie y Jasper salían de la habitación, Edward negaba con la cabeza y yo ya estaba derrotada y sin entender nada.

(N/A: Lo que le dijo Jasper a Alice fue: - Alice si digo que si, jugarás a los makesovers con Bella y no conmigo. A lo que Alice asintió)

Me levanté resignada a bañarme, busqué mi neceser, pero no lo encontré

Bella puse tu neceser en el baño, ya que eres la única que entra ahí, pensé que era apropiado

Gracias Alice

El baño fue muy relajante, a pesar de haber dormido bien, me sentía muy cansada, luego de salir, noté que había olvidado la ropa que alice me eligió en la habitación de Edward. Llamé a Alice, sabiendo que me escucharía. Pero quien me contestó del otro lado de la puerta fue Edward

¿Qué sucede Bella?

¿Dónde esta Alice?

Mmm… esta ayudando a Esme ¿Qué necesitas?

Bueno es que se me quedó la ropa en tu habitación quería pedirle a Alice que me la trajera

Mmm esta ocupada con tu desayuno, pero yo ahora bajaré y no hay nadie en este piso, así que puedes salir y cambiarte en mi habitación.

De acuerdo

Esperé unos segundo y abrí la puerta despacio y no vi a nadie así que salí rápido a la habitación de Edward, pero me tropecé con la alfombra y caí de bruces al suelo, la toalla casi se me cae pero alcance a agarrarla, según yo. Pero giré mi cabeza y quede estática. Emmett estaba a escasos pasos de mí, mirándome con los ojos como platos, oh por dios dime que no vio nada. Y Luego se escuchó un rugido en la casa

Emmett ¿qué demonios estas pensando de Bella?

Al segundo tenia a todos los Cullens en el mismo lugar de Emmett y todos me miraban, oh Dios esto si que era vergonzoso

Emmett ¿Qué acabas de pensar de Bella, me lo podrías explicar?

Emmett que significa esto – Rosalie estaba furiosa, solo esperaba que no se desquitara conmigo

Yo solo, sentí un golpe y vine a ver que era, y me topé con esto, te juro Edward que no fue mi intención ver eso

¿VER QUÉ? – dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo

NADA, NO VI NADA

Agradece que puedo leerte la mente y saber que no fue intencional, pero al momento en que sepa que vuelves a pensar en eso, te desmembraré yo mismo – la voz de Edwrad sonaba tranquila, pero su rostro era otra historia

Tranquilo hermano, no quiero recordarlo, lo siento Bella

Yo estaba estática, roja como tomate e hiperventilando. Alice se me acercó me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación.

tranquila Bella, respira

¿Qué acaba de suceder Alice?

Bueno, saliste del baño te tropezaste y al parecer cuando caíste Emmett alcanzó a ver algo de ti, que Edward vio en los pensamientos de Emmett y se enojó, pero no fue intencional, Emmett solo venia a ver que había pasado, ahora vístete, ya todo se calmó.

Recuperé el aliento y cuando Alice salió me vestí con la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, luego me tomé un tiempo para analizar las cosas, pero mientras mas lo hacia, mas me avergonzaba, a los 10 minutos, golpearon la puerta

Adelante

Amor, ¿estás bien?

Físicamente si, psicológicamente estoy muerta de vergüenza

No te preocupes amor, no fue tan malo como crees

Edward contéstame solo una cosa – Edward asintió con la cabeza – ¿Qué tanto vio Emmett de mi?

Bueno no fue tanto, la realidad es que me enojé porque pensaba que Emmett te estaba imaginando así, no porque te viera caer

Edward quiero saber que vio de mi

Bueno tuvo un leve atisbo de... mmm... tu... tu pecho

Oh Dios, de todas las personas que podían ser, tenía que ser Emmett.

Tranquila amor, casi no fue nada, no alcanzó a ver casi nada

Espera, si él lo vio, significa que... tu...

Si amor, yo también lo vi, pero te lo repito no fue nada

¿estas seguro?

Al cien por cien, vamos mi pequeña vergonzosa, se te enfriará el desayuno

Bajamos al comedor y estaban todos ahí esperándonos

Bella yo… quería disculparme

Olvídalo Emmett, finjamos que nunca sucedió

Ok, bueno, aquí esta tu desayuno

Miré a la mesa y woow, había comida como para alimentarnos a todos, si es que los Cullen comieran cosa que no es así.

¿Qué pasa Bella? No te agrada el desayuno

no es eso Esme, es que es mucho – en realidad si era mucho había de todo para comer

pero vimos con alice en Internet que esto desayunan los humanos

si, si esto comemos, pero yo no como tanto

ahh bueno come solo lo que quieras, queremos acompañarte ya que es la primera vez que usaremos el comedor para lo que sirve en realidad.

Me senté a desayunar mientras el resto hablaba de lo que harían durante el día, ya que estaba soleado no iban a salir, a aparte Carlisle había comenzado con sus vacaciones, habían acordado que los chicos jugarían fútbol en la mañana y Esme me preguntó si podía ayudarla con su jardín, y las chicas, serian las encargadas de hacer mi comida (trate de negarme pero al parecer que eso de cocinar les gusta)

La mañana pasó tranquila, el jardín de Esme era precioso, estaba a un costado de la casa, se notaba la dedicación de Esme con sus pequeñas hermosuras, como ella las llamaba, los Chicos jugaban ruidosamente en el jardín trasero, al parecer iba ganando Carlisle y Edward ya que usualmente se escuchaba a Emmett gritar "demonios Edward" Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que de la nada todos los Cullen pararon sus actividades y entraron corriendo a la casa. A mi paso los seguí y al entrar a la cocina no podía ver nada, había humo por todos lados.

Chicas ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó una alarmada Esme viendo el humo en su impoluta cocina

No sé, solo seguimos las instrucciones, Rose estaba viendo la ensalada y yo el agregado pero al parecer la carne se quemó

Si claro, eso lo notamos todos – Edward estaba entre divertido y enojado, así que pensé en alivianar las cosas

Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, puedo comer lo otro que hicieron, de todas formas no tenia hambre – en ese preciso momento, un gran rugido proveniente de mi estomago, me contradijo y Emmett soltó una risotada que hizo temblar las estanterías levemente

Hay Bella, ni siquiera puedes mentir piadosamente, tu estomago te delata al instante.

Bueno Bella, no importa nosotras limpiamos el desastre, si quieres puedes pedir una pizza o algo que quieras, Rose y yo invitamos

No hay problema, con lo que hicieron esta bien

Nuevamente todos me acompañaron al comedor, almorcé la ensalada y arroz que hicieron las chicas, para mi fue suficiente. El almuerzo fue perfecto, claro si obviamos las bromas de Emmett y Jasper sobre lo molesto de ser humanos como esos detalles de no tener fuerza, rapidez, poder alimentarse una sola vez por varios días. La verdad ya era irritante, usualmente no me molestaba porque solo hablaban de que era torpe incluso más que cualquier humano, pero ahora era por "ser" humana.

Durante la tarde Alice quiso que viéramos una película, así que ella eligió "Golpe Bajo" de Adam Sandler, así que todos fuimos al"pequeño" salón de los Cullen y nos acomodamos para ver la película, a la mitad de la película me dio sueño y me dormí en el pecho de Edward.

No sé que momento fue, pero me desperté por unas muy bajas risitas a mí alrededor, Abrí los ojos y tenia 7 pares de ojos dorados mirándome, mientras se aguantaban las ganas de reir. Finalmente Emmett no aguantó y soltó otra de sus risotadas

Bella, ya entiendo porque a Edward le gusta ir a verte dormir, dices tonterías e incoherencias mientras duermes

No se de que te ríes Emmett tu dices tonterías e incoherencias despierto

Oh por Dios – miré a Edward, quien intentaba no reírse - ¿Qué dije esta vez?

Mm bueno la verdad es que dijiste que saldrías a cazar la carne quemada de Alice y plantarías en el jardín la ensalada de rose. – al terminar la frase estaban todos riéndose, incluidos Esme y Carlisle

Hay Bella, eres una humana tan graciosa, si hasta dormida me haces reír

Gracias Emmett – dije irónicamente

Ya era de noche, pronto me iría a dormir, con Edward estuvimos lo que restó de la tarde en el jardín solos, sin nadie que me molestara.

De la nada Alice, bajó corriendo llamándonos a todos

en 5 minutos habrá una lluvia de meteoritos y se verán geniales, vamos a verlos al jardín

Todos salimos y nos acomodamos para mirar, en 5 minutos exactos comenzaron a pasar los meteoritos dejando estelas a su paso, era realmente hermoso, yo estaba abrazada a Edward mientras el me dejaba pequeños besitos en el pelo.

es hermoso – le dije mientras apreciaba el espectáculo

no lo son tanto como tú- me sonrojé notoriamente

ja, típico de Bella con todo te sonrojas, esta humana es genial – ya estaba, me había molestado durante todo el día

si soy genial, pero tu no durarías ni siquiera un día siendo humano, estas tan acostumbrado a ser vampiro que no lo resistirías

pruébame, cualquiera de nosotros lo haría Bella

En ese momento una estrella fugaz brillo mucho más que el resto y me cegó y no supe nada más.

Mm ¿Qué pasará?


	2. Despertando a una NUeva Realidad

Gracias por sus Reviews, espero que e4ste capitulo les guste, y trate de arreglar lo que me dijeron que corrigiera, de todas formas, si encuentran algo mas, díganmelo!

Saludos

Todo lo reconocible a la saga Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. El resto a SandiaCullen o sea, Yo!

**Capitulo 3 "Despertando a una Nueva Realidad"**

Desperté en el jardín, me di vuelta para ver a Edward pero quedé en shock, estaban todos "desmayados" me asusté, no sabia que pasaba, sabia que los vampiros no podían desmayarse, no era algo natural en ellos, me acerqué a Edward y lo vi, se veía tranquilo, me acerqué a su rostro y pequeños suspiros salían de su boca, él estaba DURMIENDO, esto era imposible, lo moví un poco para que reaccionara y despertó

- Bella ¿Qué sucede? – Edward estaba muy desorientado

- Dímelo tú, estabas dur… durmiendo

- Bella eso es imposible, soy vampiro

- Entonces dime que les pasa a ellos

le señale al resto de su familia que estaban en el mismo estado, Edward se giró y se levantó lentamente y camino donde estaba Esme y Carlisle y estaban en el mismo estado en el que estaba Edward antes, los movió un poco y despertaron, yo hice lo mismo con Jasper y Alice y luego con Rosalie y Emmett

- ¿hijo que sucede?

- Mmm no lo sé mejor entremos todos al salón y hablemos

Todos los Cullen y yo entramos al salón y nos sentamos, de la nada, Alice comenzó a tiritar, todos la veíamos, sin entender del todo porque lo hacia, de repente Edward se sobresaltó

- Alguien puede explicarme que sucede – preguntó Emmett confundido

- Es que no… no puedo leerles la mente a ninguno

- Yo tampoco siento sus emociones ¿Alice puedes ver el futuro? – Alice se concentró y cerró los ojos durante un momento y luego los abrió

- Mmm… no puedo ver nada

Carlisle se paró para acercarse a Alice y tropezó con la mesa de centro y un jarrón de Esme se tambaleó, se iba a caer, Esme lo iba a tomar antes de que se rompiera pero lo hizo a velocidad humana y no alcanzó, el jarrón sonó estrepitosamente en el piso

- Ahora si ¿Qué sucede?

Rosalie estaba callada, pero aun así preguntaba tratando de entender que les estaba pasando, empecé a recapitular todo lo que había pasado, estábamos viendo la lluvia de meteoritos y comencé a discutir con Emmett sobre… OH POR DIOS!

- ya sé lo que sucede – todos los Cullen me miraban expectantes, tenia que comprobarlo

- ¿Carlisle sientes mi corazón? – todos comenzaron a tratar de escuchar mis latidos, pero todos negaron

- ¿Qué crees que pasa bella?

- Recuerden que estábamos en la lluvia de meteoritos y yo estaba discutiendo con Emmett y se que suena ilógico y loco, pero yo le dije a Emmett "tu no durarías ni siquiera un día siendo humano, estas tan acostumbrado a ser vampiro que no lo resistirías" y Emmett me contestó "pruébame, cualquiera de nosotros lo haría Bella" luego esa estrella que me cegó y todos se desmayaron

- ¿Qué significa cariño? - Esme me miraba buscando alguna respuesta y aunque mi mente ya casi tenia la respuesta debia comprobarlo

quise hacer una última prueba, a mi lado había caído un pedazo de vidrio del jarrón de Esme, lo tomé con cuidado y me levanté, me acerqué a la ventana, la más próxima a Jasper, si me equivocaba, posiblemente moriría, pero hay que comprobar. Me enterré la punta del vidrio en la palma de la mano y un fino, pero continuo hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de mi palma, la cerré para que no se viera y me acerqué a ellos

- significa que ustedes por una extraña razón, ahora son humanos

- Bella eso es imposible, nosotros mejores que nadie sabemos que eso es imposible – Rosalie ahora estaba molesta, lo entendía, el tema de la humanidad era sensible en ella

- Entonces Rosalie puedes explicarme porque ninguno de ustedes me ha atacado – todos me miraban sorprendidos y ofendidos

- Bella ¿a que te refieres?

Edward me miraba preocupado, como por mi salud mental, así que les mostré mi mano, todos se sobresaltaron pero no se movieron, así que proseguí con la explicación

- Cuando desperté ustedes estaban durmiendo y respirando, entramos y Alice esta tiritando, como eres vampiro la temperatura no te afecta y andas con un fino vestido, no apropiado para la época del año por lo menos en Forks, tienes frío, luego ninguno puede usar su don, Carlisle se tropieza algo inusual en un vampiro y a Esme le fallan los reflejos, nadie puede oír mi corazón latir y la sangre no les atrae ¿necesitamos mas pruebas?

- OH no lo puedo creer … - Rosalie comenzó a llorar, lagrimas salían de sus ojos… ojos azules

- Tus ojos… no son dorados…. Son azules

todos los Cullen la miraban llorar y sus hermosos ojos azules, comencé a mirarlos a todos, jasper tenia ojos azules parecidos a los de Rosalie pero mas oscuros, Alice los tenia pardos, Esme unos lindos ojos color miel, carlisle tenia ojos azules claros, Emmett tenia ojos Cafés muy lindos, lo hacían ver tierno y luego miré a Edward y me perdí en esas dos Esmeraldas brillantes que me veían

- Hermoso – susurré solo para mi

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Edward me preguntó y me acerqué y le tomé el rostro y no estaba helado como era usual en ellos, estaba frío, pero era porque hacia frío

- solo dije que tus ojos son hermosos

y OH POR DIOS Edward se sonrojó y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas

- no puede ser Eddie se sonrojó – Emmett siempre arruinando los momentos ¬¬ lo miré enojada y de Emmett se escuchó un rugido se su estomago y el también se sonrojó

- creo que Bella tiene razón, haré pruebas básicas, con todos, pero tiene razón, al parecer por un motivo desconocido somos humanos - todos sonreían – pero primero Bella déjame curarte la mano, Carlisle tenia su maletín y comenzó a curarme, ahora sonó el estomago de Jasper

- me parece que están hambrientos, ¿querrán comida humana?

- A decir verdad lo que comiste al almuerzo y lo que íbamos a hacer para ti, se me apetece

- De acuerdo entonces cocinaré para todos – ya curada fui a la cocina y comencé a cocinar, mientras hacia la ensalada, Edward se me acercó y me abrazó por la espalda

-No sé porque motivo paso esto, pero he de decirte que me encanta, sentirte así, no poder hacerte daño – y ahí me surgió una duda ¿Edward me quería a mi o yo le gustaba por ser su cantante?

- Edward quiero preguntarte algo – me estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello

- Claro amor, pregúntame

- Ahora que eres humano ¿te sigo gustando aunque no puedas oler mi sangre? – se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos

- Siendo sincero alguna vez también me hice la misma pregunta, pero estoy orgulloso de decir que siendo vampiro o no, te amo de la misma forma, porque me enamoré de ti, de Isabella Swan, la mujer, la hermosa mujer y que tengo la fortuna de que es mi prometida

En ese momento me sentí tan feliz que quería saltar de felicidad, pero estaba haciendo la cena, seria extraño ver a los Cullen comer, puse mi mejor esfuerzo en la cena, preparé lo que se me da mejor, hice lasaña, pollo a la plancha y ensaladas varias, ya que éramos ocho para comer y por la experiencia de vivir con Charlie y conocer a Jacob se que los hombres no comen poco.

Gracias a Dios que era una casa grande con muchos baños, ya que a cada rato se ocupaban, vamos que son 7 personas, puse las cosas en la mesa y los llamé a comer, pasaron 5 minutos y no bajaban, me pregunté por qué y ahí recordé que ya no oían tan bien, así que grite

- LA CENA YA ESTA LISTA – y de apoco fueron llegando y sentándose a la mesa, tenían una cara de hambrientos que no aguantaban, especialmente Emmett, Alice aun no bajaba

- ALICE, APRESURATE O EMPEZAREMOS SIN TI – a los dos minutos Alice entró al comedor, tan abrigada que su pequeño cuerpo parecía tres veces ella

- Alice ¿que te pasa?

- Tengo frío, esto apesta, como los humanos pueden soportarlo

- ¿quieres que ponga la calefacción cielo?

- Te lo agradecería Esme – ya con la calefacción y todos en la mesa, comenzamos a comer, dieron el primer bocado y llovieron aplausos y yo los miraba sin comprender que sucedía

- Bella cocinas como los dioses, esto esta increíble (Alice)

- Cierto, esta riquísimo (Carlisle)

- Por fin pude saber como cocinas amor, esta muy bueno (obvio Edward)

- Gracias a todos, me alegro que les gustara

Cenamos tranquilos, aunque era extraño, me agradaba poder sentirme parte de la familia, saber que nada nos diferenciaba y mucho mas me agradaba el saber que con Edward éramos iguales, siendo humanos o vampiros me daría lo mismo con tal de compartir juntos.

Luego de la cena, Esme, Rosalie y Jasper recogieron y lavaron los platos sucios y Carlisle comenzó con las pruebas usándome como referencia para estas. Les tomó la temperatura a todos, sintió sus corazones latir, la función de sus pulmones y otras mas. Todas eran concluyentes, Humanos.

Ya era la una de la madrugada y a todos nos comenzó a dar sueño, así que nos dimos las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Edward me llevó a la suya, Charlie si supiera que dormiría con Edward no me dejaría quedarme, pero bueno no tiene porque enterarse.

Me puse mi pijama en el baño y cuando entré en la habitación, me encontré con un Edward con un pantalón de gimnasia y sin polera, mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, iba a salir, pero él me lo impidió

- no tienes por qué irte, ya casi termino – cerró la puerta detrás de mi y quede entre su escultural cuerpo y la puerta – quisiera probar algo si me lo permites

su mirada la reconocí, era deseo y yo no me iba a negar, acercó su rostro al mío y rozó sus labios, ya no fríos para mi, con los míos y nos besamos tiernamente, luego el beso se volvió mas exigente y quise probar si quizás funcionaria, rocé mi lengua con su labio inferior y Edward me tomó entre sus brazos apegándome a él dejándome entrar en su boca, nunca había besado de esta manera a nadie y él tampoco así que los dos éramos nuevos, explorando cosa nuevas, pero nuestras bocas se acoplaban perfectamente y los movimientos de nuestras lenguas también.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxigeno y nos vimos obligados a separarnos, aun así Edward no me soltó caminamos abrazados a la cama, Edward corrió las frazadas de la enorme cama y me recostó, ahí recién me percaté que en la parte baja de mi abdomen sentía una leve presión y ahora no la sentía, miré a Edward y a... Su prominente erección y me sonrojé incluso mas de lo que estaba ya, él se percató del motivo de mi sonrojo y trato de hacer desaparecer la evidencia, acostándose rápidamente, pero se tropezó con uno de mis zapatos y cayó sobre mi. Mi mirada se posó en esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con pasión, siendo ambos humanos no habría problemas, pero como todo llega a su fin. Toc Toc Toc. Edward soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Edward se levantó con más cuidado y se puso una polera para dormir, fue a la puerta y la abrió.

- Rosalie ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Disculpa Edward, pero ¿podría hablar con Bella un momento? – Edward se giró para verme y yo asentí levemente, ella se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- ¿Edward podrías salir? – Edward entrecerró los ojos, dudando

- no me parece, lo que tengas que decirle a Bella díselo en mi presencia

- es que es algo privado – Rosalie se veía irritada, pero también ¿avergonzada?

- Mmm para mi que es solo que quieres hacerla sentir mal, incluso de humana no cambias Rosalie – ahora si que estaba enojada

- Bueno tu lo quisiste, quédate entonces – traté de calmar el ambiente

- Discúlpalo Rosalie, es que tiene sueño, tu entiendes, ¿Qué necesitas? – ella me miró durativa

- Bueno me preguntaba si… bueno es que me llegó mi periodo – UPS, miré a Edward quien esta vez si que recibió mas información de la que quería, estaba rojo y miraba a todos lados buscando donde esconderse – y me preguntaba si tu tendrías...

- No te preocupes, si tengo – me levanté y fui a donde estaba mi neceser y saqué dos toallas femeninas y se las pasé – con esto tendrás hasta mañana, cuando me levante iré a comprar más

- Gracias Bella, te lo debo

- De nada cuando quieras

Rosalie se fue, y Edward se acostó a mi lado

- mañana estaría bien que te disculparas con ella, por lo que le dijiste

- lo siento Bella, esto de no poder leer la mente, me confunde

Edward me abrazó e íbamos a dormir cuando… Toc Toc Toc, esta vez era Alice y por la misma razón que Rosalie, solo que ella no tenia vergüenza y llegó a pedirme también toallas femeninas, le di dos al igual que Rosalie, esta vez un presentimiento me dijo que me quedara levantada

- Amor, ven a acostarte ya es tarde – a Edward se le notaba que estaba que dormía parado

- Dame un momento – y ni que fuera adivina, Toc Toc Toc, como esperaba, antes de abrir saqué dos toallas mas y abrí la puerta, era Esme

- Cariño me preguntaba si…

- Aquí tienes Esme, mañana compramos más

- Gracias cielo, que duerman bien

- Ustedes igual

cerré la puerta y miré a Edward, él ya se había rendido, dormía placidamente en la cama, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, parecía un niño pequeño, tan tranquilo y en paz, camine tratando de no hacer ruido y me acosté junto a él.

Esa noche volví a soñar con Oriel, el sueño era el mismo, pero esta vez si entendí cual era mi misión, era enseñarles a los Cullen como vivir siendo humanos, que no es tan fácil como les parece a ellos, así que debía ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, para esto me dieron un plazo, bueno Oriel me dijo que tengo un mes para cumplir mi misión.

La mañana llegó con un gran sol que lanzó sus rayos directo a mi rostro, abrí un ojo primero y luego el otro acostumbrándome a la luz, Sentí los ahora tibios brazos de Edward abrazándome, lo miré y estaba profundamente dormido, se veía tan apacible en su mundo de los sueños, ahora entendía porque a él le gustaba mirarme cuando dormía, su hermoso rostro reflejaba tanta paz, que era imposible no verlo. M e levanté un poco para ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las 8:30, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, Saqué mi ropa y me fui a bañar, el agua tibia me ayudó a desperezarme, luego de secarme y vestirme volví a la habitación Edward seguía dormido, Salí de la habitación y baje al segundo piso, estaba todo en silencio, no quise despertar a nadie, así que en silencio y con cuidado bajé al primer piso, fui a la cocina, hoy haría un gran desayuno para todos, así que manos a la obra.

Luego de 45 minutos tenia todo listo, Jugo de naranja recién exprimido, agua hervida por si querían café o te, leche, cereales, pan para tostadas junto al tostador e hice un omelet ya que son tantos algo de todo esto tendrían que comer. Al terminar de hacer el desayuno, me di cuenta que no quedaba comida en la despensa, Esme había comprado comida que alcanzará para mi sola, pero como todos comen, ya no quedaba, así que aprovechando que todos dormían, subí y saqué las llaves del volvo de Edward, si usaba mi camioneta con el estruendo todos despertarían. Le dejé una nota a Edward le di un pequeño beso en los labios y salí rumbo al supermercado.

Edward POV

Me revolví en la cama buscando una pequeña figura calentita a la que abrazar, aun no me creía que fuera humano, era genial y preocupante. Genial porque no dañaría a Bella por ahora y Preocupante porque si los Vulturis se les ocurría una visita de ultimo minuto, estriamos perdidos. Aun así los acontecimientos de la noche anterior eran maravillosos, Sentirme humano por una vez era genial, y respondí mi incógnita amaba a Bella como fuera y si la convertía en vampiro la seguiría amando, anoche por fin pude probar la comida de Bella que tantas veces charlie elogiaba, tenia razón cocinaba excelente y también me avergoncé hasta la muerte con el pequeño incidente de los besos ayer, sin duda no volveré a molestar a Bella por sus alocadas hormonas.

Y aquí estaba yo, buscando a mi hermosa Bella para abrazarla y me di cuenta que no estaba, la busque con mi mano y no la encontré, abrí los ojos y el sol me cegó, me senté y miré mi mesita de noche para ver la hora, ya iban a ser las 10 de la mañana, junto al reloj había una notita pegada, la saqué y vi que era de Bella

"Edward:

Buenos días, fui al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que harán falta.

Te Amo. Bella

P.D. Me llevé el volvo para ir al supermercado, no te preocupes no nos pasará nada. Un beso."

Vi la nota de Bella y me sentí un poco triste quería despertar con ella a mi lado, pero quizás mañana se pueda si es que no volvemos a ser vampiros. Me levanté y fui a bañarme, por lo que oía, mis hermanos y mis padres ya se habían despertado

- Jazz hace mucho frío no me quiero levantar

- Alice, ya puse la calefacción, si vamos a bañarnos se te pasará el frío, amor tengo hambre

- No recordaba verme tan mal cuando despertaba de humana

- Rose cariño te ves hermosa, tanto como siempre, vamos tengo hambre

- Carlisle mira que hora es, los niños deben tener hambre

- 5 minutos mas Esme

Me metí a bañar y fue muy relajante, me hubiera quedado ahí toda a vida si mi estomago no hubiera empezado a hacer acto de presencia. Me vestí rápido y bajé, quería desayunar, pero en el segundo piso estaban Esme, Jasper y Emmett fuera de las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones

- ¿Qué sucede? – Miré a Jasper quien se veía mas calmado, ya que Emmett estaba enojado y Esme lo miraba reprobatoriamente

- Esme dice que tenemos que desayunar todos juntos, pero Alice y Rosalie recién se están "arreglando" y Carlisle recién entró a bañarse, al parecer es un poquitin dormilón.

- y ¿por qué Emmett esta enojado?

- trató de escabullírsele a Esme para comer, la verdad es que también tengo hambre

- Edward ¿Dónde esta Bella? – Esme se me acercó sin quitar la vista de Emmett

- Al parecer se levantó temprano y fue al supermercado, dijo que iría a comprar cosas que faltaban

- ahh, bueno espero que llegue para comer con todos

Al cabo de 5 minutos las tres puertas se abrieron mostrando a Rosalie y Alice felices del mundo y a un somnoliento Carlisle.

- Buenos días familia

- buenos días – contestamos todos, luego de preguntar de nuevo por Bella y explicarles donde estaba bajamos todos a hacer el desayuno.

No cabíamos de la sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y ver un perfecto desayuno servido listo para comer, al centro de la mesa de la cocina había una pequeña nota como la que anteriormente había recibido. Esme la tomó y la leyó para todos.

"Querida Familia:

Buenos días, espero que les guste el desayuno, volveré en un rato

Atte. Bella"

- ahh, que considerada, deberíamos esperarla

Esme le hablaba a Carlisle, pero Emmett ya estaba sacando el Omelet

- Emmett que acabo de decir

- lo siento mamá, tengo hambre

En ese momento, Bella venia entrando sosteniendo precariamente 4 bolsas de supermercado, Jasper y Alice la ayudaron a entrar las cosas y acomorlas en la encimera de la cocina.

- Buenos días, aun no comen, apresúrense que ya se va a enfriar.

- Gracias por el desayuno y por ir de compras, te estábamos esperando

- no era necesario, pero bueno ya que estamos todos, comamos

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, para desayunar, le di un pequeño beso a Bella de buenos días

- Te extrañe cuando desperté esta mañana

- lo siento, es que te veías tan lindo dormido que no quise despertarte

- no era necesario, pero bueno

Todos desayunamos el exquisito desayuno que Bella nos preparó, Cuando estábamos terminando Carlisle habló

- Familia, estaba pensando aun no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos siendo humanos…

- Eee bueno.. – mi Bella nos miraba a todos dudando entre decirnos o no algo

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – la urgí a que hablara

- Bueno la verdad es que no me pregunten porque lo se, pero estarán siendo humanos por lo menos 1 mes

- Y desde cuando hermanita le robaste el don a Alice

- Eso no interesa ahora Emmett

- Bueno, ya que sabemos cuanto tiempo seremos humanos, les quería proponer unas pequeñas vacaciones a la playa

Los gritos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar, todos entusiasmados, de poder ir a la playa sin preocuparnos del sol

- Y Bella, no te preocupes por Charlie que le llamaré para pedirle permiso

- Gracias Carlisle

- Bueno entonces, Alice, busca algún lugar para vacacionar, Esme podrías llamar a Charlie y explicarle la situación – Esme y Alice asintieron y salieron de la cocina – Rosalie y Emmett limpien la cocina y los platos sucios, Edward lleva a Bella a su casa para que empaque, nos iremos por tres semanas así que necesitará más ropa, Jasper luego de que Alice termine de llamar a la aerolínea, tranquilízala y que no lleve mas de 3 maletas – Todos asentimos y fuimos a lo que nos encargó Carlisle

Con Edward llegamos rápidamente a mi casa y guardé un poco de ropa en una maleta y le pedí a Edward que me acompañara al ático por la caja de mi ropa de verano, mamá me la había enviado cuando se cambió a Florida, no había querido traerla, porque pensé que seria inútil en Forks.

Luego de bajarla, la abrí y saqué lo que me llevaría. Guarde la ropa en otra maleta y estábamos listos, Edward llevó las maletas al auto y volvimos donde los Cullen.

Se que es cortito, pero alargarlo, no seria conveniente ya que después, se viene algo que no tiene que ver…

Vieron, a Edward le afloro lo humano, eso le pasa por burlarse siempre de Bella y sus alocadas Hormonas.

Saludos!

SandiaCullen


	3. De Vacaciones

**Gracias por sus Reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste, Trate de hacer notoria algunas de las dificultades de ser humano. Lo segundo, en los reviews recibi sugerencias, que he tomado en atención y hay una que me iinteresó y que la pondre, pero en el proximo capitulo! Espero que este les guste**

**Saludos**

**En un UA mi lista va asi, con mis novios! Lunes: Jasper, Martes: Emmett Miércoles: Jasper Again! Jueves: Carlisle, Viernes: Edward Sabado: Carlisle again y Domingo: Edward Again!, pero ya que vivimos en este universo, los personajes y todo lo reconocible pertenece a SM, Yo solo utilizo este medio para nutrir mi imaginación y acercarme un poco mas a mi sueño de ser redactora XD!**

**ANTE VOSOTROS el capi!**

**Captitulo 3: "De Vacaciones"**

Al llegar, todos los Cullens iban de un lado a otro, guardando cosas, entramos y Edward me dijo que iría a arreglar sus cosas. Así que me senté en el sillón de la sala a esperar.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Y bien, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Ahh Bella te encantará, vamos a ir a una Isla paradisíaca en Colombia

-¿Colombia?

-Si, vamos a la Isla San Andrés, es muy bonito, y en estas fechas no hay tanta gente, conseguí pasajes para 4 horas más, lo que nos da tiempo para llegar tranquilos, ya que nos vendrán a buscar del SeaTac en media hora, bueno me voy, tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

¿Colombia? Woow nunca he ido tan lejos, sin contar volterra, se oye un lugar hermoso, donde pueda estar con Edward solos los dos, en la playa y en otros… ee lugares. Pensando estas cosas me sonrojé violentamente

-cariño te sonrojaste, que tierna te ves, ya hablé con tu padre, dice que no tiene problema pero que lo llames luego y a tu madre también.

-Muchas gracias Esme, así lo haré.

Media hora mas tarde, una Van del aeropuerto nos recogía y salíamos rumbo a Colombia.

En El Aeropuerto Alice no pudo evitar comprar comida, revistas, juegos, etc. Para el viaje, eran 10 horas.

Luego de las revisiones rutinarias, nos dieron la bienvenida a Primera Clase (¿Qué esperaban?, son los Cullen) y casa uno en su asiento, todos íbamos en parejas, me tocó junto a la ventana y Edward estaba a mi lado, adelante iban Alice y Jasper, detrás, Emmett y Rosalie y en los asientos de la otra fila iban Esme y Carlisle.

Como a la Mitad del viaje, Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron por arte de magia, pasados media hora me comencé a preocupar, pero no fue hasta que voltee a ver a un casi desesperado Jasper esperando el Baño que comprendí donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿que sucede amor?

-Nada, solo que el torbellino de amor no deja ir al baño a Jasper

Edward se volteó del asiento al igual que yo y escuchábamos aJasper casi suplicar que abrieran la maldita puerta, luego de 5 minutos, la puerta se abrió, saliendo una apenada Rosalie y un Gran oso que trataba de darle ánimos, Jasper apenas salieron los dos, se metió hecho una bala al baño. Rosalie caminó hasta donde estaba yo y me pidió hablar con ella en privado, O sea en palabras de emmett "Edward largate". Edward se fue a sentar con Emmett mientras Rosalie ocupaba su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Rosalie? – ella me miraba sonrojada y muy avergonzada

-bueno es que me sucedió algo complicado – mientras hablaba miraba sus manos que jugaban sobre sus pantalones blancos con un polerón de emmett que tenia amarrado en la cintura. Trate de infundirle confianza

-dime lo que sea, no te preocupes si puedo ayudarte lo haré

-bueno es que hace un rato me dieron ganas de ir al baño, entonces fui, pero cuando estaba ahí me di cuenta que me… me manché los pantalones con… con sangre

-ahh pero tranquila no eres la primera ni la ultima que le sucede eso

-si lo sé, peor aun así me dio vergüenza, ya que como veras mis pantalones son blancos y me daba miedo que alguien se diera cuenta, como me demoré mucho en el baño Emmett fue a buscarme y lo metí al baño y le conté

-y ¿Qué te dijo Emmett? – conociéndolo quizás que burrada le habrá dicho

-no nada, solo me abrazó y me dijo que de seguro le pasaría a cualquiera, entonces pensamos en limpiarlos, así que me los saque y tratamos de sacar la mancha, pero no salio todo y se extendió mas, así que lo secamos con el lavamanos y emmett se sacó el polerón y me lo puso en la cintura y ahí fue cuando salimos.

-Mm fue muy lindo de su parte hacer eso – estaba impresionadísima con Emmett

El resto del viaje se fue entre bromas, revistas, películas y sueño. Aterrizamos a la 1 de la madrugada en Colombia, todos adormilados nos levantamos, de aquí, teníamos que tomar una avioneta hasta la Isla, pero teníamos mucho sueño, así que Alice se comunicó con un hotel y nos fuimos par allá, cada uno en su habitación con su respectiva pareja.

Al llegar a la habitación que nos asignaron a mi y a Edward, note que era muy hermosa con tonos calidos y un gran ventanal, ya que aunque es de madrugada hace mucho calor, me acerque al ventanal y lo abrí y una fresca brisa entró por la habitación. Edward me miraba apoyado en la pared contraria al ventanal

-amor, ¿estas cansada?

-Si Edward, ha sido un largo viaje

-Bueno acostémonos y mañana será otro día

-Así espero

Ambos con nuestros pijamas nos acostamos abrazados y al instante ya estábamos dormidos.

El sol nos dio de lleno en la cara a Edward y a mí, ambos nos movíamos para ocultarnos del sol, pero con los ojos cerrados no notamos que nuestras cabezas iban en dirección contraria hasta que se estrellaron juntas

-auu! Bella me dolió

-bienvenido a mi mundo amor y buenos días

-buenos días a ti también amor ¿te dolió?

-Un poco ¿y a ti?

-Si bueno, ahora si no me puedes negar que eres de cabeza dura

-Ahh que gracioso - ironicé

Ya más desperezados, nos levantamos y nos bañamos (por separado mal pensadas) primero él y luego yo.

Al salir del baño Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama y me regaló una de mis sonrisas favoritas fui donde el estaba y me abrace a él, mientras el me daba besos en el pelo.

-Bella Alice me envió un mensaje, dice que bajemos al restaurant del hotel a desayunar, luego nos iremos a la Isla

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Salimos de nuestra habitación y en el pasillo nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hey ¿Cómo durmieron? ¿hicieron cosas para adultos anoche? Ee

-Emmett cállate – de parte de los dos

-Bueno que susceptibles deberían aprovechar que se encuentran en las mismas condiciones

Mi sonrojo unido al de Edward, hizo estallar la risa de Emmett, una leve sonrisa de disculpa de Rosalie calmó un poco mi ánimo. Aunque no puedo negar que las palabras de Emmett me hicieron pensar un poco en eso, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo ¿no?, miré a Edward y al verlo noté que el pensaba lo mismo.

Para salir del paso, comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor seguida de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett que aun reía.

Al llegar al Restaurant, ya estaba el resto de la familia y nos esperaban, Esme Y Alice conversaban amenamente, Jasper jugaba con una servilleta y Carlisle estaba ¿Durmiendo? Sip, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, Carlisle dormía.

Alice al vernos nos indicó que nos apresuráramos, nos sentamos y Esme comenzó a despertar a Carlisle

-ah ¿Qué pasó? – Carlisle abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y eso causó la risa de todos

-Cariño, te dormiste sobre la mesa, los chicos ya llegaron

-Lo siento, entiéndanme, no duermo hace mas de tres siglos y medio

-Eso sonó como viejo ¿no?

-No te preocupes Carlisle, pero vamos a ordenar hace hambre

Alice luego de hablar llamó a un mesero y en perfecto español pidió su desayuno y el de jasper, Emmett pidió para el y Rosalie lo suyo, Carlisle pidió el suyo y el de Esme, también en español. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera yo? no sabía nada con suerte hola y adiós, pero Edward, ordenó para mí, aunque no entendí nada.

-¿Edward que pediste?

-Te pedí huevos con jamón y jugo de frutilla ¿está bien?

-Si claro, no hay problema

Tiempo después llegó nuestro desayuno y todos comieron en silencio, al parecer todos tenían hambre, Emmett se repitió todo lo que comió que de por si, era mucho.

-bueno ya que acabamos, vamos por las cosas que la avioneta para la Isla sale en 1 hora

-yaaa

Volvimos todos a las habitaciones y arreglamos las maletas, fuera del Hotel, nos esperaba una Van, y fuimos al aeropuerto, Mientras íbamos fui viendo la ciudad era hermosa, muy pintoresca. Algún día me gustaría poder venir a recorrerla, aunque si soy vampiro tendría que venir de noche.

En el aeropuerto una avioneta nos esperaba, mientras subían nuestras maletas, fui a comprar un agua mineral con Esme.

-¿te ha gustado hasta ahora Bella?

-Si, gracias por invitarme

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tu ya eres parte de la familia

Mientras que hablábamos noté que Esme traía una polera de tirantes, mientras hablábamos uno se le movió hacia un costado y noté que esme se había quemado con el sol

-Esme ¿te pusiste protector solar?

-Ee, no, ahora que lo mencionas, debería, siento los hombros un poco calientes, mira en esa tienda hay

-¿los demás tendrán?

-No creo, mejor compremos para todos

Luego volvimos con todos y le entregamos uno a cada uno, al subir al avión me entretuve de lo lindo poniéndole protector a Edward en su hermoso rostro y brazos, quizás mas tarde pueda en otras zonas.

Llegamos por fin a la Isla San Andrés, la verdad si era muy hermosa, Alice siempre con gran gusto para que todos estemos contentos. El Hotel constaba de suite particulares (como un bungaló) las de nosotros estaban correlativas, primero estaba la de Carlisle luego la de Alice, la de Rosalie y la de nosotros por último.

Luego de instalarnos, nos cambiamos de ropa ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir a conocer los al rededores y ponernos mas cómodos, porque si que hacia calor, Alice busco un lugar bien trópico para no tener frío.

Yo iba con una polera de tiritas azul y un pantalón capri color crema y sandalias a juego, llevaba un pequeño banano azul donde llevaba la "cámara de experiencias humanas" como le decía Edward. Y hablando de él, llevaba una polera gris, que se le ceñía al cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla blancos que se ajustaban en las partes necesarias, si, necesarias para que me de un infarto, recién ahora que lo veía así, me daba cuenta que Edward tenia unas piernas muy lindas, estaba de espaldas, mientras le veía los músculos de las pantorrillas, entró Alice

-Bella deja de mirarle en trasero a mi hermano y apresúrense

Voltee mi cara tan rápido que incluso sufrí un leve mareo, Edward se volvió a mirarme con una ceja alzada y me puse mas roja aun, Alice solamente rió y se fue, dejándome atrapada en la inquisidora mirada de Edward.

-así que… tu estabas mirando mi trasero –

-en mi defensa, estaba mirándote las piernas – Edward rió con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-y ¿te gustó lo que viste? – ya estaba, no podría estar mas roja

-s…si

-me alegro, porque a mi también me gusta lo que veo frente a mi

Con su mano elevó mi barbilla y me dio un beso dulce y apasionado, los labios de Edward ahora tibios para mí, se movían dulces pero exigentes y yo les daba la respuesta que esperaban. Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y luego de tranquilizarnos salimos a encontrarnos con la familia.

Salimos también en una van, ahora arrendada por Carlisle, visitamos lugares típicos de la Isla, donde tomamos muchas fotografías y nos divertimos, pasamos a un restaurant a almorzar, para variar los chicos comieron como si se fuera a acabar la comida en la tierra y luego fuimos a una playa cercana.

Nos acomodamos e inmediatamente Rosalie acaparó las miradas de todos los presentes, llevaba un bikini color fucsia con tirantes negros que se amoldaba a su perfecta figura. Estaba custodiado de un orgulloso y celoso emmet con un bañador negro.

Por otro lado estaba Alice con un bikini color negro y un adorno metálico en el centro del sujetador del bikini, quien también acaparaba miradas de los adolescentes presentes con un celoso Jasper que la abrazaba protectoramente, vestía un bañador Celeste con dos líneas negras a los costados.

Yo por mi parte llevaba un bikini azul rey simple, y para mi sorpresa también me miraban mucho, lo que hizo que me pusiera roja y un muy celoso Edward lanzando miradas asesinas a mi lado con un perfecto bañador azul marino con rayas blancas a los costados.

-no necesito leerles la mente para saber lo que piensan

-tranquilo Edward, sabes que te amo solo a ti.

Para la agradable sorpresa de nosotras y desagradable para los chicos, Esme venia con un bikini blanco con formas de flores negras levantando miradas de todos los hombres presentes, incluso silbidos. Un Carlisle con un bañador negro, bastante enojado abrazaba posesivamente a Esme, no sabia que hacer si reírme de la escena o enojarme con todos estos tipos. Finalmente decidimos no prestarles atención, todas las chicas nos miraban con envidia, e incluso escuchamos a una pegándole a su novio, creo, por ver demasiado a Rosalie.

Intentamos no prestarles atención, Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Yo nos recostamos en las sillas para broncearnos aunque sea un poco.

Mientras los chicos jugaban Volleyball en la arena. Luego de una hora de tostarnos por todos lados, comenzamos a hablar entre chicas

-Esme ese bikini te asienta muy bien

-Gracias Rose, no sabia si ponérmelo, ya que de todas formas soy mayor que todas ustedes y temía verme ridícula

-Esme por dios, que hoy aparentas 26 años, eres joven, una cosa es que seas nuestra madre, pero también eres mujer

-Así es Esme yo pienso que te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Chicas de verdad

-Ahora si, que estamos solas, Beeellaaaa

-AaaaLicceee ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno solo pensaba, ahora Edward es humano igual que tu… no se, quizás haya pasado algo entre ustedes

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar

-no Alice, para tu información no ha pasado nada

-para desagrado tuyo, por lo que veo

-Rose no molestes a Bella, cariño, tranquila, pasará cuando tenga que pasar

-Lo sé, pero siendo sincera me gustaría que fuera mas temprano que tarde

En ese momento Alice y Rosalie cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron maliciosamente. Me dio Miedo

-de todas formas Bella, si es mas temprano que tarde, tengo algunos conjuntos que quizás, quisieras modelarle a Edward, en mi suite.

-¡ALICE!

-Yo solo decía

Edward POV

Si, con seguridad, si había dicho que no había mujer mas hermosa que Bella en el Baile de graduación, es porque no la había visto en bikini, realmente es tan hermosa y delicada, como una flor silvestre, soy tan afortunado de tenerla a mi lado, me gusta ser humano, aunque hace un rato me gustaría haber sido vampiro para romperle e cuello a todos esos babosos que miraban a mi Bella es como Mike idiota Newton aumentado por veinte. De todos modos, ya pasó. Ahora nos encontrábamos jugando Volleyball con mis hermanos y mi padre, éramos Emmett y Jasper contra Carlisle y yo. Hasta ahora nos iban ganando, pero ya íbamos acortando distancias.

-eddy ahora golpeas como niña

-no es mi culpa que lo que no tienes de brillante lo tengas de bruto

-¿Cómo que no soy brillante, si mira mi piel aun no siendo vampiro brilla igual?

-Emmett idiota, no estas brillando, estas quemado ¿acaso no te pusiste el protector solar?

-Eee no, se me olvidó

-Hijo ve a la sombra con las chicas y ponte el protector y quédate ahí

-¡Pero papá!

-Papá nada, ve, después eso te dolerá

-Emmett pareces un niño de cinco años berrinchudo

-Olvídenlo

-Bueno el juego quedó hasta ahí, Jasper pierdes por default

-Pero si no es mi culpa que Emmett sea idiota

-Hey te escuche

-Jasper discúlpate con tu hermano y Edward tu también

-Lo siento – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo

-Aceptado

Después de eso Carlisle se fue donde estaban las chicas y con Jasper nos miramos con esa mirada que solo los años nos hacían comprender, algo se estaba Fraguando en nuestras mentes, nos tomos 5 segundos en ponernos de acuerdo.

Caminamos naturalmente hacia donde estaba nuestra familia, conversando sobre el partido de Voleyball

-verdad Jasper que fue una pena terminar el partido así

-muy cierto Edward, pero lo entendemos por la segundad de tu piel Emmett – Alice nos miraba tratando de aguantarse la risa, al parecer ya se había percatado de nuestras intenciones

-así debe ser ustedes deben preocuparse siempre de mi

-si y como estamos tan preocupados de que tu piel no se caliente – yo me posicioné frente ala piernas de Emmett y Jasper cerca de sus brazos – te vamos a enfriar

Al acto tomamos a Emmett y lo llevamos/arrastramos hasta el mar y lo tiramos, escuchando sus gritos, maldiciéndonos y jurando vengarse y de fondo la risa de Alice, Bella, Jasper y la mía, al minuto salió Emmett todo mojado viendo como Alice y Bella se habían acercado para mirar el show y nosotros estábamos mas alejados preparados para correr si emmett quería hacernos lo mismo, pero Emmett tenia otros planes

-Les dije hermanitos que me vengaría.

Y acto seguido salió tomó a Bella y Alice y se las puso a cada una en un hombro y se las llevó al agua lo mas rápido que pudo con los gritos y pataleos de ambas, las tiró al agua, mientras con Jasper corrimos a Sacarlas, conociendo a Bella, podría ahogarse y Alice saldría hecha una fiera por haber mojado su perfecto bikini.

Emmett salió mientras nosotros sacábamos a las chicas

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes, se nadar muy bien, es el único deporte en el que soy buena

-No lo sabia, me alegro amor – y de lejos escuchaba a Alice

-Jasper, mira mojó mi hermoso bikini

-Tranquila, Alice, después podemos ir a comprar otro ¿te parece?

-¿comprar? Si!

-Bueno vamos

Cuado volvimos a donde estaban las cosas, Carlisle y Esme no estaban

-Rose ¿donde están Esme y Carlisle?

-Cuando tiraron a Emmett se levantaron y dijeron que irían a caminar por la playa un rato

-Ahh bueno, pero yo creo algo – todos miramos a Emmett esperando ver su próxima revelación

-Ya todos estamos mojados a excepción de Rosalie – todos pusimos rostros malignos al mirarla

-Si me mojan un cabello todos lo lamentaran, si quieren me meto yo sola, pero mi cabello NO – lo consideramos y bueno, mejor tener a Rosalie feliz a que este enojada, así que dejamos que fuera libremente al agua.

Después de una tarde tan movida solo queríamos descansa, así que esa noche apenas mi cabeza se posó en la almohada me dormí junto a mi ángel personal.

Al día siguiente no fue tan alentador como pensé que seria, tenia los músculos agarrotados por tanto movimiento el día anterior, Bella y Alice estaban con dolores menstruales, a Jasper le cayó mal algo que comió y se la pasaba en el baño a cada rato y Emmett, el se las llevó peor que todos le dio Insolación, a rosalie no le pasó nada pero estaba cuidando de Emmett, ay si no me puedo ni siquiera mover, me duele todo, Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a quedarse a cuidarnos, pero todos les dijimos que disfrutaran y pasearan mucho por nosotros, solo accedieron después de que Carlisle nos revisara a todos y nos dejara medicinas a todos. Lo peor que la situación se extendió por tres días, de a poco fuimos sanando, las primeras fueron Alice y Bella, luego fue Jasper, que descubrió que la comida con salsa picante era lo que le sentaba mal, después mejoré yo y el último fue Emmett. Ya para el fin de semana estábamos mejor. El Sábado durante el día no hicimos nada, Bella no quería salir, porque ese día se le terminaba el periodo y quería evitar sufrir dolores, por lo que oí a Alice se le terminó ayer. Así que andaba de lo más feliz por la vida.

Entró en nuestra suite y nos miró a los dos

-Chicos hoy en la noche ya que todos se sienten mejor, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a bailar ¿Qué les parece?

-Yo no bailo

-Anda bella, si no es necesario bailar, podemos conversar, pasar un rato divertido, dime ¿alguna vez has ido a un lugar así?

-No pero…

-Pero nada, son experiencias humanas ¿no Edward?

-No necesariamente, eso puede hacerlo también siendo vampiro

-Pero ya no seria lo mismo

-Ahh esta bien iremos, pero si me canso o me aburro nos venimos

-Excelente, esta noche será genial!

**Mish, de juerga se van los Cullens y no me invitaron T_T**

**Alice: Karla si te invitaríamos si no fuera por dos cosas**

**Karla: ¿Cuáles cosas?**

**Alice: Primero, porque si vas, ¿Quién va a escribir la historia?**

**Karla: ahh cierto, pero piensa que si voy podré describir mejor las situaciones**

**Alice: bueno eso me lleva a lo segundo NO TE ACERQUES A MI JAZZI! Y piensa que tu estas en Chile y nosotros en San Andrés jajajaa**

**Karla (¬¬) con lo que me cuesta editar el capitulo y ponerlas en Viña del mar**

**Alice: NOO no lo hagas y te regalare un beso de Edward**

**Edward: ¿y porque yo?**

**Karla: gracias ahora si que entrare en depresión**

**Edward: no, lo digo porque recuerda nuestro trato, tu escribes en la historia lo que te pedi que pasara y yo después te doy tu regalo (sonrisa al estilo edward)**

**Karla: verdad! Entonces lo haré!**


	4. La Noche

**Sandia: mmm... quiero a Edward para mi!**

**Bella: sabes que te escucho**

**sandia. claro que lo se, yo escribo lo que dices**

**bella: entonces limitate al disclaimer**

**sandia: no quero, me das miedo**

**Bella: sandia de mi corazon amiga querida ¿lo hacemos las dos?**

**sandia: dale, los personajes no son mios**

**Bella: somos de SM (excepto Edward que es mio)**

**sandia: ee Bella, Edward tambien le pertenece a SM  
**

**Bella: asi, bueno, pero se lo compraré**

**Edward: amor no me puedes comprar, no se pueden comprar personas**

**Alice: a decir verdad hermanito, si se puede, no recuerdas a Esther**

**Edward: la niña que compraste por internet que sedujo a Jasper y luego salió en la pelicula "la Huerfana"**

**Sandia: podemos continuar, bien como decia los personajes de Twilight no son mios, ni de Bella son de SM el resto de la historia es mia sii!**

**Bella: ¿me haras sufrir hoy?**

**sandia: un poco wuajajjaa**

La autora de la historia terminó de desvariar y alucinar que hablaba con los Cullens, ahora si Gracias por sus Reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste, se que me demoré mas de lo usual, pero la verdad he de confesar algo, siempre que leía un FF y las autoras decían "los estudios me tienen hasta mas no poder" me enojaba (que egoísta y desconsiderada yo) porque no actualizaban a tiempo y como ven Dios me devolvió mis palabras, la verdad me pasó lo mismo, pero seguiré adelante como todas esas autoras que admiro… bueno volviendo al tema, si me atrase pero lo tengo hecho, hoy fue un shuer loco capi… veremos como les afecta el alcohol a los Cullens bueno ya no las molesto mas…

Saludos

**"La Noche" (suena como el grupo musical XD)**

Había aceptado salir en la noche a "BAILAR" pero solo fue porque pensé que quizás, podría ver a Edward en otra faceta, no tan preocupado de que alguien me mate, a parte pensé por unos segundos que quizás la podría pasar bien. Claro que cuando lo pensé no tenia en mente las 3 Malditas horas que Alice me tuvo en el centro comercial, ni tampoco las 2 restantes que jugó a la Barbie Bella, ni la hora que faltó para que ella se arreglara. Haber, analicemos con detalle lo que sucedió.

**Flash Back**

- Ahh esta bien iremos, pero si me canso o me aburro nos venimos

- Excelente, esta noche será genial!

Alice salió de nuestra habitación y Edward me abrazó de nuevo en la cama, nos comenzamos a besar, sus labios se sentían como delicados pétalos cubiertos de chocolate, por su sabor dulce, mientras sus manos se paseaban libres por mis costados, yo jugaba con su cabello y repartía caricias en su cuello, tan suave como la seda. En un momento mas tarde nos giramos quedando él sobre mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo metía mis manos dentro de su camiseta y palpaba su bien formado abdomen, entre suspiros me percaté que la mano derecha de Edward se introducía en mi camiseta y dejaba ansiosas caricias que hacían salir múltiples suspiros de mi boca y un desfile de mariposas en mi estomago, entre toda la vorágine noté que la mano de Edward subía desde mi estomago, hacia donde mas quería que llegara, ya iba rozando mi sostén cuando

- Bella espero que estés lista para ir al centro comer… UPS perdón, alístate en 5 minutos vendré

Jamás había odiado a Alice en toda mi vida, hasta este momento, faltaba tan poco y lo vi todo en cámara lenta, Alice entrando en nuestra habitación distraída fijándose en la ventana contraria y hablando algo de que estuviera lista, LO ESTABA, pero para otra cosa! Y cuando nos vio se quedo petrificada por unos instantes y luego se disculpa y se va como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué a mí? Lo único que hice fue sentarme en la cama y meter mi cabeza en una almohada y gritar lo más fuerte que pude

- Tranquila Amor, esto fue una práctica, pero tengo miedo Bella, ya voy a condenar tu Alma convirtiéndote en vampiro, no quiero que también esto se pierda.

- Edward esto ya lo hemos hablado, no quiero ir al cielo si en ese lugar no estarás tú, Edward te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi, si convertirme en vampiro será entregar mi alma, lo hago gustosa y además, se que tu viviste en otro tiempo y que esto se guardaba para el matrimonio, pero yo quiero ser tuya, de todas las formas posibles y si dices que lo haremos en la Luna de Miel yo seré humana y tu vampiro, tu mismo hablas de los riesgos, porque no sabes como será, pero si los dos somos humanos, cariño nada pasará, solo seremos tu y yo y para cuando nos casemos ya sabremos a que atenernos.

Edward se quedó sentado en la cama, pensando en lo que le dije, al parecer mis argumentos calaron en sus rígidas percepciones.

- no te prometo nada, pero lo pensaré, ¿vale?

- Ok

- Ahh antes de que se me olvide, ya que vas al centro comercial, usa esto – me extendió una tarjeta negra de crédito con mi nombre impresa en ella

- Edward ¿Qué significa esto?

- Se que odias que Alice te compre ropa, por eso quiero que la compres tu y no te limites

- Sabes que no te acepto que gastes tu dinero en mi y sacarme una tarjeta de crédito estas loco

- No estoy loco, segundo no es una tarjeta de crédito en toda la palabra, es mas bien una extensión de la mía, tiene limites aunque no creo que llegues a ese punto, además si gastas mas de mil dólares me piden mi autorización y como dijiste ya pronto me entregaras tu alma y con eso lo mío es tuyo, así que te viene bien de practica

- Pero…

- Pero nada, además si cedes quizás yo también pueda ceder ante tus deseos

- Eso es chantaje

- Mas bien soborno, pero da igual en el amor y la guerra todo se vale

- Ok, pero nadie te dice que quizás te llamen para pedirte autorización

- Ohh si sucediera estaría de lo mas feliz aumentando el cupo a cien mil dólares, amor

- Ahh contigo no se puede

Edward se levanto y se sacó la camiseta e iba en dirección al baño

- apresúrate que Alice cumplirá su promesa de venir a buscarte

- y tu ¿Qué harás?

- Yo he.. voy a darme una ducha… fría

Solo pude reírme, me acerqué y lo besé de manera dulce a modo de despedida, tomé mi banano y salí a encontrarme con Alice, la encontré justo cuando se dirigía a mi habitación.

- Bella, que bueno que estés lista, y de verdad perdón por entrar sin tocar e interrumpir

- Ahh bueno Alice, solo procura que no vuelva a ocurrir

- Claro como el agua, ahora vamos, Rose nos esta esperando, arrendó un auto así que podemos pasear mucho

- Lo que digas, solo por favor, no conduzcan como lo hacían siendo vampiros, porque ahora de verdad nos podemos matar

- Si, eso es lo aburrido de ser humanos, pero aun así me gusta.

Caminamos a la salida y en la entrada nos esperaba Rosalie con un Ferrari Rojo, tal y como a ella le gusta. He de recalcar que en estos días Rosalie se ha comportado más amigable conmigo, cosa que todos en la familia agradecemos.

- ¿estamos listas?

- Por supuesto, Bella ve tu adelante, yo quiero recostarme atrás

- Eee si tu lo dices – miré a Rosalie para saber lo que pensaba

- Adelante, sube que ahora no muerdo

Y me regalo una de sus sonrisas que te bajan la autoestima, me subí al auto y Alice también y comenzamos el viaje, Rosalie iba a 90 km/hrs ya siendo ella, era considerable. Llegamos a un centro comercial muy tropical como todo en la Isla. Entramos y Alice casi corre a las tiendas, si no es que Rose y yo la tomamos cada una por un brazo, la pequeñaza tiene una fuerza bruta que saca quien sabe de donde. Entramos a una tienda llamada "Psyko" y comenzamos a ver poleras, habían de muchos tipos, strapless, con tirantes, con uno solo, tops, de mil colores diferentes, con diseños y glitters, etc. Luego de un rato Rose, encontró una polera Roja sin espalda que se pasaba por el cuello con un gran escote y un adorno metálico entre la zona de los senos y uno parecido para la espalda y sin mas entró al probador a ver como le quedaba. Por otro lado Alice traía alrededor de seis poleras

- Bella ¿Qué te parecen estas?

Las miré detenidamente, dos de las que llevaba eran casi translucidas y no eran del tipo de polera que se utilizan con sostén, otra era strapless y se le caería en todo momento ya que era un poco grande y otras dos la tela le daría comezón, pero la ultima era color azul tornasol amarrada en el cuello y la parte de la espalda le cubriría hasta la mitad, era muy bonita.

- bien Alice, La azul te quedará perfecta

- si lo sé, pero Bella mira la verde no crees que también se me vería bien

s- i Alice, pero esa tela es casi translucida, Alice se te verá todo, no creo que a Jasper le agrade mucho, a aparte que si hace frío por algún motivo, oréeme que se vera mucho de ti

- si quizás tengas razón ¿y la morada?

- Es muy linda, pero esa tela te picará y estarás incomoda

- Pero ya la he usado antes

- Si, pero siendo vampiro no se te irrita la piel, siendo humana si

- De acuerdo - Alice tenia el rostro contrariado

- ¿Qué sucede Alice?

- Es que ser humano, tiene muchas limitaciones, no me importa lo de los dolores menstruales, ni tampoco no poder conducir rápido, pero si ser humano no me permite comprar ropa y poder usarla, eso son palabras mayores

- Bueno si quieres las puedes comprar para cuando vuelvas a ser vampiro

- Uu si Bella es una gran idea

- Hey chicas ¿que tal luzco?

Rosalie salió del probador, con la polera que había seleccionado y estaba que quitaba el Aliento, Alice y yo sonreímos y le dimos la aprobación, volvió al probador y salió con su elección, mientras yo seguía buscando, encontré una polera negra con diseños brillantes en morado de tirantes que se unían en la espalda con un adorno metálico. Tenia un leve escote, lo suficiente para insinuar, pero dejando lo suficiente a la imaginación. Mientras la observaba Alice me dio su aprobación y me envió a probármela, era muy cómoda y la elegí enseguida, luego fui y utilice la bendita tarjeta y Alice me miró con una ancha sonrisa luego de pagar fuimos a otra tienda a elegir pantalones, Alice eligió 4 pantalones. De los cuales le eliminé dos porque la tela era muy gruesa y se iba a asar de calor, los otros dos, estaban a elección de ella, finalmente se decidió por un jeans entubado (o pitillo para las chilenas) azul oscuro, Rose luego de buscar se decidió por un pantalón de tela brillante negro entubado, finalmente yo, no estaba segura de que opción seria la mejor estaba entre dos pantalones, un jeans, azul oscuro y un jeans negro

- yo creo que con el negro te verías muy oscura y el azul no combina para nada con la polera

- entonces que sugieres Alice

- mmm estoy pensando, déjame revisar

- Alice, Bella y que les parece este

Rosalie tenía entre sus manos un pantalón Blanco entubado semibrillante ideal para el atuendo

- Rose es perfecto, Bella te veras preciosa

- De acuerdo me lo llevo, gracias rose

- De nada, no podía permitir que te vieras mal, una Cullen jamás se ve mal

Era mi imaginación, o me nombró como parte de la familia, no, era verdad, por fin, Alice grito de la alegría y yo estaba a punto de llorar

- ya si no es para tanto, en algún momento me tenia que resignar o no

- gracias Rosalie

- de nada, ahora vamos que faltan cosas por comprar

Luego de pagar fuimos a otra tienda, donde Rosalie se compro una chaqueta de cuero Rojo ajustada, salimos y fuimos a la tienda "Luxury" donde vendían lencería, donde compramos lo justo y necesario aunque alice insistía en llevarme cuanto conjunto provocador encontraba, diciendo que a Edward de seguro le encantaría, igual compre algunos que quizás en el futuro necesitaría, Salí feliz de esa tienda, pero no dio hambre así que fuimos a comer a un restaurant, Rose pidió una ensalada cesar, yo un filete de pollo a la plancha y Alice una ensalada de frutas, luego de comer fuimos a una tienda llamada "Fancy" donde alice y yo compramos unas chaquetas, la de Alice Azul y la mía Blanca, luego de pagar comenzó el infierno, ya nos dolían los pies de tanto pasear, pero fuimos a comprar zapatos, todo comenzó bien, entramos a la tienda, seleccionamos los que nos gustaban y comenzó, todos los zapatos que se probaba Alice y Rose, los sentían incómodos o les dolían los pies

- pero que esperaban, si ahora sienten lo que es usar esas cosas, cuanto miden esos zapatos 12 cm. Deberían empezar con algo mas bajo

- laro que no, Porque me llamo Alice Cullen, ninguna humanidad impedirá que me compre estos hermosos bebes

- Alice creo que Bella tiene razón, si apenas puedes andar mucho menos podrás bailar

- Ahh pero me los llevaré igual, ahora busquemos algo mas adecuado

Y comenzamos con veamos fueron alrededor de 7 u 8 tiendas de zapatos que Alice dio vueltas, hasta que los halló, fue un alivio, si no fuera porque los encontró en la primera tienda que habíamos visitado, bueno en fin, sus zapatos eran azules oscuros, con un taco aguja pequeño 5 cm. Rose eligió unas sandalias rojas con un taco pequeño de 6 cm. Y yo elegí unas balerinas moradas. Terminamos nuestras comprar agotadas y con ganas de solo ver mi cama. Pero alice tenia otros planes, al llegar al hotel, Alice nos llevó a su suite, donde estaban Edward, Emmett y Jasper jugando en el Xbox 360

- escúchenme muy bien, estaremos las tres en la suite de Bella así que a ninguno se les ocurra aparecer por ahí y a las 8 vístanse, después de comer

- y yo como saco mi ropa para vestirme

- Eddy puedes ir moviendo ese trasero que a Bella le encanta a por tus cosas y las traes acá.

- Ok, Bella ¿me acompañas?

- No mas de 10 minutos Edward, tenemos mucho que hacer

Con Edward nos fuimos a nuestra Suite y mientras que Alice recolectaba todo lo "necesario" con Edward nos besábamos y el trataba de ver que había comprado

- vamos solo para saber si utilizaste bien la tarjeta

- si no te llamaron para la autorización, entonces la utilice bien

- vamos, Rose y Alice deben haber ayudado algo

- y lo hicieron, me ayudaron a conjuntar

- pero quiero ver la inversión

- Eddy , la inversión la veras a las 21:30 bañada, peinada, maquillada y vestida solo para ti

- Bien, te extrañare

- Y yo a ti

Y vinieron las 2 horas de báñate, tirones de pelo por aquí y por allá, exfoliacion, mascara de comida no comestible, maquillaje, etc. Luego gracias al cielo, Alice y Rose se fueron a cambiar, mientras yo me veía al espejo, mi cabello fue Alisado y le pusieron una sustancia que tenia Glitters, me maquillaron sencillamente con una sombra de ojos color lila, rimel, delineador de ojos y un brillo labial sencillo. Al rato después salio primero Rosalie con su cabello en ondas y el mismo Glitetrs que yo, una sombra rosa y los labios rojo pasión, y luego de mucho rato salió Alice con su cabello con puntas disparejas perfectas con Glitter una sombra azul oscura y labios con un labial rojo vino.

Listas y dispuestas salimos y nos dirigimos a la Suite de Alice y Jasper. Entramos y los chicos quedaron como embobados, Edward me miraba como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol

- eres tan hermosa

- tú te ves mu.. muy bien

Me cohibía su mirada, pero era verdad se veía excelente, iba con una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, un jeans negro con focalizado blanco y zapatillas negras al lado tenia una chaqueta negra (N/A: BABA), por otro lado Emmett lucia una camiseta gris pantalones de tela color marengo, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta negra (N/A: MAS BABA) y Jasper lucia una camiseta negra, jeans azul oscuro y una chaqueta azul oscura, zapatillas azules oscuro(N/A: TRIPLE BABA).

Mientras nos preparábamos para salir, llegaron Esme y Carlisle

- Niños diviértanse mucho, si beben por favor con moderación y no vuelvan muy tarde

- Lo haremos Esme

- Y tengan cuidado por favor, llevan celulares, dinero, etc.

- Si Carlisle, no te preocupes, ya hemos salido antes

- Pero no de humanos Alice.

- De acuerdo vamos

Salimos y Alice arrendó un Jeep, para que cupiéramos todos, manejaba Emmett y Rose estaba de copiloto, atrás quedamos todos, pero como era tan grande nos sentamos bien. Emmett condujo unos 20 minutos y llegamos a una zona de muchos lugares para bailar, Emmett se estaciono en un lugar bastante grande que se llamaba "Costa Varúa" Salimos y había una fila grande de personas por entrar pero Rosalie se adelantó y el guardia la dejó entrar guiñándole el ojo, pasamos nosotros y de ultimo Jasper y Alice. La gente de la fila reclamaba pero nosotros ya estábamos dentro.

El lugar era genial, debía admitirlo era grande había una pista donde mucha gente estaba bailando música muy movida, a un costado había una barra que se extendía a lo largo del costado, habían unas escaleras en cada esquina que ascendían al segundo piso, era el VIP y nosotros fuimos allá. Habían unos cómodos sillones con unas mesas en el centro y un espacio como para bailar, nos ubicamos en los sillones y vino un mesero que nos tomo la orden de lo que queríamos beber, Rose pidió un daiquiri, Alice un Cosmopolitan, Edward un Gin tonic , jasper y Emmett quisieron un Cuba libre y yo recordé la única vez que había bebido que fue para la boda de mamá con Phil que mamá insistió en que bebiera para que "aprendiera" así que pensé en pedir lo mismo que pedí esa vez y que me gusto

- quiero una caipiraña

Todos me miraron como si me hubiesen salido cuernos o algo

- Amor estas segura, sabes lo que trae eso

- Si lo se, ya lo he bebido antes, trae azucar, cachaza, limón de pica y hielo

- Ahh de verdad, y yo que pensaba que nunca habías bebido hermanita

- Y uno que piensa conocerte

Al rato llego el mesero con las bebidas y mientras bebíamos, se fue dando al conversación, en un momento Edward fue al baño y Jasper también fue, entonces dos tipos se acercaron y nos ofrecieron bailar a mi y a Alice, pero aunque aun era temprano, al parecer comenzaron la fiesta desde antes, ambos estaban muy bebidos, ambas negamos la invitación, pero Alice quiso ir a Bailar así que me sacó a bailar a la fuerza y yo no sabia bailar reggaeton, que es lo que sonaba en este momento, bueno la verdad es que no sabia bailar nada, pero Alice se puso detrás de mi y me empezó a mover luego le agarre el ritmo y entendí lo demás fue copiarle a Alice, lo que hacia

- ves Bella que lo haces bien, y ni siquiera te has caído

- es un logro

- solo debes confiar en ti

Al rato cambio la canción y se nos unió Emmett y Rosalie, y todas le bailábamos a Emmett y el se turnaba para bailar con cada una. Lo estaba pasando de verdad muy bien, en un momento Rosalie y Alice se fueron a sentar porque tenían sed y nos dejaron a Emmett y a mi bailando, él me puso de espalda y nos apegó y bailamos mientras el me tomaba la cintura. Luego de nuevo de frente. Emmett si sabía bailar muy bien.

Edward POV

Bella se veía hermosa, realmente hermosa, soy el ser mas afortunado por estar con ella, ahora estaba con Jasper haciendo la fila interminable del baño, finalmente cuando salimos de hacer nuestras necesidades, subimos al VIP y en los sillones solo estaban Rosalie y Alice

- ¿Dónde están Bella y Emmett?

- Ohh Edward deberás agradecérmelo, pero le enseñe a bailar a Bella y ahora esta practicando con Emmett, mira allá están

Alice me apuntó al sector del vip donde se podía bailar y entre otras parejas estaban Bella y emmett bailando muy juntos y hay Dios Bella se veía muy sensual bailando de esa forma, me habré quedado pegado mirando mucho rato, porque Alice me llamaba y no lo notaba

- EDWARD!

- ¿dime?

- Vamos todos a bailar ¿vienes?

- Si claro

Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano y la condujo donde estaba Bella, miré a Rosalie

- ¿quisieras bailar Rose?

- Claro Edward

Fuimos los cuatro y comenzamos a bailar, Bella me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta, comenzó una canción un poco mas movida (onda pose de daddy yankee) y luego de un rato Emmett grito "cambio de parejas" y quede bailando con Alice, Emmett con Rose y Jasper con Bella.

Rose y Emmett, prácticamente se comían en vez de bailar pero era algo de ellos, Alice me miraba feliz, al ver a Bella bailando sin protestar y a Jasper pudiendo acercársele a Bella sin querer matarla, pasaron alrededor de dos canciones mas y Emmett volvió a gritar "cambio de parejas" solo que gritó muy fuerte y todas las parejas a parte de nosotros también cambiaron de parejas, entre nosotros quedamos Jasper con Rose, Alice con Emmett y yo con mi Bella, ella se me acercó y me besó el cuello, yo inmediatamente la tomé de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo mientras bailábamos, Bella se veía hermosa y con los movimientos que hacia me volvía loco

Luego de bailar unas cuantas canciones más, nos fuimos a sentar todos y volvimos a ordenar todos lo mismo que antes.

- a bella se le soltaron las trenzas*

- ¿Por qué lo dices emmett?

- Porque al parecer encontramos el ritmo que te acomoda

- Solo me divertí

Luego seguimos hablando, y el Dj anunció que la siguiente canción la cantaran todas las mujeres presentes y comenzó a sonar Maneater de Nelly Furtado y las chicas se levantaron y en sus lugares comenzaron a bailarnos y cantarnos el tema a nosotros como si nos llegara. Fue muy divertido Luego anuncio que la canción siguiente era para los hombres y puso Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake y nosotros hicimos lo propios con el tema.

Saqué al bailarín dentro de mi y le baile a Bella, ella me miraba apenas pudiendo respirar, igual como me dejo ella a mi cuando bailábamos. Termino la canción y fuimos a bailar un rato mas, mientras lo hacían en la otra esquina había unos babosos que miraban a las chicas como si fueran algo para comer, también lo notaron Emmett y Jasper, por lo tanto nos pusimos muy posesivos y durante el tiempo que bailamos mantuvimos todo el contacto físico que pudimos con las chicas.

Ya eran alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana y decidimos irnos y seguir la fiesta en casa, ya que no podíamos emborracharnos y luego conducir.

Jasper condujo de Vuelta ya que Emmett estaba no borracho, pero algo que se le acercaba. Cuando llegamos nos fuimos todos a mi suite. Del bar sacamos una botella de Tequila, Alice sacó limones y sal de no se donde, pero los sacó estabamos todos en el living y nos sentamos en los sillones, entonces a Emmett se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar "Yo nunca" para ver quien quedaba peor y Alice le contesto

- no necesito mi don para saber que serás tu Emmett

Todos reímos ante el comentario y Emmett dio inicio al juego

Bella POV

Luego de que explicara las reglas del juego, se decidió o Emmett autoproclamó que el empezaría el juego, esto seria fácil, yo ganaría, no había hecho nada de lo que Emmett diría.

- bueno parto yo, algo suave para que entremos en calor, yo nunca he dado un beso

Todos tomamos el limón, la sal y el vasito y tomamos, luego de esto le tocaba a Alice

- yo nunca he fantaseado con Orlando Bloom – y las tres bebimos, ante las miradas asesinas de los chicos, ahora venia el turno de Rosalie

- Jugando a las verdades, yo nunca he fantaseado con Heidi Klum – y los tres chicos bebieron, yo miraba lanzando rayos a Edward

- Amor fue antes de conocerte

- Si claro, pero ahora es mi turno haber si te gusta, yo nunca lo he hecho en el piano de Edward – Cuatro vasos se levantaron (se que esto se ha visto en otros fics, pero yo insisto en que aunque SM no lo haya escrito en el libro pasó de verdad)

- Ultrajaron mi hermoso piano

- Tranquilo Edward, Jasper tu turno

- Fácil, Yo nunca me he masturbado – para mi sorpresa 5 vasos excepto el mío se levantaron woow Edward se … bueno es hombre que mas no, lo miré y me veía con los ojos profundos tratando de adivinar que pensaba

- Edward tu turno

- Yo nunca siendo hombre me he vestido de mujer – para mi sorpresa Jasper y emmett bebieron, los miré extrañada

- Ay Bella como si nunca hubieras sufrido un makeover de Alice

- ¿los vistes de mujer?

- Si bueno solo fue una vez, pero hay fotos

- Bueno es de nuevo mi turno y en base a lo descubierto en el yo nunca de jasper, Yo nunca me he masturbado pensando en Bella, esa es mi venganza eddy – Edward me miró y me sonrió y se bebió su vaso (la ducha fria fue un poco larga XP)

- Yo nunca soñé que besaba a Mike newton

- Con todo el asco del mundo lo acepto – dije y tomé mi vaso, Emmett se reía estrepitosamente y Edward me miraba incrédulo

- Yo nunca lo hice en el escritorio de Carlisle – cuatro vasos volvieron a levantarse

- Yo nunca he hecho un striptease – los vasos de Emmett, Alice y Rose se levantaron

- Bien mi turno, yo nunca no he pasado de 2 base con mi novia – Edward y yo bebimos de nuestros vasos

- Yo nunca he sido compulsiva por la compras – Alice levanto su vaso con orgullo y es el turno de emmett y me miró con malicia

- Yo nunca he fantaseado con las cosas que haría en la cama con Edward – debería avergonzarme pero el alcohol me tenia desinhibida, así que levante mi vaso y miré a Edward y le lancé un beso y tome mi trago.

- Ya que estamos con esas, yo nunca he fantaseado con hacer un trío – Emmett para varias se tomo su trago y se llevo un golpe de rosalie

- Yo nunca he tenido un oso de peluche llamado oso bubu bajo la cama para que mis hermanos no se burlen de mi – Jasper y Edward se reían a carcajadas y Emmett sentido, se tomo su vaso y volvió a ser mi turno

- He tenido esta duda hace un tiempo cuando encontré unas cosas dudosas en mi habitación, así que hay va, yo nunca he tenido sexo en la habitación de bella o sea mi habitación – dos vasos se levantaron, los de jasper y Alice, que solo se miraban entre ellos

- ¡Lo sabia! Inmorales profanaron mi habitación

- lo siento durante una de las veces que te fuimos a cuidar, no llegabas de La Push y mientras que te esperábamos pasó – ahora era el turno de Jasper

- bueno Bella, ahora yo nunca he tenido casi un orgasmo en la ducha por fantasear con Edward - esto era el colmo, maldita Alice

- y dale, si fíjate lo hice y Alice eres una bocona – tomé mi vaso y lo bebí todo, no puedo creer que Alice le haya contado eso. Edward me miraba sorprendido

- Lo lamento bella, solo se lo dije porque nunca pensé que lo soltaría en un juego como este, lo siento

- Bueno ya no importa

- Lo siento Bella

- Da lo mismo jasper, bueno se han sabido cosas peores, de mujer como te llamas, Janis o Jeannette – Emmett y Edward casi se descuelgan de la risa y era el turno de Edward

- Yo nunca he bebido sangre humana – yo fui la única que no levantó su vaso

- Bueno se acabo el tequila, ya estoy cansada y todo me da vueltas.

Finalmente quedamos Yo con 6 shots, Edward con 6, Alice con 9, Jasper con 8, Rosalie con 7 y Emmett con 10, bien, Alice acertó Emmett fue el que quedó peor, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, así que cada quien se levantó como pudo y se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra cama, me quite la ropa y con el desorden no encontré mi pijama y no que estuviera muy bien como para buscarlo, si de sobria me caigo, borracha peor, así que me acosté solo con ropa interior mientras Edward estaba en el baño, me tape todo. Escuche a Edward salir del baño, rodeó la cama y se acostó y cuando me fue a abrazar se tensó

- Bella es.. estas solo en tu ropa interior

- Si ¿te gusta? Lo compre especialmente para ti

- Si, no te lo negare me encanta amor

El conjunto en si no era muy revelador, era un sostén de media copa, sin tirantes y sin espalda, con el borde de encaje y las bragas bueno eran normales tipo tanga, y tenia el mismo borde con encaje

- la verdad esperaba que quizás con esto, reconsiderarías la conversación de la tarde

- lo considero amor, lo considero

- Si, pero tranquilo eddy no pienso atacar tu dulce inocencia, por lo menos no hoy, estoy cansada

- De.. de acuerdo tranquila, estas graciosa

- Y bien, antes de dormir ¿te gustó la inversión?

- Me fascinó, continua invirtiendo amor, eres excelente para eso

- Gracias, buenas noches Edward

- Buenas noches Bella

Edward me abrazó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego de eso me entregue a los brazos de Edward… perdón de Morfeo.

Ya ta!

Quiero agradecer mucho los reviews que recibo, son muy importantes para yo!

Ya ven las cosas se van calentando! Pronto quizás que cosas podrían pasar!

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, si es así háganmelo saber y si tienen sugerencias bienvenidas sean…

ahora tengo una petición, una chica (perdón no se me tu nick, no tengo Internet, así que escribo los capis en mi casa y los llevo listos para subir, así que no tengo, ahora que son las 2:27 de la madrugada donde buscar los reviews tu nombre) me dijo que conocía la isla san Andrés, parece que era colombiana, si pudieses contarme un poco del lugar para ambientar un poco mas la situación, es que elegí el lugar porque una amiga mía, fue para su luna de miel, pero digamos que vio mucho de la isla, eee no, estaba ocupada en otras cosas xd así que porfa si sabes ayúdame!

Saluditos a todas!

**SandiaCullen**


	5. Entre Crudas y Peliculas

Gracias por sus Reviews, lamento el retraso, pero uff han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente, aparte he sufrido del mal que todo autor suele tener alguna vez un bloqueo literario, aviso enseguida que este es un capitulo de transición ya que por el bloqueo aun no se bien como continuar, abajo les explico mejor.

Ahora quería subir este capi para navidad, pero no me salio como quería así que lo rescribí, de este modo igual espero que hayan pasado una excelente navidad y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo!

Agradeciendo también su preferencia y espero disculpen el casi mes de atraso (no me cuelguen pliss)

**Entre Crudas y Peliculas  
**

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente el maldito sol, porque así es como todos lo sentimos, me despertó, mi cabeza tenia un concierto de batería privado y yo no podía más, a mi lado Edward se veía perfecto, a veces me preguntaba si aun siendo humano siempre parecía perfecto.

-¿Qué tal?

-Horrible y ¿tu?

-He tenido mejores días, amor si quieres voy a pedirle a Carlisle algo para el dolor de cabeza

-Te lo agradecería

Edward se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, yo me senté en la cama y la sabana que me cubría todo el cuerpo bajó a mi cadera y me vi solo con el sostén que llevaba y miré donde estaba Edward que se sonrojó pero aun así no me quitaba la vista de encima, mi cara se volvió un tributo a los tomates y me tapé rápidamente ¿Por qué solo estaba con sujetador?

-amor si te preguntas porque estas así, tu te acostaste así, estabas muy ebria para buscar tu pijama

-¿ebria? ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?

-¿Hasta donde recuerdas? – puse mi mente a trabajar a doble marcha, pero solo recordaba hasta cierto punto

-hasta que Emmett y Jasper admitieron que se habían vestido de mujer

-uu te saltaste la mejor parte amor

Edward me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas, una de mis favoritas y salió de la suite, dejándome con una gran interrogante en mi cabeza ¿Qué habré dicho o hecho anoche? Luego bajé mi rostro hacia mi cuerpo semi desnudo y me sonrojé ¿dormí así con Edward? Me levanté afirmándome de la pared, llegué al baño y me vi al espejo, reprimí un grito, me veía horrible y olía a alcohol, rápidamente me quité la ropa y entré en la Ducha, puse el agua fría y comencé a despejarme; Mientras lo hacia, fragmentos de lo de anoche

"_Yo nunca no he pasado de 2 base con mi novia _

_Con todo el asco del mundo lo acepto" - _¿yo dije eso?

"_he tenido sexo en la habitación de bella con Janis o Jeannette" - _¿Quiénes son esas y que hacían en mi habitación?

"_Yo nunca he sido compulsiva con hacer un trío con Eddy y Jannette" _– alguien me pagará el psicólogo

"_Yo nunca he hecho un striptease en el escritorio a Carlisle" _– Oh Dios pobre Esme

"_me he masturbado y he tenido casi un orgasmo en la ducha por fantasear con oso bubu bajo la cama" - _¿Quién mierda es OSO BUBU?

Salí espantada de la ducha y me sequé lo mas rápido posible, salí a la habitación y Edward aun no regresaba, me vestí con ropa interior no provocativa y muy cómoda, un pantalón de chándal y una camisa de tirantes verde y me acosté a tratar de no pensar en nada, esperando a Edward me debía muchas respuestas, a los 5 minutos Edward entró a la habitación con Carlisle tras él.

-Buenos días Bella

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

-Eso les pasa por tomar en exceso, pero por lo menos lo hicieron aquí y no en otro lugar

-Ni me digas, que no lo repito – Carlisle trataba mantener el semblante molesto, pero aun así sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una semi sonrisa denotando que lo disfrutaba y le causaba gracia

-Tranquila amor tu no estas tan mal, en cambio Emmett y Alice desde que despertaron no se han despegado del baño han devuelto hasta lo que comieron anteayer

-¿Y Jasper y Rosalie?

-Ellos están bien, Jasper solo con dolor de cabeza peor que el tuyo y Rosalie en el trayecto de aquí a su habitación, se cayó no sabe donde, pero tiene un gran cardenal en la pierna, ahora Esme esta con ella

-Y tú te ves como siempre, ¿acaso no te pasó nada? – Edward miró hacia otro lado y negó, a lo que Carlisle habló

-Si, por eso fuiste a mi suite a las 8 de la mañana a pedirme cualquier cosa para sacarte el dolor de cabeza

-Mmm… mentiroso, si te dolía porque no decírmelo

-Porque no me gusta que te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien, ahora tu eres la que debe descansar

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 13:32 has dormido lo requerido para un humano, pero tomate estas pastillas, come algo y descansa, creo que lo de bucear quedará para mañana

-Pero Carlisle, si quieres ve tu con Esme, no desaproveches tus vacaciones por nosotros

-Tranquila, son mis hijos y no me gusta dejarlos así, a parte que queríamos pasar tiempo con ustedes, descansen, en la noche tenemos el especial de películas de la familia Cullen así que elijan una película, para pedirla y la vemos en la noche

-Gracias Carlisle, por todo

-De nada pequeña, sabes que te quiero como una hija

Me recosté mientras Edward pedía servicio a la habitación, al rato llegó una chica que se le caía la baba por MI Edward y él amablemente le pidió que se retirara, me acercó la comida que consistía en tostadas con jugo de durazno.

-con cosas así me agrada no saber lo que piensan los otros

-si solo bastaba ver como te miraba para saberlo

-bueno, pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi Bella

-gracias, Edward necesito hablar de un tema serio contigo

Edward me miró escrutando mi rostro buscando saber que quería hablar con él, se recostó a mi lado mientras yo comía.

-bien.. yo que.. quería saber que pasó anoche – buena la hora en que me pongo a tartamudear

-mmm… me dijiste que recordabas hasta que Emmett y Jasper dijeron que se habían vestido de mujer verdad

-si pero, mientras me duchaba fragmentos del resto llegaron a mi y necesito saber el resto para saber si tengo que contratar a un psicólogo o no

-¿amor que recuerdas? – me puse roja no quería que supiera las cosas que pensé si no eran verdad

-mmm… todo es muy borroso, mejor dime tu – Bajé el rostro y de reojo noté que Edward sonreía y me abrazaba

-bueno luego de eso, reconociste que con todo el asco del mundo soñaste que besaste a Mike Newton, que por lo demás también me dio asco a mi, amor como pudiste soñar tal atrocidad – así que eso era, no dije lo otro

-fue horrible y también me asquee mucho, fue durante el tiempo que te fuiste amor, se puso muy insistente

-bueno, ya esta olvidado, continuando luego mis hermanos aceptaron que han tenido sexo en el escritorio de Carlisle – AHHH eso era y no lo otro uff me alegro

-no volveré a tocar ese escritorio en mi vida

-luego Alice, rose y emmett admitieron haber hecho un striptease

-no me sorprende en realidad

-a mi tampoco, pero no me agrada porque ya sabes les leo la mente y no es muy grato, bueno luego nosotros aceptamos que no hemos pasado de segunda base – por ti, porque si por mi fuera ahh ahora ya recuerdo eso

-luego Alice acepto lo que todos sabemos que es compulsiva con las compras – mmm ahh era por eso y no lo otro

-bueno no podemos negar que es así

-y bueno – ahora Edward se sonrojó – luego aceptaste que… -carraspeo- fantaseabas con.. –carraspeo- tener sexo conmigo – ahora la roja era yo y a mil, como dije eso

-ahh ok – tenia la vista fija en mi pan tostado, habían visto algo más fascinante que eso, no sabia que hacer, pero Edward me abrazó mas fuerte

-es normal amor que sientas deseo por mi como yo lo siento por ti, cuando era vampiro me era un poco mas fácil concentrarme en otras cosas, podía irme a cazar y entregarme al instinto, pero ahora que soy humano…- Edward calló y yo quede pensando

-ahora que eres humano ¿Qué? – Edward miraba la pared fijamente y su rostro se sonrojaba furiosamente

-bueno ya sabes, como actúan las hormonas y eso – entonces sentí prácticamente como una ampolleta se encendía en mi cabeza

-ahora que eres humano… te… masturbas - Edward se sobresaltó y me miró intensamente, yo sonreí – tranquilo amor, no sabes lidiar con tus hormonas humanas, esta bien

-si pero te juro que fue una sola vez – ver a Edward así realmente fue divertido

-bueno y que mas sucedió

-luego Emmett admitió que le gustaría hacer un trío

-no se porque no me sorprende

-verdad, luego rosalie se enojo y como era su turno, descubrió que Emmett tenia un oso bajo su cama que se llamaba BUBU y que lo escondía para que no nos burláramos de él – así que bubu es un peluche, ok ya no estoy traumatizada

-bubu eh, ya lo imagino

-Luego Jasper y Alice admitieron que tuvieron Sexo en tu habitación.. hablando de eso dijiste que encontraste cosas sospechosas en tu habitación ¿Qué eran?-

-Mmm un bóxer y un portaligas, creía que era una de las típicas bromas de Emmett, pero luego noté que mi cama estaba muy desordenada y la ventana mas abierta de lo usual, a los 5 minutos llegaron Alice y Jasper, deje las cosas donde las encontré y luego cuando se fueron las cosas ya no estaban.

-Ahh mis hermanos cuando aprenderán, bueno amor quieres que siga, no es necesario la verdad – Edward evitaba mirarme, eso significaba que seria algo muy vergonzoso pero debía saber o Emmett me molestaría eternamente

-Quiero saberlo Edward

-Bueno Jasper dijo que tu… alguna vez estando en la ducha casi tuviste… un.. un orgasmo… pen… pensando en mi – mi rostro se incendió eso era confidencial entre Alice y yo

-Pero amor tranquila ya te dije que es normal, a parte tu no eres la única que le a pasado eso en la ducha - ¿el quiere decir que..?

-Amor fue ayer verdad mientras me fui de compras

-Eee… si

-Ok y que mas sucedió

-Bueno cuando jasper dijo eso, te enojaste con alice y le dijiste que era bocona y luego le dijiste a jasper si vestida de mujer se llamaba janis o jeannette – ahhh hay estaban esas, eran jasper –luego terminó el juego y nos acostamos a dormir

-Ahh ya lo entiendo todo gracias

-El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando de lo que haríamos al día siguiente y proponíamos ideas sobre qué película elegir, luego de discutir a fondo cada una de las películas de la lista que nos proporcionó el hotel, nos decidimos por Megamente, quedamos de juntarnos en la suite de Esme y Carlisle a las 6 de la tarde, Edward ya había encargado al película y mi dolor de cabeza ya casi había desaparecido e íbamos de camino al lugar, al llegar estaban Jasper y Emmett

-¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie?

-Son mujeres están arreglándose

-¿para ver películas con la familia?

-Así son, mi Rose no sale desarreglada nunca

Al rato llegaron y todos nos repantigamos en la salita, Edward, Esme, Carlisle y yo estábamos en un sillón largo, en uno individual estaba Emmett con Rose sobre su regazo y en el piso sobre muchos cojines estaban Alice y Jasper. Entre todos había recipientes con palomitas, dulces, galletas y en la mesita de centro había bebidas, frente a nosotros había una pantalla plana, la primera película que vimos fue la seleccionada por Alice y Jasper, aunque entre nosotros creo que solo fue elección de Alice. La primera película fue "El Diablo se viste a la Moda" demasiado Alice. Edward y Emmett se durmieron a la mitad de la película. Luego fue el turno de nuestra película y como ya había dicho pusimos "Megamente" fue muy graciosa, por lo menos Emmett se rió mucho Luego llegó el turno de la película de Rosalie y Emmett, al parecer algo que a ambos le gustaba, eligieron "Rápido y Furioso 4", bastante acción y Vin Diesel esta como quiere (BABA) y finalmente ya tenía sueño, pero aun quedaba otra película, la de Esme y Carlisle todos quedamos sorprendidos con su elección "Van Helsing" todos los miramos confundidos, pero ambos sonreían y solo decían "nos pareció divertida" durante la película me asaltaron varias cosas, primero el fake hecho de que los vampiros sean feos como el Drácula de la película, que el sol les afecte y lo del agua bendita, ahora acertado es lo de los hombres lobos que pueden matar a los vampiros, pero eso que esas bolsas de asquerosidades sean "Hijos" de vampiros me pareció una real estupidez, bien sabido es que los vampiros no pueden concebir, aunque los Cullen eran vampiros normales y ahora son humanos, me pregunto… será posible.

**Pov Narradora**

Bella tenía dudas y esas mismas dudas estaban reflejadas en los rostros de tres vampiras que sumidas en sus pensamientos inconscientemente pensaban lo mismo, esa noche las cuatro fueron a dormir, pensando en la mínima pero aun así plausible posibilidad de que de sus cuerpos ahora humanos pudiesen engendrar vida, pero lo que ellas no tenían en cuenta es las consecuencias que aquello podría traer. Finalmente nada ha sucedió aun, no hay nada escrito.

Cerca, en un mundo onírico, donde la naturaleza hace de ella una maravilla, se encontraba el mundo de las hadas donde una pequeña Oriel, hada guardiana de los Cullens veía la situación desde lejos, en sus ojos denotaba la preocupación constante.

-Oriel, hermana ¿qué te tienen triste? – una hada mayor pelirroja con brillantes ojos verdes miraba preocupada a Oriel

-Mmm… Kairel me preocupan los Cullen

-¿La familia de vampiros vegetarianos?

-Si esa misma, se están planteando el hecho de poder concebir, el problema es que cuando quise darles una lección sobre la humanidad, para que no subestimaran lo que perdieron, no me detuve a pensar en ese punto

-Comprendo tu preocupación, pero no puedes interferir mas de lo que ya lo has hecho

-Pero hermana ¿si llegan a tener problemas con sus autoridades? Por lo que he escuchado los Vulturis son injustos y despiadados

-Si llegase a pasar cosa que dudo, ya que solamente están experimentando lo que es ser humano, no creo que puedan llegar al nivel de poder engendrar hijos aunque no lo puedo asegurar, pero si pasase tendrás que involucraste y de paso yo también

-Hermana tú ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu hermana y mi deber es cuidarte

-Tengo miedo hermana, esto se me está saliendo de las manos

-Tranquila sabes que lo que hiciste altera su futuro, pero solo un poco así que tranquila, pero mantenme al tanto de todo.

-Así lo hare, gracias Kairel

-De nada Oriel, para eso somos las hermanas.

La noche paso tranquila al cuidado de Oriel que cada cierto tiempo investigaba en el futuro los cambios que su pequeño juego podría causar, solo esperemos que no sea tan malo o sí?

ahora si me explayo, perdone lo poco, epro como dije es transicion. por los reviews he notado que algunas lectoras han notado que este fic, puede tomar mas de una dirección, es por eso que me gustaría su opinión por interno, porque espero comprendan que mi idea general, era la experiencia humana, pero no se hasta que punto, ya que como dijo una de ustedes (ya saben que a la hora que me dan los atakasos literarios es como a las 2 de la mañana, y no tengo donde ver los reviews) podrían pasar cosas que perduren con el tiempo. Así que me gustaría su opinión al respecto.

Bien dicho esto espero les haya gustado este capítulo que solo es de transición, y les recuerdo que no pienso dejare este fic sin terminar, es el primer fic (no oneshot) que hago, así que gracias por leer!

**Sandia Cullen**


	6. un dia para recordar

**Sandia: como autora de este fic, advierto que este capitulo tiene lemon o contenido para mayores de 18 años, por lo tanto si no te agradan este tipo de cosas, se libre de saltarte el capitulo y esperar el siguiente, ya que no afecta mucho la realización del mismo, solo es a modo de darle importancia a los personajes y a recalcar y dar paso a la continuidad de hechos del fic y porque para mi es importante este capitulo por muchas cosas.**

**Alice al habla**

Hola lindas, Sandy me ha dado la oportunidad de dar la presentación y el disclaimer esta ocasión, ustedes puede que pregunten ¿Por qué tu Alice? bien es fácil, este capitulo se trata sobre mi Jazz y yo!

Rose: perdón no eres la única

Alice: bueno también es sobre Rose y Emmett y sobre Esme y Carlisle, Wii espero les guste, se que en general es un Edward/Bella pero nosotros somos también importantes…sii, así que les agradezco los Reviews que le dejan a Sandy que la hacen inmensamente feliz! Y también agradecemos las opiniones que entregaron sobre el fic, ya que le aclararon la película a Sandy y a que no saben (bueno entre nosotras, ya lo había visto en una visión) el Muso sexy de Sandy volvió

**SandiaCullen:** como que te apuras, ya queremos leerlo ¬¬

**Alice:** ya voy sandy tranquila, bueno todo lo reconocible es de **SM** o sea, personajes y demases, por lo demás la trama le pertenece a Sandy y en cierta parte a ustedes, ya que todas han aportado un poco a la realización del Fic, ya sea con comentarios, opiniones, reviews, alertas (N/A: descubrí que era una alerta wiii), favoritos, etc… sin mas que agregar disfruten el capitulo que es con mucho amor.

**Porque no Necesitamos Palabras (Alice POV)**

La cruda no me la quitó nadie y lo peor lo mas anti fashion es vomitar mis nuevos Jimmy Shoes, es que no me lo puedo perdonar, eran exclusivos, me desperté en la mañana con todo revuelto y como no alcancé a llegar al baño tome el primer recipiente que vi y por no fijarme y pensar que era un cubo de basura vomité en la caja de mis adorados zapatos nuevos, los quería usar cuando volviéramos a ser vampiros.

Por lo menos ya me sentí mejor para cuando vimos las películas, es que Miranda es genial, sabe de moda casi tanto como yo y no podemos negar que la chica mejoró mucho su vestuario es lo que quisiera lograr yo con Bella, pero si ella tuviera la disposición de esa chica seria todo mucho más fácil.

En fin, hoy me siento estupenda, el sol alumbra y entibia el ambiente, no tengo frío, no como en Forks es que ese lugar si que es una nevera, no se como Bella lo aguanta. Me he despertado y al girar veo a mi ángel personal, si aunque Jasper se sienta tan mal por su pasado, hoy a pagado con creces, se que él dice que yo lo salvé pero él no entiende que él también me salvó, al despertar al mundo vampirico lo primero que vi fue a él y supe que solo él me haría feliz, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, sé que el futuro puede cambiar y yo lo sé mejor que nadie, pero por muchos cambios que hubiesen en mi vida siempre la constante es Jasper, lo amo tanto y aunque Edward se lamente por ser vampiro, por tener la eternidad junto a Jasper no existe más felicidad que esta, comprendo a Bella, no se porque Edward no puede hacerlo.

Jasper se ha movido a mi lado, abre sus hermosos ojos azules, los amo, pero extraño ese líquido dorado el cual puedo estar horas mirando, porque así es como nos comunicamos. Me observa y me entrega una sonrisa dedicada de amor, las conozco pues solo a mí me las da, se sienta en la cama y me abraza

Buenos días señorita – su acento sureño, si bien intenta ocultarlo por la vida que llevamos, en la intimidad es el que siempre usa, porque sabe que me encanta

Buenos días caballero, sabe creo que se equivoca – me mira confuso

¿Por qué bella dama?

Porque no soy señorita, soy una mujer felizmente casada

Ohh es una lastima

¿Por qué lo dice?

Porque la he mirado a los ojos y he quedado perdidamente enamorado de usted

Es un gran problema caballero, mi esposo es terriblemente celoso

No tiene porque enterarse

Lo siento, pero le soy fiel

¿A su esposo?

A mi corazón y este le pertenece a él

Me alegro

¿en serio?

Si pues señora – me recalca la palabra – conozco a su esposo y se de muy buena fuente que su corazón le pertenece a usted

Y de que lo conoce señor…

Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock

Bien señor Whitlock de que conoce usted a mi marido

Lo conozco desde que fue concebido, incluso antes y usted bella dama hasta el momento no me ha dicho su nombre

mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Whitlock, caballero

mire la coincidencia, sabe en realidad he venido aquí, pues, se ha extraviado mi esposa usted podría ayudarme a encontrarla

y mientras la busca coquetea, que mala fama se hace señor

lo lamento, pero no he podido refrenar el sentimiento ante tal belleza, pero señora – de nuevo recalcando la palabra – Whitlock si fuese tan amable podría ayudarme

claro caballero a nadie se le niega la ayuda, ¿dígame como es su esposa?

Mi esposa, es pequeña, menudita, pero increíblemente hermosa, usa el cabello corto y disparatado para todos lados y tiene unos hermosos ojos pardos e incluso algunas veces se le pueden ver dorados

Oh como la describe parece ser muy bonita

Bonita no, hermosa, despampanante

Oh y ¿como se llama su esposa señor Whitlock? – me mira y sonríe al estilo sureño

Se llama Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Whitlock

Oh entonces caballero creo que la ha encontrado

No sabe cuanta dicha me causa eso

Al momento de decir eso, Jasper se inclinó hacia mí y me beso delicadamente en los labios, haciendo remover todo mi interior, me observó con una sonrisa arrogante, a veces era molesto tener alguien tan receptivo con las emociones como tu pareja, pero en otras ocasiones sirve demasiado, como cuando me asaltan grandes ganas de hacer el amor con Jasper, siente mi lujuria, y eso aumenta la de él. Aunque su don no este activo, como humano sabe leerme de igual manera, quizás con mis gestos… realmente no lo se, pero me encanta. Recordar todas estas cosas empezó a ponerme muy acalorada (si me permiten la expresión) y Jasper no tardó en notar mi estado.

Jasper se levantó de la cama dejándome apreciar su bien formado cuerpo que ya conocía de memoria pero que nunca me cansaría de observar iba solo con unos Boxers azul marino, que acentuaban su muy prominente erección, que sirvió solamente para acalorarme más

y bien quisiera la señora Whitlock acompañarme a darme un baño

No necesitaba visiones para saber mi respuesta

Por supuesto, gentil caballero

Me levanté y caminé a su lado, caminamos tomados de la mano en dirección al baño.

Este era de color crema, donde se situaba el lavamanos que era como una fuente de vidrio y un gran espejo, seguido del vater y al fondo se encontraba una ducha de vidrio y al otro extremo un tina grande donde fácilmente entraríamos los dos, Jasper abrió la llave de la tina y la puso a llenar mientras me llevaba de la mano a la ducha, abrió el grifo y se desnudo frente a mi, yo lancé un suspiro al aire, tenia frente a mi a la perfección hecha hombre. Jasper era de contextura delgada, pero por todo su cuerpo tenia finos músculos definidos, a mis ojos humanos no se apreciaban las cicatrices de guerra que tenia, pero aun siendo vampiro, no me molestaban, eran parte de su pasado y se que sin ellas, Jasper no seria lo que es hoy.

Lentamente se acercó a mi y con sus manos comenzó a rozar mis brazos desde mis manos hasta mis hombros y se acercó a las tiritas de mi camisón de dormir, que era de satén lila hasta medio muslo con mucho cuidados las tomo y las deslizó hasta mis hombros y comenzó a bajarlas por mis brazos hasta que deliberadamente las dejó caer con todo el camisón, dejándome expuesta a él, durante todo le proceso no dejó de taladrarme con esos azulados ojos, luego de sacarme el camisón, hizo un barrido con sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo, sonriendo.

eres tan hermosa

gracias, tu eres maravillosamente guapo

Solo sonrió y tomó mi mano, dirigiéndonos a la ducha, donde luego de meternos a los dos, cerró la puerta de vidrió y las gotas de agua tibia comenzaron a mojarnos, nos abrazamos y dejamos que el agua nos empapara a ambos.

Mientras el agua caía, comenzamos a besarnos, sus labios ásperos rozaban los míos, con extrema delicadeza, mientras sus manos, me tocaban la espalda, haciendo círculos y yo tomada a su cintura abandonaba su boca, para darle pequeños besos a su pecho bien formado, jasper soltaba pequeñas risitas, sabia que le daba cosquillas, Jasper se acercó a mi y bajo sus manos a mi trasero tomándome desde ahí, levantándome quedando a su altura, pase mis piernas por su cintura y sentí su erección, jasper hizo un movimiento y quede entre la pared de vidrio y él, comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo tomaba su cabello entre mis manos y lanzaba gemidos de placer, eso era el cielo y Jasper era mi ángel personal, seguimos besándonos, mientras nos tocábamos el uno al otro, en un momento determinado Jasper estiro la mano y de la ducha dejó de salir agua, sin soltarme abrió la puerta de la ducha que ya estaba llena de vapor y nos dirigimos a la tina que ya estaba casi llena, nos metimos juntos y cerré la llave, Jasper se sentó y yo me puse a horcajadas sobré él.

Volvimos a besarnos y Jasper dirigió sus manos a mis senos, los tocó con cuidados como si de un tesoro se tratase, desde el nacimiento de ellos, hasta la punta de mis rosados pezones, nos separamos y me dirigí a besar su cuello, y lo mordí, al hacerlo el soltó un suspiro

te deseo Alice

y yo a ti, te amo Jasper

Te amo Alice

Inconscientemente mientras nos tocábamos comenzamos a movernos , bajo el agua, sentía que mi centro se iba encendiendo poco a poco con la exigente necesidad de sentir a Jasper en mi interior, durante los besos, caricias y roces, senti la erección de Jasper sobre mi centro, haciendo mas latente mi necesidad y seguramente la de él.

Jasper movió su mano de mi seno y comenzó a bajarla lentamente hasta mi vientre donde jugó con mi ombligo y siguió su viaje hasta mis rizos, con los que se entretuvo hasta que llegó a mi centro donde movía lentamente sus dedos, haciéndome gemir sonoramente.

Jasper hazme el amor – me miró con fervoroso deseo en la mirada y con una sonrisa deslumbradora me dijo

Lo que usted desee mi señora.

Acto seguido, me levantó un poco quedando su erección exactamente sobre mi centro, solo basto que me inclinara hacia abajo y él entró en mi, lanzando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, lentamente comencé a moverme, mientras Jasper me besaba el cuello y acariciaba mi espalda, a cada estocada sentía mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente, la respiración de Jasper era entrecortada igual que la mía, nunca creí que esta vida, humana o vampiro me esperaba algo tan maravilloso como hacer el amor con Jasper.

Cuando comencé a sentir que mi centro se contraía, y el placer aumentaba Jasper noto mi deseo en aumento, bajo su rostro hasta mis senos y comenzó a besarlos, mientras nos movíamos tan naturalmente como lo es al hacer el amor, mis movimientos fueron mas rápidos, ya sentía el orgasmo cerca y Jasper también. comenzó a besar mis senos con frenesí, los besaba, los lamía y mordía dulcemente mis pezones, llevándome a la locura, comencé a gemir sonoramente ante todo el placer que sentía, me volvía loca, tanto placer, cuando mis movimientos se volvieron irregulares, sentí que me desbordaba, grite el nombre de Jasper mientras tenia un asombroso orgasmo que hasta me hizo creer que mi actual estado de humana no lo soportaría y dos movimientos después, Jasper tuvo su orgasmo, lanzando un gemido ronco, muy sexy.

Terminamos abrazados en la bañera, yo recostada en su pecho mientras nos acariciábamos mutuamente. Sin duda esto era el cielo y Jasper era el ángel que me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Porque a veces vale la pena no ser humana (Rosalie POV)**

Nos reunimos para el almuerzo, claro antes me preocupe de tener todo en orden, mi rostro, cabello, mi ropa y mi acompañante. Por supuesto, todo debía estar en su lugar, maquillaje leve en mi rostro, acentuando mi belleza natural, mi cabello con sus ondulaciones rubias perfectas, ropa de moda, (auspiciado por Alice) y no podía faltar mi maravilloso esposo, si lo se, a veces se preguntaran que hace una diva como yo, con semejante niñato gorila, pero por si no lo han notado, no todo es su apariencia física, si lo se suena raro que la magnifica Rosalie Hale lo diga, pero Emmett es mas para mi que una cara bonita, Emmett lo representa todo, si en un principio lo salvé porque me recordaba al hijo de Vera, luego fue él quien me dio la calma, la paz que necesitaba mi atormentada vida, también fue la alegría que me ayudó a seguir a delante y fue quien me hizo conocer ese sentimiento violento y maravilloso al que llamamos amor.

Bueno como decía, nos reunimos para comer, fuimos a un restaurant muy tropical llamado "Coral" y comimos muy a gusto, se veía a Alice y Jasper muy acaramelados, suele pasar que luego de compartir por 50 años con la gente empiezas a notar ciertos detalles, esa actitud por ejemplo de Alice y Jasper es porque si no me equivoco han tenido sexo recientemente, por ejemplo Edward y Bella, Bella mira a Edward como un ciego ve el sol por primera vez (esa analogía es muy errónea, ya que si nunca haz visto luz tan brillante como el sol, no te quedas embobado mirándolo porque te dolerán los ojos),mientras Edward se ve mas atormentado de lo usual, si no me equivoco Bella le ha estado insistiendo a Edward sobre el tema de su conversión, idea ridícula a mi parecer, pero ya que, le advertí si no me hace caso, problema suyo o sobre tener sexo donde Edward es tan cuadrado que ahh no sé no lo entiendo.

Y luego llegamos a Esme y Carlisle, mis queridos padres, ellos si que son fáciles de ver, Esme esta casi encima de Carlisle, lo que sugiere que algunas humanas han puesto el ojo en Carlisle y Esme solo esta proclamando suyo lo que le pertenece.

Luego de mi análisis, terminamos de comer entre bromas de mi adorado y estúpido esposo y mis hermanos, Alice solo los mira riendo, Bella y Esme conversan sobre las actividades de la tarde, si hoy tenemos actividades familiares, aunque no lo parezca quiero mucho a mi familia incluso a Bella, por lo menos ya me acostumbré a su presencia y no me desagrada del todo.

Como decía, hoy haremos una actividad familiar consistente en hacer snorkel en el mar de los 7 colores donde veremos arrecifes de coral y luego iremos a las cuevas submarinas y Emmett y yo pasaremos a una cueva fuera del recorrido que se llama la cueva del pirata, ya que a Emmett le fascinan los piratas, es algo sobre una leyenda que en esa cueva, los piratas escondían tesoros y eso, pero a mi esposo le fascinó la idea y nos desviaremos.

Luego de pagar, nos fuimos caminando hacia el muelle, que estaba cerca del restaurant, en el camino se apreciaba el mar brillando con el sol en todo su esplendor, me gusta ser humana, aunque si lo pienso quizás esto no me gustaría si no fuera por Emmett y la familia, ya que son ellos los que hacen mi existencia feliz y llevadera.

Seguimos caminando y ahh que sorpresa Bella se cayó, el resto del camino Emmett se burló de ella, no puedo negarlo fue muy gracioso, solo ella puede tropezarse con un pequeño montículo de arena.

Llegamos al muelle, y luego de una breve pero explicativa clase de snorkel con un tal Tomás, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y yo más un instructor llamado Ismael nos fuimos en una lancha, y Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella mas Tomás se fueron en la otra, nos llevaron a un sector de arrecifes llamado "La Manquel" luego de repetir las instrucciones básicas y de pasarnos todo el equipo, comenzamos a flotar, era realmente hermoso, lo mejor es que habían muchos peces hermosos que se nos acercaban, cuando éramos vampiros ni siquiera en los acuarios era esto posible, disfrutamos mucho, luego de pasar por todas las zonas indicadas, ya era tiempo de regresar, Carlisle y Esme, en vez de subir a nuestra lancha, subieron a la de los chicos y siguieron al recorrido de las cuevas submarinas.

Al subir Ismael nos dijo que nos llevaría a la cueva del pirata y que por esta razón nuestros padres no nos acompañarían, la lancha tomó el sentido contrario del de la otra lancha y bordeamos la Isla por alrededor de 20 minutos, luego a unos 200 metros se divisaba una pequeña entrada entre las rocas, al acercarnos la entrada se hizo más grande, alrededor de 3 metros, Ismael nos dejó en la orilla y prometió volver por nosotros en 3 horas más.

Emmett parecía un niño en disneyland, había traído linternas y buscaba por todos lados, se notaba realmente senderos por donde pudiesen haber estado los piratas, luego de caminar alrededor de media hora, el sendero se dividía uno en bajada y el otro en subida, Decidí ir en bajada ya que estaba cansada, así que caminamos un poco y giramos a la izquierda, luego había una bajada con mucho aroma a mar, al termino del camino quedé maravillada, era una cueva submarina, donde quizás si hubo alguna vez un tesoro, pero ahora solo era un tesoro natural, después de unas rocas comenzaba un trecho de arena blanca y sedosa que llegaba a una entrada de mar cristalina que aumentaba su profundidad hasta una pequeña cascada al otro extremo de la habitación, un pequeño recoveco de luz desde el techo de roca natural iluminaba las paredes recubiertas de agua de mar haciendo que la sal las hiciera brillar, era realmente espectacular.

Rose bebé, quizás no sea un gran tesoro lo que halle en este lugar, pero ¿me dejarías considerarte un tesoro, Mas bien Mi tesoro? – sus palabras derritieron mi corazón, realmente nadie conocía tanto a Emmett como yo y por eso se bien lo romántico y buen esposo que es

Por supuesto apuesto pirata – me sonrió pícaramente

Entonces tesoro mío, déjeme llevarla a Altamar

Emmett me tomó de la cintura y me condujo a la pequeña laguna que se formaba en la cueva, mientras me iba dejando pequeños besos en l cuello, luego cuando llegamos a una zona donde apenas Emmett podía permanecer de pie porque el agua era muy honda, nos besamos tan apasionadamente como éramos nosotros, y nos fuimos hundiendo de a poco, salíamos solo para tomar aire, nunca se me había hecho tan molesta la necesidad de respirar como ahora, poco a poco, roce a roce, Emmett fue encendiendo mi deseo, acrecentando mis ganas de él, tanto como yo encendía las de él de mi.

Fuimos nadando a la orilla donde Emmett me recostó sobre la arena y nos comenzamos a besar, lento y luego rápido, tanto como nuestra necesidad, sus manos comenzaron a descender desde mis hombros hasta la punta de mis dedos y de regreso, luego por mi espalda donde desabrochó la amarra de mi bikini, y luego al de mi cuello, sacándomelo del todo, comenzando a besar mis senos mientras yo masajeaba su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, que tomé firmemente para luego regresar a su espalda nuevamente, mientras nos reconocíamos, su cuerpo se frotaba contra el mío, yo besaba su cuello, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis senos, y mis manos descendían a su traje de baño y comenzaban a soltarlo, sus manos tomaron las mías y las dirigieron a su prominente y avasalladora erección que me estaba rogando por dejarla entrar en mi ser.

Emmett bajo mi mano de modo, que comencé a masajear su erección mientras con sus manos me quitaba la única prenda que me quedaba y de paso se quitaba la propia.

Su mano se fue directo a mi interior, masturbándome, de modo que me hacia casi pedir a gritos que me hiciera el amor, con dos dedos me masturbaba mientras con el pulgar hacia círculos en mi clítoris, cuando ya no pude resistir mas, grite el nombre de Emmett mientras tenia el mas maravilloso orgasmo de mi vida humana* mientras me recuperaba Emmett me besaba el rostro y se acostaba en la arena trayéndome con él, de modo que quede sobre él y comenzó a moverse sugerentemente mientras me tocaba, mientras me besaba apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas bailaban, se posicionó en mi entrada presionando dando comienzo de esta forma, a un placer inigualable, donde las embestidas iban y venían llevándonos al éxtasis, cuando nuestro placer llegó al extremo llegamos juntos al orgasmo, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro, para luego besarnos y yo caer sobre su pecho bien formado,

Son momentos así donde pienso que un placer así pensé que jamás podría disfrutar, si es verdad que siendo humana se disfruta hacer el amor, no se compara a hacerlo siendo vampiro toda sensación se multiplica por mil, y disfrutarlo con la persona que amas es lo mejor que puede existir, si bien, nunca fue mi deseo ser vampiro, agradeceré eternamente ser vampiro solo por darme la felicidad de haber conocido a Emmett y porque sea él con quien pueda compartir mi no vida y estos momentos, que sea él quien me haga el amor, no hay nada mejor que esto, porque a veces y solo a veces vale la pena no ser humana.

**Porque siempre has sido tú (Esme POV)**

Luego de ir a las cuevas submarinas, con los niños regresamos al hotel, una hora después llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, luego de comer algo, los chicos decidieron ir a visitar las ferias artesanales del pueblo, pero con Carlisle decidimos quedarnos a ver la puesta de sol, que sería alrededor de media hora mas, desde nuestra habitación se observaba con supremacía, ya que la habitación se encontraba en un segundo piso y nuestra cama estaba en diagonal al ventanal por donde se apreciaba el mar en todo su esplendor, estábamos acostados abrazados observando hacia el mar, Carlisle me acariciaba los brazos mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho, momentos así me llenaban tan profundamente, veía el pasado y pensaba en que el destino tenia algo guardado para mi, si bien poco recuerdo de mi vida humana, se que en mi infancia fui feliz, mis padres no eran muy cariñosos, pero mi empleada si lo era, una señora mayor con mucho amor para dar, a quien podía contar mis secretos porque contaba con la mayor discreción, fue a ella a quien le hablé por primera vez de Carlisle, cuando el amable y hermoso doctor me atendió por mi tobillo yo quedé anonadada y me gustó como un amor platónico , fueron mis recuerdos felices, pero luego deje de ser feliz al casarme, mi marido no era exactamente amoroso ni mucho menos sino todo lo contrario, lo único que me alentaba a seguir adelante fue enterarme que estaba embarazada, por lo cual huí donde una prima lejana, y desgraciadamente mi bebe murió de igual manera, por lo cual la depresión me llevó a suicidarme, y es ahí donde mi vida cambio radicalmente, cuando Carlisle me convirtió no sabia que esperar de mi vida, pero él la iluminó y ahora viendo este hermoso atardecer, veo a la maravillosa familia que tengo y no me arrepiento de nada, mis hijos llenaron el vacío que sentía.

El mar cambiaba de color mientras el ocaso daba paso al crepúsculo y así al anochecer, Carlisle me tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y me acomodó en la cama, lentamente nos besábamos siempre era así suave, delicado, con extremado amor, porque así es como siempre debió ser. Carlisle siempre me lo decía, "siempre que hagamos el amor, será demostrándote lo que siempre debió ser, como siempre te debieron tratar, como siempre te debieron amar" delicadamente nos sacamos la ropa el uno al otro, dejando rastro de besos por nuestra piel, y besándome intensamente amándome como siempre lo ha hecho entró en mi haciéndome delirar mostrándome a cada momento que me ama y siempre diciéndome que nací para él, porque realmente es posesivo como yo lo soy con él. Nos amamos intensamente hasta llegar al clímax donde grite su nombre mientras el me susurraba dulces "te amo" en mi oído, para luego abrazarme y acariciarme los brazos, subiendo y bajando, besándome lentamente el cuello mientras rozaba con su nariz mi cabello. Para minutos mas tarde hacer de nuevo el amor de la misma intensa pero mueve manera, llevándome nuevamente a la cima del mundo junto a él donde no existía nadie más que él y yo, donde solo estábamos los dos y no había mundo exterior, simplemente nos amábamos sin parar y así fue hasta quedar rendidos y abrazarnos para dormir.

Ahora lo veo dormir tan tranquilo, y lo observo realmente es hermoso completo desde su físico, hasta su forma de ser, el amor por su familia, su dedicación por u trabajo y su inmenso y eterno amor por mi, me hacen amarlo hasta confines no imaginados.

Como fue mi amor platónico en mi vida humana, y el mi amor real en mi vida vampirica, sin importar los intermedios, los problemas y demás, siempre ha sido él, y siempre lo será

siempre haz sido tu Carlisle

Y sin más me dormí en los brazos de mi amado.

bueno se habrán dado cuenta que edité el capitulo, la razón es que, bueno realmente me di cuenta que si lo hacia en capítulos separados serian capis muy cortos y alargaría innecesariamente el fic, supongo que varias se darán cuenta cual es la razón de este capítulo siempre he pensado que SM debería hacer un apartado de la saga Twilight sobre las otras parejas cullen, bueno eso es una apreciación personal XD y no se asusten mas adelante habrá algo de Edward y bella pero quiero ser un poco fiel al libro ya en el próximo capitulo sabrán porque

pero no me linchen no me demorare tanto en subirlo, es que este mes como les conté me fui de campamento, pero regrese y al día siguiente me fui a la playa con mi novio (wii) y regrese hace unos días, así que me puse a trabajar, pero no crean que fue tiempo perdido, ya que en la playa se me ocurrieron ideas para el siguiente capitulo que harán mas fiel al libro que es un aspecto que me preocupaba, se que mi fic es bastante fantasioso, pero me gusta mantener la base del libro y el pov de esme de este capitulo se me ocurrió mientras visitaba la casa de un poeta chileno llamado Pablo Neruda en un lugar llamado Isla Negra, me gustaría que la vieran es hermosa especialmente la habitación donde se me disparó la imaginación.

Espero les haya gustado, cada lemon es diferente y fue divertido y un reto para mi hacerlos, a veces me parece que soy muy cursi, bueno el amor me tiene asi XD

Bueno aparte espero que alguien lea esto, me es muy importante su opinión sobre la historia pero también sobre la redacción, por ahí en mi perfil escribí que estoy en la universidad estudiando para ser publicista, y el área en la que me quiero centrar es en la redacción creativa, por eso es muy importante para mi que si ustedes notan fallas en mi redacción u ortografía me lo digan, una amiga ya me dijo que suelo poner muchas comas, así que si alguna nota algo háganmelo saber muchas gracias, salio como largo.

Bueno, agradeciendo sus reviews, enviando buena vibra, esperando que a las escritoras (res) sus musas nunca las abandonen y sigan escribiendo las historias que tanto me fascinan y deseándole a las lectoras una buena sesión de lectura de fics!

Me hacen feliz las kero!

Sandia Cullen


	7. Un Gran Descubrimiento: AMOR

Hola gente!

Se que me he demorado un montón, pero les juro este capitulo lo vale! Me demoré porque muchas emociones me embargaron cuando lo escribía, lloré mucho al final, pero tranqui no pasa nada malo… aun y les tengo una sorpresita… listas!

CAPITULO DOBLE! Sii también por eso me demoré subiré dos capítulos seguidos con un desfase como de una hora, en realidad iba a ser solo un Cáp. pero iba a quedar como largo así que los separé, cariños, este capitulo es ultra dulce así que léanlo, espero que lo aprecien, ya que sin duda para mi a sido uno de los mas hermosos que he hecho, si no me entienden tranquilas, solo es que me enamoré de este capitulo, las quiero mucho gracias por leerme! Nota al pie del capitulo por favor leerla

Una recomendación, solo si quieren escuchen la canción Aquel Bahiano de soledad Pastorutti cuando comienza el show

Finalmente, Todos los derechos a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight, la trama es mia y juego a hacer una historia mamona pero sexy, tambien los derechos de la cancion Aquel Bahiano a Soledad Pastorutti

**Un gran descubrimiento: AMOR**

Comenzaba nuestra segunda semana de vacaciones, con un brillante sol, abrí mis ojos y miré a mi costado y no había nadie?

Me senté en la cama mas despierta y escanee la habitación y Edward no estaba, pero me fijé que la puerta del baño estaba semi abierta me levanté y al acercarme escuche el agua de la ducha corriendo, Edward debía estar bañándose me iba a girar para darle intimidad si no hubiera visto el reflejo de Edward en el espejo, mientras de duchaba había dejado la puerta corrediza abierta y tenia una espectacular vista del majestuoso cuerpazo de mi novio, ¿de verdad ese hombre quería casarse conmigo? (N/A: anda, sigue sacando pica ¬¬) no podía ni siquiera imaginar el porque, se que estaba mal espiarlo, pero era tan atrayente, tan viril, que era imposible no hacerlo, acerqué a la puerta y me asomé a observar mejor. Lo veía de espaldas, con el agua bajando de su pelo cobrizo, a su espalda y mas al sur aun, Alice tenia razón cualquiera se confundiría, Edward tenía un gran trasero y el agua seguía bajando por sus piernas, ¿había dicho que tenía grandiosas piernas?, ahh si ya lo dije.

Estaba tan embobada mirándolo que no noté que emití un gemido haciendo que Edward se percatara de mi presencia, Giró la cabeza y se quedó de piedra mirándome, mi rostro estaba como decirlo, ON FIRE! No podía estar mas roja.

Edward sonrió y cerró la llave de paso del agua

- ¿quieres bañarte? – lo miré incrédula

- no te preocupes yo ya terminé – claro no podía ser perfecto

- por mi me ducho contigo adentro de la ducha – espera ¿dije eso en voz alta? – ahora era Edward el incrédulo, me miraba confundido

- ee me refiero.. ahh… nada olvídalo – Edward se envolvió en una toalla y salió de la ducha y se acercó a mi

- por mucho que me gustase y creeme que lo deseo – me dio una de esas miradas intensas que hacen que sumado a lo anterior visto, sientas humedecer ciertas partes de tu cuerpo – te respeto mucho mas, te dije que lo consideraría y lo estoy haciendo, pero nuestra primera vez no quisiera que fuera en una ducha

- se pueden hacer otras cosas en una ducha – otra vez, mi cerebro no esta conectado con mi boca

- lo sé, pero es mucha la tentación – Edward mientras me decía eso tomó mi mentón para que lo mirara y al bajar la mano, quizás fue accidental, pero su mano rozó levemente uno de mis pezones que hacían acto de presencia. Edward sintió el roce y sonrió

- como dije, mucha tentación, Bella voy a salir con los chicos, Alice dijo que quería algo como día de mujeres o algo así, dijo que se juntaran en la suite de Esme a las 11:30. cuídate mucho – se acercó a besarme y comenzó lento y pausado, pero al abrazarnos el beso se tornó apasionado y necesitado, Edward me afirmo a la pared y se apegó a mi amoldándose a mi figura, mis manos recorrían la espalda mojada de Edward y el movía sus manos por mis costados, hasta que la maldita falta de oxigeno nos obligo a separarnos.

- Extráñame, yo de seguro lo haré

- Ya te extraño, no dejes que Emmett y Jasper apuesten mucho

- Lo intentaré adiós

Me bañé con agua fría tratando de despejar mi mente de lo que vi, pero guardaría el recuerdo por si acaso, me vestí sencillamente con un vestido de tela ligera color durazno amarrado al cuello y que llegaba a mis rodillas con unas sandalias a juego.

Me fui a la suite de Alice y desayuné con ella, al rato llegaron Esme y Rosalie juntas, Alice vestía una polera y una falda a juego color verde Esme llevaba un vestido simple parecido al mío color azul con sandalias blancas y Rosalie llevaba un top rosado y un short negro con sandalias rosadas.

Alice nos explicó que saldríamos a recorrer las calles de San Andrés a pie, para según ella, absorber el espíritu de San Andrés.

Salimos y recorrimos las calles, realmente era un lugar precioso y su gente parecía ser muy amable, todos saludaban a todos al paso, pasamos por unas tiendas de artesanías y como no, Alice compraba donde veía.

Al dar las 2 de la tarde nos dio hambre y pasamos a comer a un pequeño restorán muy modesto, pero la comida estaba riquísima la dama que nos atendió era la dueña y nos hizo sentir en casa, fue muy amable.

Salimos del lugar y seguimos recorriendo durante la tarde, cuando eran alrededor de las 5, Rosalie propuso ir a el camino que cercaba la playa para ver el atardecer, fuimos caminando hasta el lugar y la vereda de piedra en un lugar se ensanchaba dejando espacio para un pequeño escenario donde había gente reunida, de curiosas nos acercamos a ver, habían muchos jóvenes con ropa blanca repartiendo lo que parecía ser un folleto de algo, atrás al final del "escenario" (es solo la vereda pero mas ancha) un pequeño grupo de músicos, preparaba unos instrumentos.

- Se ve interesante, al parecer es un show, quedémonos a verlo

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, cuan niño de 5 años, todas aceptamos de buen agrado. Una de las jóvenes de blanco se nos acercó y nos preguntó que idioma hablábamos, Alice en deferencia a mi le dijo que Ingles, entonces nos ofreció un folleto a cada una y comenzó a hablar en ingles

- Hola mi nombre es Carla, nosotros somos del centro cultural de San Andrés, el Show que vamos a ofrecer ahora se trata de una de las antiguas tradiciones y leyendas de la Isla

- Hola yo soy Esme, ellas son Rosalie, Bella y Alice y ¿en que consiste? – pregunto Esme

- Les explico, en San Andrés hay una leyenda urbana, hace mucho tiempo sobre dos enamorados y su historia de amor, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era tan fuerte e indomable como el mar a nuestro costado, tan libre y natural como el viento que nos rodea, se cuenta que todos los habitantes sabían de su amor y colaboraban a que pudiesen verse ya que lo tenían prohibido, su amor era tan simple y atrayente que nadie quedaba indiferente cuando los veían juntos, se amaban profundamente pero que desafortunadamente no pudo terminar bien, durante el show se enteraran porque, bueno continuo, en honor a estos dos amantes del amor la Isla se siente agradecida cuando una pareja ya sea local o visitante sienten tal amor como estos jóvenes de la leyenda, por eso desde hace muchos años un hombre, el que esta allá en la playa – Carla apuntó a la playa donde un hombre de alrededor 60 años vestido también de blanco miraba hacia el maravilloso mar, reflejaba mucha calma, pero a la vez se veía triste – se encarga de conmemorar este hecho, haciendo una ceremonia simbólica de unión entre las parejas que quieran hacerlo, es un compromiso como el matrimonio pero solo es valido en San Andrés, no hay certificados de por medio, solo es para quienes quieran hacerlo – debo decir que esto me interesó

- Y si alguien quiere hacerlo ¿Cómo puede, hay que inscribirse en algún lado? – Esme, Alice y Rosalie me miraron sonriendo

- Solo deben hablar con don Elías, el caballero de allá – volvió a señalar al hombre de la playa – pueden venir juntos o solo uno, el tiene una como decirlo, intuición sobre las parejas, la ceremonia se realiza en la playa partiendo aquí.

- ¿aquí?

- Si, ahora vamos a realizar una, como es un compromiso libre, esta primera parte los interesados pueden asistir, pero luego cuando se realiza la ceremonia solo pueden ver desde aquí porque se hace donde esta don Elías, allá solo van la pareja, sus invitados y algunos de nosotros que ayudamos a oficiar.

- ¿Realizan muchas ceremonias? – Esme le pregunto a Carla algo confusa

- no, como le dije don Elías sabe a que parejas debe hacer la ceremonia y a cuales no, les habla acerca de lo que son las relaciones y los que no están en la situación solos se dan cuenta que no deben hacerlo, realmente son pocas, pero cuando las hacemos son hermosas

- que maravilla y ¿Quiénes se casan? – Carla apuntó a una pareja vestidos ambos de blanco que estaban abrazados y se miraban con mucho amor

- bueno ya vamos a empezar, el show es en español, pero en sus folletos esta la traducción, luego la ceremonia la pareja elige el idioma entre español e Ingles

- Carla ¿esto se paga? – preguntó Rosalie

- No es necesario, algunas parejas dejan un aporte voluntario, pero como les dije es un servicio que hace la Isla para no olvidar a esta pareja de enamorados.

- Gracias – le dijimos las cuatro

- Se ve interesante – dijo Rosalie

- ¿Piensas hacerlo Rosalie? – la mire esperando su respuesta

- no, aunque amo casarme con Emmett, me gustan las ceremonias más tradicionales ¿y tu Alice?

- No, con Jasper hicimos nuestro matrimonio hace mucho tiempo y acordamos volver a casarnos cuando cumpliéramos las bodas de oro ¿y tu Esme?

- Es muy hermoso, pero creo que esta ceremonia la necesita otro tipo de pareja – Esme me miró y me sonrojé – cariño no haz dicho nada al respecto ¿que piensas?

- En realidad me gustó mucho – mientras carla hablaba cada vez me gustaba mas la idea, sin duda el amor que con Edward nos profesábamos era eterno y ella dijo que era como un matrimonio solo valido aquí, era algo como "siempre tendremos san Andrés", un compromiso entre nosotros – de verdad quisiera que lo hiciéramos con Edward - Carla estaba escuchando nuestra conversación

- Si quieres hacerlo Bella, puedo hablar con don Elías, para concertar una cita

- Si me gustaría mucho

- Al terminar el show te diré cuando

- Gracias

El Show dio comienzo, abrí mi folleto y estaba en ingles había un texto que Alice me explicó que era lo que estaba diciendo el hombre en el escenario

Al final de la hoja decía que habría un número artístico que contaba la historia de los dos amantes y en la hoja siguiente se encontraba la letra de la canción.

(Póngale play si la quiere escuchar) Los músicos comenzaron a tocar, la música se sentía viva, calida como la Isla y Carla se situó junto a los músicos y se subió en la gran baranda que separaba la playa de la vereda y comenzó a cantar, unos cuantos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar contando la historia que cantaba Carla, yo veía y revisaba mi folleto para entender la canción.

_Otra triste historia_

_Como tantas que he escuchado _

_De un amor imposible_

_De un romance mal logrado_

_Dicen que era otro día más _

_En la playa San Andrés (lo cambie para que se entienda)_

_Se encontraba un doctor de puesto superior_

_Con su hija Lorena _

_Sentada en un bar y esperando al papá_

_Lorena escuchaba un piano_

_El pianista sonrió y Lorena cayó por aquel_

_TrigÜenisimo Bahiano_

_Poetas soñadores sin rumbo_

_Sin cruzados, pero ella no se iría de su lado no_

_Aquel Bahiano de tierra y sol_

_Le enseño lo que es el amor _

_Aquel bahiano Fue más que el cielo fue mas que un dios_

_La fuerza que los apoderó fue la que luego los traicionó_

_Ay todavía se oye en el aire a la Lorena llorar de amor por aquel bahiano _

_Por supuesto el padre puso el grito en el cielo_

_Hija que dirá tu madre y los demás_

_Ese miserable no es de tu categoría_

_Y no juega nuestra rica sociedad _

_Olvídate del bahiano que yo jamás lo permitiré_

_Y voy a llevarte lejos para que no lo vuelvas a ver_

_Con su alma en pena y sin consuelo estaba Lorena_

_Cuando a la cima del corcovado fue que llegó_

_No puedo vivir sin el amor de mi bahiano _

_Y así mismo abrió sus alas y voló_

_Aquel Bahiano de tierra y sol_

_Le enseño lo que es el amor _

_Aquel bahiano Fue más que el cielo fue mas que un dios_

_La fuerza que los apoderó fue la que luego los traicionó_

_Ay todavía se oye en el aire a la Lorena llorar de amor por aquel bahiano (bis)_

Al terminar la canción todos los presentes aplaudimos, luego el caballero que oficiaba el espectáculo, habló sobre este amor y que teníamos la fortuna de tener una pareja que deseaba oficiar su amor con una ceremonia, solicitó que la pareja avanzara y carla le puso una corona de flores blancas a la chica y un collar de flores iguales al hombre y les pidió a los invitados de la pareja avanzar hacia la playa, recién hay me di cuenta que donde estaba el caballero en la playa ahora estaba rodeado de antorchas y había una mesa con un mantel blanco, y un gran libro en el centro, un cirio blanco y algo que no alcanzaba a divisar era también blanco y se amontonaba, pero no se que era.

Los invitados se reunieron alrededor mientras un joven los ubicaba ordenadamente, mientras el hombre, don Elías, se acercó a la pareja y les sonrió, cruzó unas palabras con ellos y se acercó a los músicos y carla comenzó a hablar con él, mientras lo hacia él se volteo a mirarme y siguió hablando. Luego Carla se nos acercó

- ya hablé con él y dijo que si no tienes inconveniente pueden reunirse mañana aquí mismo a las 12 del día – Carla se puso a pensar y luego agregó – y dijo que no debes temerle al compromiso, porque inconscientemente ya estas ligado a él eternamente

Las cuatro la quedamos mirando confundidas, ella solo sonrió y se despidió porque dijo que debía asistir a la ceremonia.

Caminamos de regreso, conversando sobre lo que quería hacer todas me apoyaron incluso Rosalie y Alice comenzó a planear el modo, yo y Esme tratamos de calmarla diciéndole que aun no se sabia que se haría primero había que hablar con don Elías

- pero Bella ¿vas a ir con Edward?

- En realidad quisiera hacerlo sola y darle la sorpresa, siento que debo hacerlo así, no se como explicarlo, es algo así, siempre Edward ha estado para mi, cuidándome, mimándome demostrándome su amor pero siento que yo no lo he hecho, él dice que estando con el y soportando todo lo que es ser vampiro es suficiente, ahora que puedo obviar ese hecho y verlo igual a mi deseo hacer esto por sobre todo.

- Oh cariño es muy hermoso que quieras hacerlo te apoyo completamente

- Gracias de verdad, les quiero pedir algo, por favor no comenten nada con los chicos por lo menos hasta saber si se realizará la ceremonia o no

Acordado todo, nos dirigimos al hotel, al llegar, fuimos a la Suite de Rosalie pero no contábamos con que al llegar todo seria un completo desastre, los chicos todos incluyendo a Carlisle estaban regados en los sillones con un montón de comida alrededor viendo un partido de baseball, había comida en sus ropas, en los sillones, en el piso y ¿en el techo? Me voltee a mirar a Rosalie que de a poco pasó del blanco, al amarillo, al verde al rojo al violeta y al azul y gritó; Los chicos saltaron de sus asientos y se voltearon a vernos los rostros de Alice, Esme y Mío eran parecidos al de Rosalie, es que no podían ser tan cerdos.

Rosalie se los quedó mirando unos segundos y luego comenzó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra (si eres de chile, Rosalie le hace la competencia a la paty cofré) y el rostro de los chicos estaba blanco, Esme me tapó los oídos para no escuchar las palabrotas de Rosalie, pero a esta altura, creo que toda la Isla debía saber que había sucedido.

Luego de lograr calmar a Rosalie salimos de la habitación con una directa orden de Esme de que los chicos debían limpiar la habitación para cuando ella volviera entrar se encontrara con lo que debiese haber visto y no el chiquero que se encontró.

Mientras esperábamos en la Suite de Esme a Alice se le ocurrió una idea como castigo para los chicos y de paso una cuartada fácil, para mañana poder ir a hablar con Don Elías. Mientras afinábamos los detalles llegó Jasper a decirnos que ya habían limpiado la suite, con las chicas nos dirigimos al lugar.

Realmente se habían esmerado, fue lindo el detalle.

- bueno Rose bebé, ya limpiamos todo, ¿sigues enojada?

- Limpiar era lo menos que podían hacer, y ya que los cuatro fueron participes del desastre, hoy las señoras y yo haremos una pijamada entre mujeres en la suite de Bella, así que alguno puede ir dándole asilo a Edward porque no queremos verlos hasta mañana a la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Por qué tanto? – Emmett miraba a Rosalie con carita de niño afligido

- amor tu no estas de acuerdo con ella verdad – Edward intentaba deslumbrarme y estaba a punto de ceder, pero Rosalie me dio un codazo haciéndome despertar

- Alice cariño, no lo dices en serio verdad

- Lo siento Jasper, pero no me agradó lo que vi

- Esme, cariño, tu sabes que yo traté de impedir esto – Emmett, Jasper y Edward lo miraban con odio e incredulidad

- Cariño, sabes que es malo mentir y mas en presencia de tus hijos. – sin mas Esme dio por zanjada la conversación y nos dirigimos a mi suite

Durante la noche, con nuestros pijamas puestos, nos acostamos en la cama a conversar mientras comíamos helado, comenzamos a hablar sobre lo enojadas que estábamos con los chicos, luego la conversación giro en las respuestas que intentaban dar, pensamos que Emmett y Edward intentaron manipularnos a Rose y a mi, para que los perdonáramos, que Carlisle se aprovechó de ser el intachable padre que sabíamos que era para el perdón de Esme y que Jasper estaba tan pagado de si mismo que no pudo creer cuando Alice le dijo que no.

Luego la conversación se trasladó a otro lado, comenzamos a hablar sobre intimidad, para las chicas era algo tan natural como respirar pero para mi era un poco mas complicado hablar sobre esos temas, Rosalie nos detalló con pelos y señales algunas cosas que hacia con Emmett y que personalmente no volvería a ver a Emmett con los mismos ojos, luego Alice habló de lo que solía hacer con Jasper y sus "jueguitos" de rol donde el apuesto mayor Jasper da placer a la pequeña Alice, otro a quien no podría mirar con los mismos ojos y luego Esme nos habló concisamente de lo gran amante que es Carlisle y me tocaba a mi, pero que les iba a decir si no he hecho nada, así que solo les relaté lo que había pasado esa mañana y bastó para darles pie a que hablaran de todo. Aunque siendo vampiras admitieron que nunca se habían fijado en el trasero de Edward era muy probable que mañana lo hagan, aunque estaban consientes de los atributos de los hombres Cullen, donde deberíamos ponerles un lugar a cada uno y eso haríamos también mañana. Así nos quedamos dormidas alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada.

Nos despertamos al día siguiente alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y nos turnamos para bañarnos, luego de desayunar a las 11:30 Salí del hotel con las chicas y me dejaron en la playa, donde don Elías ya me esperaba, mientras Esme, Rosalie y Alice se dedicaban a recorrer, don Elías me invitó a sentarme en la arena con él.

- hola Bella, yo soy Elías Barquero, carla me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo

- así es, vi la ceremonia de ayer y me gustaría también tener una ceremonia en la Isla con mi prometido

- bien, primero Bella háblame de ti ¿Quién es Bella? ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué quiere esto? – lo miré, son tres simples preguntas pero tan complejas a la vez, nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi

- bien, mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años, mis padres son divorciados, se separaron cuando yo tenia unos eses de nacida, nací en forks pero me fui con mi mamá a Phoenix y unos meses después de cumplir diecisiete me fui a vivir con mi padre, soy tímida, no me gusta llamar la atención, me gusta leer libros, la música clásica soy muy torpe, suelo caerme mucho, en estos momentos ya Salí del colegio y estoy de vacaciones con la familia de mi novio, con mis cuñadas estamos haciendo los preparativos de mi boda y porque quiero hacer esta ceremonia, porque siento que el amor que tenemos con Edward, mi novio, es tan autentico, tan real, que me llena, me hace feliz y a él también, somos como dos piezas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, no me imagino la vida sin Edward – recordé los sucesos de mi cumpleaños pasado – lo amo tan intensamente que se que aunque hayan problemas los podremos solucionar, porque él es mi vida como yo soy su vida, aunque parezca irrisorio

- ¿Por qué seria irrisorio?

- Pasa que Edward a su forma de ser es perfecto y temo muchas veces ser poco para él, Edward siempre me dice que no es así, pero lo siento – Elías miró al mar y se quedó un tiempo meditando. Luego se volteó a verme

- Bien, Bella háblame de Edward – uu tendría que omitir un pequeño gran detalle de él

- Edward tiene mi edad, sus padres lo adoptaron, junto con dos chicos mas, una hermana de nuestra edad y un hermano un año mayor que él y dos sobrinos de la madre de Edward una chica y un chico son mellizos un año mayor que él, son los Cullen, Edward es una persona hermosa, en su forma de ser, muy caballero, enamorado, estuvo mucho tiempo solo, se que debe pensar que si tiene 18 no ha sido mucho tiempo, pero él de cierta forma se aislaba de los demás, es muy centrado, le encanta la música, es su pasión, adoro verle sonreír porque como que ilumina, es muy amable y encantador, le costó mucho estar conmigo por las circunstancias, daría su vida por mi, es muy posesivo y celoso, igual que yo, él fue quien me pidió matrimonio unas tres veces

- Porque le temes al compromiso

- Si, ¿como sabe eso?

- En un principio no sabia porque, solo me inspiraste eso, ahora con lo que me has contado podría sugerir que es por lo acontecido con tus padres ¿es así?

- Si, no me afecta realmente, pero temo que casándome se vuelva a repetir la historia de mis padres

- Es contraproducente, dices que el amor que se profesan es un lazo eterno, pero dudas de ese amor, por medio de un matrimonio

- No es eso, es solo que me da miedo

- A lo que temes es ha que ese amor libre y puro se tangibilice a través de un papel

- Eso puede ser

- Bien Bella te diré lo que pienso, creo en el amor que tu y Edward se profesan, en realidad no necesitas demostrármelo, porque solamente tu y Edward pueden dar fe de ello, el problema es este, si yo te dijera ahora que acepto hacer la ceremonia , pero que deben firmar un papel donde sellen el compromiso ¿lo harías? – gran pregunta, no se la repuesta – Bella cierra los ojos, y simplemente escucha el mar, escucha sus susurros – comencé a hacer lo que él me pidió – bien ahora imagina que esos susurros son palabras de amor habladas por Edward y que el viento que corre son caricias que Edward te proporciona – hice lo que me dijo, me sentí… en paz, amada, cuidada, respetada y la esperanza nació en mi, no habría errores, no seriamos como mis padres, nos amábamos, él me amaba, Edward me amaba y yo lo amaba a él – ¿sientes miedo Bella de lo que el matrimonio aunque simbólico como es esta ceremonia pudiese significar?

- No, lo veo claro, ambos nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, no lo temo porque estando con Edward nada puede vencernos

Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, lloraba de alegría al darme cuenta que lo amo tanto, mas de lo que imaginaba y que lo que mas deseaba pensaba que era convertirme en una persona como el, hacer el amor con él, pero que no seria nada si eso ocurriera sin que me amara como lo hacia yo con él. Elías sonrió y tomó mi mano

- bien pequeña ¿te parece bien el viernes al crepúsculo?

- Ee ¿Cómo?

- Para la ceremonia, te parece bien

- Si, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco

- No hay nada que agradecer, supongo que si viniste sola, es porque quieres darle una sorpresa

- Si así es, pero no se que debo hacer

- Tranquila, Carla te dirá todo lo que debes hacer pasa al centro cultural esta en la esquina, ella esta ahí, le dices que ya hablamos y que realizaremos la ceremonia el viernes

Nos levantamos y don Elías se despidió de mi y se fue a caminar por la orilla de la playa, yo no cabía de felicidad, así que me apresuré a buscar a las chicas, cuando las encontré en una feria artesanal, y les dije Alice gritó de alegría y me acompañaron al centro cultural, era un edificio pequeño de dos plantas de color rojo, al entrar había una mesa y unas sillas donde una aburrida Carla se encontraba revisando unos folletos.

- Hola Carla

- Hey chicas me alegro volver a verlas ¿Bella como te fue?

- Excelente don Elías dijo que podríamos realizarlo el viernes al crepúsculo

- Ahh que felicidad, me alegro mucho, bien debemos coordinar algunas cosillas – Carla fue a una estantería donde sacó una carpeta blanca y se acercó a nosotras – chicas pueden sacar las sillas de la orilla y traerlas para que se sienten - fuimos y trajimos las sillas y estábamos las 5 alrededor de la mesa

- Carla que debemos organizar, a mi me encanta organizar cosas

- No lo dudamos Alice, pero deja a la chica hablar

- Tranquilas, bien en esta carpeta veremos todos los por menores de la ceremonia, primero necesito los nombres completos de la pareja

- Edward Anthony Cullen

- Ee Bella cariño, quiero mucho a mi hijo, así que creo que seria mejor agregar algo al nombre

- ¿Qué cosa Esme? – con Alice nos mirábamos confundidas

- si puedes arreglar el nombre de mi hijo ponle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen - ahh ahora entendimos, seria un lindo detalle poner su apellido real

- si es genial y el mío Isabella Marie Swan (no se me el otro apellido)

- bien, ahora Bella ¿tienes invitados?

- Si, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, todos Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale

- Ok listo, ahora tenemos la opción de que el show antes de la ceremonia sea libre, es decir que haya mas gente que tus invitados y nosotros o que solos seamos nosotros de este modo, se cierra esta parte de la playa, para que sea mas intimo

- Preferiría que fuese intimo

- Dale, para la ceremonia todos tus invitados deben estar de blanco, el novio sabe de la ceremonia

- No sabe nada

- Bien en ese caso, te explicaré lo que se hace, ustedes llegan a la playa a las 18:00 hrs., como saben nosotros estaremos ahí, la idea es que ustedes háganse las desentendidas no nos conocen y nunca han visto el show

- Uuu que divertido! – Alice ya había comenzado a dar saltitos en el asiento

- Así es, bien necesito una foto de ustedes dos juntos si puedes traérmela mañana mejor, pero no te puedo decir para que es, tranquila no es brujería ni nada por el estilo, la usaremos en la ceremonia , debes señalarme quien es el novio y yo me acercaré a él como hice con ustedes y le explicaré de que se trata el show le daré el folleto, etc, el show se desarrolla tal cual ustedes lo han visto, pero al momento de llamar a los novios es cuando cambia el show se modifica un poco, mostrando una invitación a una ceremonia dirigida a – Carla reviso el papel – Edward Cullen – se llevara a Edward al escenario y se leerá la invitación que debes escribir tu, prácticamente una proposición de boda pero a la ceremonia, el maestro de ceremonia llamara a quien escribió la invitación y ahí te vas donde Edward y pides su respuesta, cuando el te diga que si, se continua con lo que ustedes han visto y pasamos a la ceremonia

Era lo más bello y divertido del mundo, yo tan tímida pidiéndole a Edward frente a toda la familia y unos cuantos desconocidos que se comprometiera conmigo

- bien que mas debemos acordar

- te entregaré una hoja con las cosas que contamos para la ceremonia tu marca las que quieres que utilicemos, en la ceremonia de ayer habían antorchas, guirnaldas, esas son algunas pero habían unas cuantas mas que la pareja no quiso como sillas para los invitados etc. Ve la lista y elige

Las cuatro miramos la lista y comenzamos a deliberar

- antorchas si, arco con flores no, mesa blanca si, mantel blanco si, sillas no, vestido no (Alice juró que encontraría el atuendo perfecto para todos), recuerdos para los invitados si, corona de flores para la novia si (aunque por mi no, me obligo Alice) música ambientación (misma banda del show) si – el resto de cosas eran innecesarias

- bien ahora algo de rutina tu y Edward son alérgicos a las frutas – ¿que y porque? Todas nos mirábamos extrañadas

- No que sepamos

- Ok, todos se extrañan por la pregunta pero luego lo entienden, bien eso es todo – carla se levanto para buscar algo en la estantería y me entrego un sobre color marfil perlado, en esta invitación debes escribir bueno ya te expliqué invitar a Edward a su ceremonia, por favor tráelo mañana junto con la fotografía de los dos – cuando me lo entregó lo guardé en mi cartera y recordé algo

- Carla tú nos dijiste que los aportes son voluntarios ¿Dónde debo entregarlo? – ella me miró extrañada, pero sonrió – tráelo mañana también en un sobre

Me abrazó y a las chicas también y salimos del centro cultural, mientras caminábamos me preguntaban de todo lo que había hablado con Don Elías y sobre la ceremonia, mañana saldríamos juntas a buscar la ropa adecuada, contra mi voluntad, yo solo quería ir a entregar las cosas que me había pedido Carla, pero Alice lo convirtió en una salida de compras.

Llegamos a la suite de Esme a las 2 de la tarde, ya que habíamos quedado que nos reuniríamos ahí, cuan grande fue nuestra sorpresa al legar y ver una mesa para ocho personas en la suite y a un Jasper y un Emmett vestidos de meseros

- bienvenidas damas esperamos que su paseo matutino haya sido mas que reconfortante – Esperen Emmett dijo reconfortante?

- Ahora les rogamos nos acompañen a la mesa para que puedan degustar su almuerzo

Nos miramos entre las cuatro y caminamos primero Esme fue a sentarse y Emmett le corrió la silla para sentarse luego a Rosalie, y Jasper hizo lo propio con Alice y conmigo quedando intercaladas con sillas vacías para los chicos.

- bien damas, el menú de este día tiene por entrada machas a la parmesana seguido por el segundo que es filetes de pescado ahumado con grille de papas y ensaladas varias y un delicioso Mousse de Chocolate con trufas o Mousse de Frambuesa con caramelo a su elección para el postre, pero primero les serviremos las bebidas – los chicos se retiraron a la cocina a buscar las bebidas

- pueden creer esto – Rosalie nos miraba con una brillante sonrisa

- es increíble, ahora es cuando una recuerda porque lo ama – Esme también sonreía

- son tiernos – me conmueve lo que han hecho

- y Jasper se veía muy guapo

- silencio que ahí vienen

Los dos venían con dos copas casa uno de diferentes colores y formas, pero las cuatro venían con una tarjeta, ellos ubicaron las copas según decía la tarjeta y se retiraron.

Mi copa era alargada y contenía jugo de fresas, con un pequeño toque de licor de cacao tomé la tarjeta y al abrirla la reluciente y prolija letra de Edward me saludo comencé a leer:

"_Mi Bella: esta bebida, simplemente es como tu, delicada y fervientemente dulce, como tu alma y tu corazón, tiene mi aroma favorito, el tuyo, a fresas delicadas, pero también tiene un toque de licor de cacao, recordándome que también eres apasionada y afrodisíaca como el chocolate, espero poder amarte eternamente._

_Edward Cullen"_

Salían lagrimas de mis ojos, levante la vista y las chicas estaban igual que yo, Alice me pasó su tarjeta y yo le pase la mía a Esme y así sucesivamente

La bebida de Alice era una copa ovalada que contenía lo que parecía ser jugo de piña con trocitos de algo, mejor leí la tarjeta

"_Alice, mi pequeña, quise representar en esta bebida lo que tu eres para mi, extrovertida y divertida, se me asemejó a una piña, pequeña y con las hojas disparatadas como tu cabello, dulce para una persona como yo, pero fiera y agria para aquellos que quieran hacerte daño, tiene trocitos de frutas sorpresas, como lo eres tu para mi, espero con esto poder sorprenderte mi pequeña psíquica, te amo mas allá de la razón y de los sentidos_

_Jasper Hale"_

Seguía llorando, me llegó la tarjeta de Rosalie y entregue la de Alice a Esme, la bebida de Rosalie era roja como la mía estaba en una copa de martini, comencé a leer la tarjeta

"_mi osita, no hay cosa posible para representarte, pero intente hacerlo con esta bebida, frutos rojos elegí porque adoro ese color en tu piel y lo dulce que eres aunque sea en una habitación solos los dos, porque no hay nadie que te conozca como yo y algo de alcohol por tu forma de ser fuerte y decidida, sigues siendo la mujer que me enamoró. _

_Emmett Cullen" _

Que lindo, entregué la tarjeta de Rosalie a Esme y me llegó la que le escribió Carlisle, la copa de Esme era como las de vino pero tenía un líquido color blanco con pedacitos de frutas, comencé a leer la tarjeta

"_Esme: esta bebida esta llena de recuerdos, específicamente de los recuerdos mas felices de mi vida y precisamente son recuerdos donde tu estas presente, agua de coco como los de tu Isla, trocitos de duraznos como los que llevabas cuando te atendí la primera vez que te vi y esencia de vainilla, aroma que me enamoró, esperé más de dos siglos por ese aroma que tienes y que me da amor haciéndome sentir en el lugar donde pertenezco, en tu hogar._

_Carlisle Cullen"_

Termine de leer la tarjeta y se la entregué a Esme y las demás entregaron las tarjetas a sus respectivas dueñas, estábamos tan ensimismadas leyendo que no notamos que las sillas vacías ahora estaban los chicos quedamos Alice, Jasper, yo, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett. Todas llorábamos y mirábamos las bebidas con amor, nos miramos entre las cuatro y Rosalie tomó su copa y nosotras la seguimos y comenzó a hablar

- quisiera hacer un brindis por… - tomo un respiro – los hombres de nuestras vidas - las cuatro sonreímos – por lo maravillosos que son

- por la fidelidad que nos tienen – Alice miró a Esme

- Por lo mimadas que somos gracias a ellos – y Esme me miró a mi

- Y por el inmenso amor que nos profesan – juntamos nuestras copas y cuatro copas mas se unieron y Carlisle comenzó a hablar

- También quisiera brindar por la luz de nuestras vidas

- Por lo felices que nos hacen sus sonrisas – ese fue Jasper

- Por lo hermosas que son tanto por fuera como por dentro – Emmett le dedicó una mirada a Rosalie y finalmente Edward

- Y que por muy idiotas que podemos llegar a ser nos aman sin medida

Mire a Edward y sus ojos estaban acuosos, reteniendo las lagrimas, al igual que Jasper y Carlisle, en cambio Emmett ya se le habían escapado dos lagrimitas, todos bebimos de nuestras bebidas y cenamos abrazados al amor de nuestras vidas, tanta felicidad podía ser cierto, lo veía en esta familia porque lo éramos, todos veníamos de distintos lugares pero juntos éramos una maravillosa familia.

Comimos entre arrumacos y bromas y luego la tarde nos separamos cada pareja en su suite, para profesarse el amor que se tenían, por mi parte Edward se dedico a mimarme todo lo posible, hoy había sido un día para recordar, un día lleno de amor donde recordé el porque estaba aquí, por el inmenso amor que le tenia a mi novio, prometido, futuro marido, amigo, a mi Edward mi complemento, mi todo.

* * *

Bien Gente linda, acabo el capitulo acá abajo algunas aclaraciones antes de continuar a leer el siguiente capitulo:

tal ceremonia no existe en realidad en San Andrés, fue un atackazo artístico mientras estaba en la playa y mi novio me dijo ¿no seria lindo casarse en la playa? Y yo le dije seria difícil traer a alguien que nos case acá y el me dijo: no tiene porqué ser religiosa la ceremonia solo demostrar cuanto nos amamos ante la naturaleza

cuando Bella lee la tarjeta de Esme, no entiende el tema de la isla porque no lo conoce, ella piensa que es una metáfora de Carlisle

ya que esto es un ooc se entiende porque Bella se anima a hacer esta locura de amorsh por Edward, porque siendo sincera y lo mucho que amo este personaje no veo a Bella haciendo algo así ¿Qué creen ustedes?

No se si les interese pero igual lo escribo, en mis ratos de libre albedrío, luego de terminar el siguiente capitulo escribí algo así como un outtake de los hombres Cullen mientras preparan el almuerzo de la reconciliación, con la idea de los jugos, Edward que casi se amputa la mano, Emmett queriendo meter un ají a la bebida de Rosalie y luego Jasper siendo perseguido por el mismo ají (recuerden que es alérgico) Carlisle sufriendo la venganza de los chicos por querer salvarse solo y bárbara straissen si alguien quiere leerlo, o si quieren que lo suba a la historia, díganme pliss!

Ahora si a leer el siguiente capi.

Las adoro

Sandia Cullen !


	8. Esto es Amor

**Bien luego de sufrir algunos problemas con el pc, puedo subir este capítulo… espero les guste porque me esmere en este, gracias por sus comentarios siempre son un aliento para mi, aviso que este capitulo tiene lemmon o contenido para mayores de 18, ya cambie la letra de rating a M y como siempre digo los personajes pertenecen a SM junto con todo el tema de los vampiros, la trama es MIA! wuajajaja  
**

**Esto es Amor**

Hoy era el día, estaba todo listo, Alice me proporcionó la fotografía de las que ya nos habíamos sacado durante el viaje, al día siguiente de hablar con Don Elías, me presenté en el centro cultural, no sin algunos problemas

Flash Back

La tarde anterior fue maravillosa, con Edward nos dedicamos a mostrarnos afecto el uno al otro, pero eso tenía un inconveniente, debía preparar las cosas para mañana y para eso tuve que esperar que Edward se quedara dormido, alrededor de la una de la madrugada, se hizo el milagro, luego a implorar por poder escribir lo justo y preciso en la invitación, en realidad la inspiración me llego cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, así que luego de terminar de escribir unas pequeñas líneas que me llevaron alrededor de 3 horas, guardé el sobre con la invitación, junto con la fotografía que me entregó Alice donde aparecíamos Edward y yo en la playa el día que a Emmett le dio insolación y el dinero que saqué de mi cuenta personal y unos aportes de Alice, Esme y Rosalie.

Al día siguiente como dije, Alice nos paseo por todos lugares buscando los atuendos perfectos para cada uno, en una tienda creo que la número 12 encontró la ropa para Rosalie, Esme y ella, consistía en unas poleras con pedrería blanca en distintos modelos cada una y faldas blancas, la de Rosalie era tableada, la de Esme era hasta las pantorrillas con entretejidos y la de Alice era hasta arriba de la rodilla con tul blanco al final de la falda, luego de la tienda numero 22 encontramos mi vestido, era tan lindo que por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que me enamoré de una prenda de vestir, y lo mejor es que es muy simple. Luego fuimos por los zapatos, estaba claro que si íbamos a estar en la arena solo usaría zapatos bajos y encontramos unas perfectas sandalias a juego. Luego de nuestra ropa fuimos a buscar la de los chicos, a Jasper y a Emmett les encontramos unas bermudas y unas camisas a juego, para Carlisle encontramos una camisa blanca ajustada y un pantalón de tela ligera y solo eso puedo decir, porque Alice se empeñó en que no viera la ropa de Edward.

Ahora solo podía esperar a que llegara el gran día, Autoricé a las chicas para que les contaran a los chicos, el primero en dar indicios de saberlo fue obviamente Emmett que de la nada me cargó y comenzó a girar conmigo cuando íbamos dando un paseo en la playa con la familia, Edward lo miró esperando una respuesta y solo pudo decirle que estaba feliz por nos e que cosa y me miró, yo ya sabía porque estaba feliz de todos modos. El siguiente fue Jasper cuando veníamos de vuelta de la playa que me abrazó sin motivo aparente y simplemente me felicitó por la idea y finalmente el día Jueves Carlisle me llamó para hablar con él y salimos a caminar por los alrededores donde me agradeció por hacer feliz a Edward y querer quedarme con él. Claramente fue el más disimulado, por lo menos lo hizo en privado y no como Emmett y Jasper que luego de sus demostraciones de afecto, un Edward suspicaz intentó inútilmente por todos sus medios (escuche bien TODOS) averiguar que era la felicidad que a todos nos embargaba, finalmente luego de una amenaza de Rosalie se tranquilizó.

Bien mañana sería un gran día

Fin Flash Back

Bien el plan era el siguiente, nos iríamos todos juntos a pasear en la tarde, Alice, Rosalie y Esme se encargarían de vestir a sus esposos de modo que Edward no sospeche nada, sería raro que de la nada todos decidieran vestirse de blanco, por lo cual los chicos irían con poleras de distintos colores y se cambiarían allá, las chicas harían algo parecido con las faldas, iríamos con faldas de diferentes colores y luego se pondrían una sobre la otra para cambiárselas, en mi caso, Alice arregló con Carla que mientras ella le explicara a Edward de que se tratará el Show yo podría cruzar la calle a un restorán donde podría cambiarme el vestido, para llegar al momento en que se le llama a Edward, los chicos tendrían que distraerle mientras me cambio, para que no pregunte por mi y vea el espectáculo.

Bien, todo listo, mientras terminaba de vestirme con un short café y una polera verde y unas sandalias, Alice entró a mi suite

- Bella, mientras que Edward esta con Carlisle, te diré que estamos listos, revisé a cada miembro de la familia y cada uno ya sabe que tiene que hacer y cuando lo tiene que hacer, en mi bolso – Alice me mostró un bolso casi de la mitad de su tamaño – está tu ropa y parte del atuendo de Edward, cuando nosotras vayamos a cambiarte, Jasper se encargará de Edward

- Ok, Alice estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto

- Tranquila aun sin mis visiones, se que saldrá todo bien

- Pero, Edward no sospechará si lo haces cambiarse de ropa a media calle

- No porque durante la caminata, entraré a algunas tiendas y saldré diciéndole que le compré esto, y cuando nosotras nos vayamos Emmett ensuciará su polera con jugo, lo que lo incitará a cambiarse, tranquila que ya ha pasado antes

- Ok

Estando todos listos Salimos del hotel a caminar alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, hicimos el mismo paseo de la otra vez, pero ahora con los chicos, Alice hizo su gran actuación de que nos compró ropa a todos y la de Edward que para variar no me dejó ver, seguimos caminando y paramos a comprar jugos tropicales, segundo paso, ya eran las 5:30 cuando al igual que la otra vez Rosalie nos pidió que fuéramos al camino que bordea la playa para ver el atardecer, nos dirigimos al lugar y cuando íbamos llegando Esme nos hizo mirar hacia el lugar donde estaban los jóvenes de la otra vez y algunos lugareños que estaban ayudando, Esme dijo que podríamos ir a mirar de que se trataba el tema, así que todos nos dirigimos al lugar, al llegar disimuladamente Carla nos miró y yo disimuladamente le apunté a Edward, ella sonrió, recogió unos folletos y se acercó a nosotros, mientras que Alice decía que en frente habían unos pareos hermosos y si la podía acompañar a verlos antes del Show que anunciaban, rápidamente nos fuimos mientras Carla conversaba con el resto de la familia.

Llegamos al restorán que se encontraba cerrado y una chica nos abrió la puerta y que le dijo a Alice que me podía Cambiar de Ropa detrás del mostrador del bar, Así que con Alice fuimos y comencé a sacarme la falda y la polera y Alice me puso el vestido que compramos, un bolero de hilo blanco, me cambié las sandalias y Alice me maquilló muy rápidamente, solo una leve sombra y un gloss, mientras que me peinaba Alice de manera muy rápida se cambio la falda y la polera, ya estaba lista, ahora solo dependía de confiar en mí misma, con Alice recogimos todo, agradecimos a la chica y volvimos al show cuando Carla iba a comenzar a cantar.

POV Edward

Llegamos a la playa para ver el atardecer y había como un espectáculo que Esme quería ver, fuimos de buena gana, al llegar había gente reunida y unos chicos de blanco que repartían papeles como folletos, al fondo de la vereda había un grupo de músicos, preparando lo que sería el espectáculo, de repente a mi compulsiva hermana se le ocurrió que quería comprar pareos y se llevó a mi Bella con ella, quise acompañarlas porque no me gusta que anden solas por un lugar que no conoces, pero Emmett insistió en que me quedará y tiro de mi camisa, haciendo que su jugo se derramara en ella.

- Emmett, es que eres idiota – el solo sonreía

- Lo siento hermano, pero ve lo positivo, no te ensucié el pantalón

- Si pero mi polera esta manchada y mojada

- Tranquilo Edward recuerda que Alice nos compró Ropa a todos, saca una camisa y póntela

De mala gana busqué la bolsa que Alice me entregó anteriormente y encontré una camisa blanca me quité la polera que estaba usando y me puse la camisa, Esme se acercó y tomó la bolsa y de ella sacó un chaleco de tela (son como esos de los trajes de tres piezas) blanco y me dijo que me lo pusiera encima, por si a Emmett le vuelve a ocurrir sus accidentes con el jugo. Cuando terminé de vestirme a plena calle, una de las chicas de Blanco se son acercó

- Hola mi nombre es Carla, soy del centro cultural de San Andrés, el Show que vamos a ofrecer ahora se trata de una de las antiguas tradiciones y leyendas de la Isla

- Hola, mi nombre es Esme, este es mi esposo Carlisle y nuestros niños, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Jasper, ¿de qué se trata el Show?

- Les explico, en San Andrés hay una leyenda urbana, hace mucho tiempo sobre dos enamorados y su historia de amor, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era tan fuerte e indomable como el mar a nuestro costado, tan libre y natural como el viento que nos rodea, se cuenta que todos los habitantes sabían de su amor y colaboraban a que pudiesen verse ya que lo tenían prohibido, su amor era tan simple y atrayente que nadie quedaba indiferente cuando los veían juntos, se amaban profundamente pero que desafortunadamente no pudo terminar bien, durante el show se enteraran porque, bueno continuo, en honor a estos dos amantes del amor la Isla se siente agradecida cuando una pareja ya sea local o visitante sienten tal amor como estos jóvenes de la leyenda, por eso desde hace muchos años un hombre, el que esta allá en la playa – Carla apuntó a la playa donde un hombre de alrededor 60 años vestido también de blanco miraba hacia el maravilloso mar – se encarga de conmemorar este hecho, haciendo una ceremonia simbólica de unión entre las parejas que quieran hacerlo, es un compromiso como el matrimonio pero solo es valido en San Andrés, no hay certificados de por medio, solo es para quienes quieran hacerlo – que lindo seria hacer esto, pero mi Bella le tiene terror a cosas como esta

- ¿Realizan muchas ceremonias? – Esme le pregunto a Carla algo confusa

- no, don Elías sabe a que parejas debe hacer la ceremonia y a cuales no, les habla acerca de lo que son las relaciones y los que no están en la situación solos se dan cuenta que no deben hacerlo, realmente son pocas, pero cuando las hacemos son hermosas

- Se ve interesante – dijo Rosalie

- Lo es, ahora haremos un Show que conmemora esta historia, les dare unos Folletos, el show es en español por si alguien no entiende ahi esta la traducción

- Gracias – recibí el folleto y pensaba que sería precioso hacer algo así con Bella, ella es mi todo y espero poder amarla durante toda la eternidad.

Un hombre comenzó a hablar sobre la historia que nos contó Carla y luego presentó el show que nos había mencionado, la chica se ubico con los músicos y la música comenzó a expandirse, mientras un grupo de chicos que estaba de blanco comenzó a bailar. Carla cantaba y mientras contaba la historia, al finalizar la canción todos aplaudimos. Me gustó mucho la música.

El hombre que habló en un principio hablaba acerca de que todos deberíamos encontrar a esa persona especial y poder luchar por ese amor sin que nadie se interponga, yo mejor que nadie sabía de que hablaba, luego al hombre se le acercó una chica con una cajita de mármol y le dijo que debía ver lo que contenía la caja, El hombre la abrió y saco un sobre de color marfil perlado y dijo

- Ha llegado una invitación y tiene destinatario, quisiera que por favor a este humilde escenario venga, la persona a quien va dirigida esta invitación al señor – el hombre miró el sobre y levantó la vista – Edward Cullen

¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿Por qué? No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar porque Emmett me dio un "Cariñoso" codazo haciéndome caminar, llegué donde estaba el hombre quien me sonrió

- Bien, ya que el joven esta aquí, leeré la invitación

- Espere debe haber un error – le dije bajo para que no se oyera

- Joven en el amor hay muchos errores, pero te aseguro que esto no es un error – Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a leer

"_Jamás en mi vida imaginé que llegaría a hacer algo como esto, pero durante este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que el amor te hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginaste, cosas que jamás dirías o situaciones en las que nunca pensaste estar, porque para el amor él nunca no existe, lo imposible se hace posible y hasta la muerte se convierte en eternidad, porque a tu lado es donde siempre quiero estar. ¿Edward quieres hacer este compromiso conmigo?_

_Bella Swan"_

Mi… mi Bella hizo esto para mí, me di vuelta y allí estaba, junto a Alice con un hermoso vestido blanco, sonriéndome sonrojada como siempre. Escuché cuando el hombre le pidió que se acercara al escenario y ella comenzó a avanzar hacia mí.

Bella POV

Con alice nos ubicamos detrás de Emmett y Carlisle, para que Edward no pudiera verme, al terminar la canción, el maestro de ceremonia, habló sobre esa persona especial que todos deberíamos tener, yo agradecía a toda deidad el poder tener a Edward, luego una chica se acercó al hombre y le trajo una cajita de mármol, cuando él la abrió y sacó la invitación que escribí, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y luego comenzó a leerla

"_Jamás en mi vida imaginé que llegaría a hacer algo como esto, pero durante este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que el amor te hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginaste, cosas que jamás dirías o situaciones en las que nunca pensaste estar, porque para el amor él nunca no existe, lo imposible se hace posible y hasta la muerte se convierte en eternidad, porque a tu lado es donde siempre quiero estar. ¿Edward quieres hacer este compromiso conmigo?_

_Bella Swan"_

Esas tres horas creo que lo resumieron todo, el hombre dijo algo y Alice me susurró que me llamaban al escenario, caminé con mi mirada fija en el hombre de mis sueños, se veía hermoso, estaba con los pantalones blancos que se puso antes de salir, una camisa ajustada y un chaleco sin mangas blanco, se veía maravilloso, Llegué a su lado y él me miró tomo mis manos y le sonreí

- De verdad hiciste esto

- Ya lo dije por ti haría esto y mucho más – el hombre dijo algo en español que no entendí y Edward me miró

- Dice que debo responderte, y mi respuesta es Sí, quiero hacer este compromiso contigo, ahora y siempre, te amo. – pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos mientras la gente aplaudía

- Gracias, Dios te amo tanto Edward – lo abracé y Carla se acercó a nosotros

- Bien están listos para su compromiso – Edward la miro sorprendido

- ¿ahora ya?

- Y ¿pues cuando? – Carla me puso una corona de flores pequeña en la cabeza y a Edward le puso un collar de conchitas – bien, lo importante que deben saber ahora, es primero es ustedes están juntos y lo estarán toda la ceremonia, entran juntos y se van juntos, recuerden que esto es simbólico que ustedes son quienes se aman, así que disfruten de la ceremonia. – Carla se fue y Don Elías se acercó a nosotros

- Bella, me alegro mucho estar con ustedes y poder oficiar esta ceremonia, me alegro conocerte Edward, bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, mi nombre es Elías Barquero, soy quien oficia la ceremonia

- Un placer conocerlo señor

- Bien si están listos pueden pasar a la playa

Miré hacia la playa donde estaban todos y estaba muy lindo, me encantó como se veía. El camino de antorchas se extendía por la arena hasta un semi circulo que tenia pequeñas lamparitas de papel blancas con velas dentro, la familia estaba a los costados para un lado Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper y en el otro lado Rosalie, Emmett , Carla y otro chico más. Don Elías Caminó y se ubicó en la gran mesa blanca con el mantel de donde estábamos veía el libro grande, un cirio, dos lamparitas, y otras cosas que no alcanzaba a divisar.

- Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por nosotros

- Lo sé yo tampoco lo creo a ratos, peor como dijo don Elías debemos disfrutar de esto

- Dijo que sabía mucho de mi ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

- El martes pasado, antes de su fabuloso almuerzo, me preguntó un poco de mí y de ti, bien ¿estás listo?

- Si

Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al camino de arena, Edward no me soltó en ningún momento, mientras avanzábamos el grupo musical tocaba una tierna canción hasta que llegamos junto con el resto, todos nos sonreían y yo no cabía de felicidad

- Bella, libremente vino hacia nosotros porque está convencida del amor que tienen con Edward, como le dije en esta misma arena a bella, solo ustedes pueden dar fe de su amor, porque son ustedes quienes lo viven tan puro y libre como la naturaleza que nos rodea, como la brisa que nos envuelve, hoy no se hará un compromiso a fecha, hoy dos corazones se funden en uno solo, por el amor que se tienen, Bella hizo el compromiso y Edward lo aceptó, nuestra tradición dice que el amor fluye libre y es espontaneo por eso ahora quiero que los dos se miren a los ojos – me voltee a ver a Edward que me miraba intensamente – y primero Edward y después Bella quiero que se pronuncien con el amor que se tienen – Edward me sonrió

- Isabella, mi Bella, solo tú sabes lo que has tenido que dar por mi y solo yo sé cuanto he peleado con mis demonios, por hacerte feliz, viví mucho tiempo solo en el cual creí que solo me bastaba yo y mi familia para ser feliz, pero estaba equivocado, descubrí que tenía un vacio enorme en mi vida, cuando te conocí, porque me hacían falta, tus gestos, tus palabras, tu sonrisa, toda tu, porque sé que no necesito ir al cielo, porque mi cielo eres tú, mi amor y mi vida todo eso y más eres tú y quiero que sea así eternamente. Te amo mi amor – Edward terminó sus palabras con unas delgadas lagrimitas cayendo por sus mejillas, en cambio yo lloraba a mares

- Edward, tu sabes que la mayor parte de mi vida he estado aislándome del resto, que no tuve un gran ejemplo de compromisos, pero aun así, tu amor supo derribar mis barreras, mi temor al compromiso, mi testarudez y convertirlo en amor, amor puro, porque si algo he aprendido en la vida y de ti, es que me enseñaste a amar con todo el corazón y el alma, y me enseñaste a dar y entregar todo por amor, por este amor, porque eres la otra parte de mi ser, y me enseñaste a no tener miedo a enfrentarme a quien sea por esto que tenemos, quiero vivir a tu lado, comprometerme de todas las maneras posibles, porque no concibo la vida si no es contigo, te amo Edward – Edward me sonrió y miro a Don Elías

- ¿puedo Besarla? – todos rieron ante el comentario

- No necesitas pedir permiso – Edward se acercó y me besó apasionadamente, de atrás sentí un silbido, posiblemente de Emmett

- Bien chicos, ambos se han dicho que se aman ¿están listos para entregarse el uno al otro?

- Lo estoy – contestamos a la vez Don Elías hizo una señal a Carla para que se acercara y ella tomó de la mesa lo que de lejos no supe que era, ahora notaba que era un collar extra largo de conchitas, lo llevó donde estábamos nosotros y tomó mis manos y enredo el collar entre ellas, luego lo enredo entre las manos de Edward y se devolvió a la mesa y tomo una pequeña copa y la acercó donde estábamos los dos que nos mirábamos intrigados, en la copa habían frutos rojos

- Bella toma un poco de los frutos que están en la copa y Edward has lo mismo – ambos hicimos lo que nos dijo Don Elías – bien, Bella Ahora ve la tarjeta que tiene Carla di lo que dice ahí – la miré y leí rápidamente y sonreí

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – Edward me miró y sonrió cuando dije su verdadero apellido – acepta lo que te ofrezco como un símbolo etéreo de mi amor eterno por ti, acepta que con el amor que simboliza este pequeño fruto, hagamos de nuestro amor crecer y fructificar

- Lo acepto – con cuidado le di a Edward el puñadito de frutos rojos que tome para que comiera, ahora entendí lo de la fruta, luego de comérselo el pronunció las palabras

- Isabella Marie Swan, Acepta lo que te ofrezco como un símbolo etéreo de mi amor eterno por ti, acepta que con el amor que simboliza este pequeño fruto, hagamos de nuestro amor crecer y fructificar

- Lo acepto – Edward me dio de comer lo frutos rojos

- Lo que acaban de hacer simboliza mas allá del amor, es la convivencia, habían frutos dulces como los inolvidables recuerdos que tienen y adquirirán y también había frutos agrios, por las peleas y malos ratos que les tocara vivir, pero que sabemos que sabrán afrentar, ya que entre ambos la relación es el afrodisiaco perfecto del amor – Edward me volvió a besar ahora más suave y miramos a Don Elías. – Ustedes se aman y también hay personas que los aman, en este libro que tengo aquí, cada página es una pareja que se ha unido en esta ceremonia y hoy una nueva se une – Don Elías abrió el libro en una página donde estaba la fotografía de Edward y yo en la playa y alrededor estaba en blanco – Por eso les quiero pedir a los invitados que lo deseen dejar su testimonio de cariño por esta pareja – la primera en pasar fue obvio Alice, en representación de ella y Jasper, luego fue Carlisle en representación de él y Esme y luego Rosalie en representación de Emmett y ella. Carla se nos acercó a soltar nuestras manos y nos miró

- ¿puedo escribir yo? – ambos le sonreímos

- Por supuesto – ella se giró y escribió algo luego el libro lo tomó el chico que la acompañaba y se retiró, Don Elías nos miró y comenzó a hablar

- No tengo poder sobre Dios, ni sobre el código civil, pero soy el vivo recuerdo de esas dos almas que un día hace muchos años se enamoraron perdida y maravillosamente y como estos pequeños frutos que comieron, dejaron su fruto, así que en honor a Lorena y Elías Barquero Sr. Declaro a esta pareja unida en amor eternamente. – Edward estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, Don Elías, era el hijo de la pareja de la leyenda, nos miramos y nuestros labios se juntaron uniéndonos más aun eternamente.

Nuestra familia reventó en aplausos y vinieron a abrazarnos, todas llorábamos, la banda de música comenzó a toca una canción suave pero feliz, luego de abrazarnos, caminamos de vuelta a la vereda donde estaba Carla con el chico que nos acompañó, cuando llegamos a ese lugar Carla nos entrego un pequeño libro a mí y a Edward y a los Invitados el chico les entregó un collar de conchitas a cada uno como recuerdo de la ceremonia, cuando abrimos el librito tenia la misma fotografía que el grande que había en la mesa y en las hojas siguientes estaba lo que escribieron nuestra familia, miramos a Carla confundida

- La tecnología en estos días hace milagros, muchas felicidades!

Nos abrazó y nos fuimos caminando al hotel, mientras todos parloteaban comentando la experiencia, Mientras Edward y yo íbamos abrazados mirándonos dulcemente y besándonos.

Al llegar al hotel nos fuimos a nuestra Suite y al entrar a nuestra habitación ambos nos sorprendimos, habían velas aromáticas decoradas, pétalos de rosa en la cama y dos copas con la bebida que me preparó Edward el martes junto con una tarjeta que decía "Edward & Bella" Edward la tomó y la Abrió para que ambos la leyéramos

"_No es un matrimonio convencional, pero ustedes tampoco son convencionales, aprovechen este paraíso ahora que están unidos eternamente_

_Los Amamos. Su Familia! "_

Ambos nos miramos y Edward me sonrió

- Sabes lo he considerado ya, agradezco que hayas dejado tus miedos al compromiso atrás y me permitas amarte completamente y ellos tienen razón, no sé cuánto tiempo durara este paraíso y si la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de volver a ser humano, quiero aprovecharlo contigo, ya nos hemos unido hoy eternamente

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Edward no me contestó, por lo menos con palabras, pero si con hechos.

Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en mi hombro hasta mi cuello y de vuelta mientras sus manos rozaban ligeramente mis brazos, no podía creerlo, esto estaba pasando, miles de emociones me embargaban, y la primera era el infinito amor que le tengo. Edward movió sus manos a mi rostro y con sus dedos cerró mis parpados y sentí sus labios en ellos luego bajó hasta mis labios donde con sus dedos los trazó y luego sus labios presionaron contra los míos y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, mientras sus manos se ubicaban en mi espalda y trazaban líneas curvas, produciéndome leves espasmos, mis brazos se ubicaron en su cuello donde acariciaba su cabello, Edward profundizó el beso haciendo a nuestras lenguas encontrarse en una danza tan apasionada, mis manos bajaron al pecho de Edward donde comencé a desabotonar su chaleco, lentamente. Él volvió a dejar besos en mi cuello hacia mi hombro llevándose de paso el bretel del vestido del lado derecho para continuar con el izquierdo, mientras yo ya había desabotonado el chaleco, lo tiré suavemente quitándoselo, Edward regreso sus labios a los míos mientras bajaba con sus manos ambos breteles hasta que el vestido terminó en el piso, Edward se separó de mi un momento y me miró de pies a Cabeza, llevaba un conjunto blanco nada muy espectacular, pero lo suficiente para embelesar a mi vampiro-humano favorito

- Dios, eres tan hermosa – susurró mientras volvía a besarme

Mis manos inexpertas comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de Edward, haciéndose interminable, cuando di por fin con el ultimo botón, saqué la camisa del pantalón y miré a Edward y le sonreí, para luego acercarme y besar el lugar donde sobresalía su clavícula e ir de paso a su cuello mientras bajaba la camisa y me iba a su hombro para repetir la acción al otro lado. Cuando me había librado completamente de su camisa lo miré a los ojos

- Eres Perfecto… para mí – el me sonrió

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cama y me sentó para luego arrodillarse el a los pies de esta y tomar una de mis piernas y besarla hasta mi tobillo y desabrochar mi sandalia y repetir la acción con mi otra sandalia. Descalza como estaba y a la altura en la que me encontraba al pararse Edward besé su abdomen, haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado mientras soltaba el cinturón del pantalón dejándolo tirado en el piso, Edward me levantó y quede afirmada en mis rodillas en la cama me besó tiernamente pidiéndome permiso para su siguiente acción.

- Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, para siempre – lo besé diciendo estas palabras y fue todo lo necesario para que se entregara completamente a mí como yo lo estaba haciendo con él.

Me abrazo posando sus manos en mi espalda y comenzó a subirlas de a poco hasta llegar al broche del sostén que con inusual maestría soltó, me besó mientras iba sacando al prenda por mis brazos hasta quedar con el resto en el piso, baje mis manos hasta la pretina de su pantalón y lo desabroché, mientras me besaba el cuello y yo gemía levemente, fui empujando la prenda hasta donde pude llegar y Edward se encargó del resto quitándosela junto con los zapatos y los calcetines (como lo hizo no me preguntes) me recostó en la cama y se posó sobre mí, aguantando la mayoría de su peso, comenzó a besarme en la boca y luego se dirigió a mi cuello mientras una de sus manos ascendía de mi cintura a mis senos, palpándolos suavemente, como un niño que descubre algo nuevo, yo le acariciaba la espalda mientras me grababa cada centímetro de su ser. Edward bajo de mi cuello a uno de mis pechos que besó con devoción y para luego lamerlo suavemente e intercambiar al otro mientras su mano se encargaba del que había recientemente abandonado. Luego de unos momentos, siguió bajando deteniéndose en mi vientre para besarlo y seguir hasta mi tanga blanca que era lo único que me quedaba, él me miró con amor y deseo, beso por encima de la tela en comienzo del monte de Venus y deslizó la tela besando la piel recién descubierta, hasta sacar la prenda por mis piernas regresó dando pequeños besitos hasta mis labios mientras con una de sus manos exploraba el área recién descubierta, jugando entre mis rizos, provocando que un calor arrollador se extendiera a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, recién en este instante me percaté de una leve presión que sentía en mi bajo vientre, sabia por demás lo que era, así que bajé mis manos y comencé a bajar con cuidado el bóxer azul de Edward hasta donde llegué y él se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer, Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda bajando hasta mi trasero y de regreso, ida y vuelta, mientras yo acariciaba su abdomen y cubierta de una desinhibición sin precedentes en mi, acaricié el miembro erecto de Edward, que cuando lo sintió gimió contra mi cabello, Edward con su mano se abrió paso entre mis pliegues hasta mi clítoris que al menor toqué me hizo ahogar un grito, Edward me besaba el cuello, mientras yo trataba de no gritar por lo que su mano estaba haciéndome, y yo comencé a mover la mía sobre su miembro masturbándolo, esta vez Edward si gimió claro y conciso y continué con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la mano de Edward abandono ese sitio tan receptivo de mi ser y bajó a mi entrada donde me introdujo un dedo y ahora si solté un pequeño grito, Edward comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera durante un rato mientras me acostumbraba al intruso en mi ser, luego agrego otro dedo, bombeando ambos juntos mientras su pulgar comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, sentía algo nacer en mi bajo vientre, mientras yo masturbaba a Edward, Ambos estábamos cerca, cuando Edward de pronto se detuvo, dirigí mi mirada a él para saber que ocurría

- Quiero que si estamos haciendo el amor, nuestro primer orgasmo sea como debe ser – solamente pude sonreír y besarlo con toda la pasión acumulada

Edward separó mis piernas y se `posicionó entre ellas, me miró intensamente

- Te amo Isabella Swan y quiero que desde hoy seas la única mujer en mi vida, a la única a quien le haga el amor, la única mujer de mi existencia, Mi Mujer - Lo amaba tanto, y sus palabras me excitaban de sobremanera

- Soy solamente tuya, quiero que seas el único hombre al cual me entregue, eternamente, quiero que seas tú con quien comparta mis días y mis noches, te Amo Edward

Comenzamos a besarnos delicadamente cuando Edward se posicionó en mi entrada y comenzó a entrar en mi, estaba excitada pero aun así dolía un poco, Edward acariciaba mis pechos, distrayéndome del dolor principal, hasta que en un momento Edward detuvo el avance y me miró, y comenzó a besarme con toda la pasión que contenía, y sentí como la barrera de mi virginidad era quebrantada, dolió, pero nos e compara con el placer que sentí con sus besos, sus caricias, Edward se espero un poco a que me acostumbrara a un mas grande intruso en mi, luego de un momento cuando me sentí lista comencé a moverme lentamente y Edward me seguía el ritmo mientras me susurraba palabras de amor, yo besaba su pétreo pecho, mientras los movimientos comenzaban a ser mas rápidos y rítmicos, y la pasión y el placer aumentaban a cada momento, llegado un momento sentía que no podía más, las embestidas eran placer puro y de a poco sentía que de mi vientre bajo se extendía a todos lados, en un momento los movimientos se hicieron irregulares, Edward gemía bajo y yo un poco más alto, tres embestidas más tarde, dentro de mí se desató un orgasmo violento que me atravesó todo el cuerpo y me fui gritando el nombre de Edward dos estocadas mas, Edward me acompañó con su orgasmo, susurrando roncamente mi nombre.

Sentía, como el orgasmo de Edward estaba dentro de mí, a por lo menos los residuos de este. Edward me abrazó y me besó, lo amaba, era sin duda la persona con quien quería estar toda mi vida y los acontecimientos de hoy solamente lo corroboraron.

* * *

Hoy si que lo hago agradecer a todas las niñas que me han dejado reviews que son:

Flopi, Ara cullen hale, afroditacullen, xime25, sheryl, candy1928, astridnatica, melanie stryder, isabella1809, aiiram, alicesanzcullen, maris gonzalez cullen, katiuska-swan, Alea jacta est, perl rose swan, Lorraine cullen swan, miadharu 28, Oevix olem, carina, Sophie Giralt de Cullen, kitigirl, Rose Cullen Manson, Cullen-21-gladys, MelicadyCullen, Lovely joy, aridenere, madeline Cullen Varela, tamara1986, marina cullen 87, Keyra masen cullen, lan3na

Si falta alguien en el próximo cap, el de los juguitos iran se los aseguro!

Espero estén bien y les guste este cap.

Desde el cap después de los juguitos reaparece Oriel, pero quizás no sea tan bueno…

Saluditos!

Las kero

SandiaCullen!


	9. Outtake cap 7: Pedir perdón

Hola gente!

Se que me he demorado un montón, pero entre a estudiar y uff bueno sabran lo complicado que es y a parte mi pc se murió, ahora uso el de mi novio para escribir este cap. Asi que espero que entiendan! Gracias! Finalmente, Todos los derechos a Stephenie Meyer, autora de Twilight, la trama es mia y juego a hacer una historia mamona pero sexy.

**La Mejor forma de pedir perdón Emmett POV**

Ya era de noche, hoy estábamos Castigados, por el desorden de mi suite, así que las chicas nos prohibieron dormir con ellas hoy y echaron a Edward de la habitación, así que se vino a mi suite, veíamos televisión cuando al rato llegó Jasper aburrido y a los cinco minutos llegó Carlisle también por la misma razón.

Nos sentamos los cuatro a ver televisión, hasta que Jasper habló

- somos patéticos – todos nos volteamos a mirarlo

- así es, pero ya lo hicimos – le dije

. podemos intentar remediarlo – Carlisle comenzó a pensar – somos humanos deberíamos solucionarlo como lo hacen los humanos

- bien de acuerdo. Edward tu eres el único que tiene una novia que siempre a sido humana, ¿Qué podría contentar a Bella? - preguntó jasper

- Mmm… a Bella le gustan los detalles hechos a mano, más que comprarle cosas

- La verdad soy nulo para las manualidades – todos miramos a Carlisle como WTF?

- No se supone que eres cirujano, deberías ser hábil con las manos – dije se supone que eso debería ser bueno

- Si pero para operar soy hábil, a parte era vampiro, dudo que siendo humano tenga la misma precisión que siendo vampiro.

- Eso es cierto – Luego de pensar por tres cuartos de hora, en la televisión echaron un comercial donde se veía una pareja en una cena romántica y se me encendió el bombillo

- Ya sé que hacer! – todos me miraron, preparados como si fuese a decir una estupidez – lo que los humanos suelen hacer como romántico seria, tener una cena romántica

- Veo tu punto Emmett, pero Edward ya ha sacado a comer a Bella a un restaurant y no dudo que jasper ha ido de caza con Alice y tú con Rose, por lo cual no es muy original que digamos

- No hablo solo de la cena, cualquier idiota puede llevar a su novia a cenar – Edward me miró con malos ojos pero lo ignoré – pero no cualquiera le cocina la cena, se la sirve y luego limpia, y eso es lo que nosotros haremos

Mis hermanos y mi padre se quedaron pensando detenidamente el tema hasta que los 4 aceptaron

- Bien ahora veamos que les haremos de menú

- Dale trae el notebook Edward – mi hermano fue por la computadora y nos juntamos los cuatro

- Busca algo así como fácil, hermoso, afrodisiaco y sin picante – lo mire y pienso y se supone que yo soy el idiota?

- Desde cuando la comida es hermosa? Y sin picante? Ahh tienes un trauma jazzi – Dios me reiría de Jasper toda la eternidad por su alergia a lo picante

- Y bien hijo que ha salido de respuesta en internet – Edward vio los resultados

- Dice que los mariscos son alimentos muy afrodisiacos, las ostras y las machas son lo mejor

- Ok algo así busca recetas con esas cosas - Edward busco y salieron varios resultados, los de las ostras se veían raros y algo complicados porque había que hacer salsas raras, pero las machas eran fáciles solo había que ponerle queso, bien ya teníamos el primer plato, vamos al siguiente

- Jazzi, Alice no es intolerante a la lactosa o si – le dije sugerentemente, obviamente se enojo y comenzamos a pelear, pero no sé porque se enoja por un comentario tan inocente…si hubiese querido molestarlo le digo directamente si a Alice no le gusta hacerle.. ouch, no sabe lo que pienso y me golpea igual que injusto

- Bien dejen de pelear que debemos armar bien todo esto, tenemos la entrada ahora el principal que puede ser

- Mira por lo que he leído aquí y por lo que he notado siendo humano, no tiene que ser algo muy pesado para el estomago

- Cierto, algo suave al paladar, mmm que dice san Google Edward

- Dice que existe algo llamado milhojas de papas que es fácil de hacer y resulta suave al comer, ya que en promedio come una papa por persona

- Bien y de que lo acompañamos – preguntó Jasper

- Dice que con carnes rojas, pero creo que deberíamos seguir por el lado del mar

- Si yo también creo eso, pero tengo una pregunta – todos me miraron interrogantes – dices que eso de las milhojas se hace con una papa, pero como te va a alcanzar a hacer mil hojas con una papa, los humanos son tontos – eeee… cri cri, nadie me contestó solo me miraron, bueno ellos no razonan como yo

- Bueno – Carlisle siguió con la conversación – si usamos algo del mar que puede ser

- Dice que la reineta es fácil de cocinar y en filete es más fácil.

-Bien, tendremos que hacer algo así como ensaladas y esas cosas, las comunes no? – preguntó Edward

- Si, busca por ahí las recetas de eso también

- No es necesario Carlisle es fácil hacerlas cualquiera puede sin recetas – Carlisle me miró y luego me dijo

- Bien entonces tu harás las ensaladas

- Bien no tengo problema, entonces Eddy hará la entrada y tu Carlisle el plato principal

- Y ¿yo que haré genio?

- Tu pondrás la mesa y que se vea lindo

- ¿Y porque Jasper no cocina?

- Porque él es bueno en manualidades y como tu dijiste que tu no lo eras, le queda a él el cargo

- Ok, bueno todo esta muy bonito, pero siento que falta algo… aun como dice Emmett una cena igual la puede hacer cualquiera

- Si tienes razón, pero no se me ocurre nada

- Lo sé Jasper, bueno ya se hizo tarde que tal si dormimos y mañana nos levantamos temprano para ir a comprar las cosas y quizás así se nos ocurra algo

- Si tiene razón Carlisle, vamos que Edward tiene que armar su cama en el sillón

- ¿en el sillón?

- Si no pensaras dormir conmigo

- yo pensaba que me cederías tu cama – si claro, como se le ocurre

- pues pensaste mal

- qué lindo no, entre todos las hicimos enojar y soy yo el que tiene que dormir en el sofá

- ahh ya dejen de discutir, Edward puedes dormir en mi cama

- gracias Jasper

Luego que se fueran, ordene un poco lo desordenado y me fui a dormir pensando en mi rose.

Al día Siguiente

Me desperté en la mañana cuando Carlisle me vino a despertar, nos reunimos en la suite de Jasper a tomar desayuno y luego fuimos a un mercado cerca al entrar quedé cautivado, se que los humanos comen mucho y variadas cosas, pero nunca pensé que fueran tantos tipos de cosas. Me agrada, si me agrada

Pasamos al sector de verduras, donde compré distintas cosas, tomates, lechugas, betarragas, papas, zanahorias y etc. Aliños, limones y demás

Luego fuimos por el queso para las machas a la parmesana y nos dirigimos donde estaba el puerto, ya que Carlisle dijo que quería cosas frescas para no intoxicarse, al llegar buscamos hasta que encontramos las santas machas, luego fuimos por el pescado, Así que teníamos todo íbamos de vuelta a la suite cuando vimos un carrito muy tropical con hojas de palmera, vendía jugos naturales y cuando pasamos por ahí, la chica que vendía los jugos nos dijo que no había nada mejor que la fruta (era de frambuesa) para ser afrodisiaco. Así que compre una

- dame uno por favor – la chica nos miro a los cuatro y sonrió

- claro y no quiere uno para su pareja o les doy dos pajillas (en chile se les dice bombilla, pero no se en otros países) – Miré a Edward que estaba a mi lado y los dos nos sonrojamos y atrás se escuchaban las carcajadas de Jasper y Carlisle, pero tranquilos esto me ha dado una idea, pero primero molestemos a Edward

- ay gracias mi vida una sola pajilla para mí y mi terroncito de azúcar – Edward me veía con cara de horror y yo lo abracé fuerte para que no se escapara, las risas de jasper y Carlisle aumentaron

Luego de humillar a Edward públicamente, le conté al resto mi idea y todos pensaron que era buena idea, así que fuimos otra vez al mercado y cada uno se separó buscando los ingredientes necesarios, cuando estábamos todos listos, pagamos y nos fuimos de vuelta al hotel.

Al llegar nos fuimos a la Suite de Carlisle y comenzamos a trabajar, como habíamos acordado yo empecé a hacer las ensaladas, lavé y separé las hojas de lechuga, puse a coser las papas, las zanahorias, pelé y piqué los tomates, pero no sabía qué hacer con las Betarragas, así que las deje a un lado por el momento. Seguí con las otras ensaladas, les puse aceitunas y aun me sobraban ingredientes, así que busqué en internet pero no me salió mucho, así que se me ocurrió que usaría todo en la súper nueva y única Ensalada a la Emmett, se lo comenté a los chicos

- ¿Ensalada a la Emmett? Cuando sirvas las ensaladas avísame cual es por favor

- Ahh Jasper, quieres ser el primero en probarla

- No, es para saber cuál es la que debo evitar comer – Edward y Carlisle se reían mucho y yo me enojé porque nadie le tenía fe a mi ensalada, pero les digo que quedará genial

Al decirles esto, comencé a trabajar con mi última ensalada "A LA EMMETT" será espectacular y comencé un poquito de pepino, harta cebolla, tomate cherry, palmitos, ciboulette, Atún, queso fresco, Mostaza y el toque de ají. Si quedó perfecta. Esperen tengo una idea, hay que molestar a Jasper.

Caminé donde estaba jasper doblando servilletas y me acerqué mucho a él

- Jasper ¿Cómo vas? – me miró extrañado, pero no le importó

- Ee bien, esto es muy fácil y como va tu "A LA EMMETT" – se rió, pero ya me las pagarás

- Excelente ya la terminé, pero bueno estaba pensando en agregarle un ingrediente, pero no se quiero que tu lo pruebes primero y me dices que tal – me miró prevenido

- ¿Qué ingrediente es y por qué no lo pruebas tu primero?

- Porque como dices que no tengo buen gusto y tu sabes tanto, por eso – lo meditó asintió

- Bien lo probaré donde esta

- Di ahhh – Jasper abrió la boca para reclamar, pero aproveché el instante para meterle un Ají en la boca, instintivamente cerró la boca mordiendo el ají que tenía en los labios y me reí histéricamente, Jasper se puso rojo y le caían lágrimas por los ojos, me miró enojado y salió corriendo a la cocina y yo saqué otro ají y lo perseguí

- Hey no escapes cobarde, vamos mayor whitlock enfréntese a su enemigo mortal

- Me las pagaras Emmett – Jasper tomándose un litro de agua, venía a golpearme, pero Carlisle se lo impidió

- Ya deténganse los dos, nos quedan dos horas para terminar esto para las chicas, así que dejen eso para después. – ambos aceptamos y nos devolvimos a trabajar

Ya que había terminado lo mío empecé a ver lo que hacia el resto, Carlisle estaba con un pescado en una tabla y miraba atentamente el computador, me acerqué a mirar que hacía y estaba viendo un tutorial de corte de filete de pescado dictado por BARBRA STREISAND!, Carlisle está loco, espera esa no cantaba, mira lo que hay ahora en internet.

- ahora cortamos desde las branquias hasta la cola en diagonal… -Carlisle seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, es muy gracioso – Corte la cabeza y retire completamente la capa superficial de la piel del pescado – Carlisle seguía atentamente las instrucciones – fui y le bajé el volumen al computador y traté de imitar la voz de Barbra streisand – Ahora saqué los ojos del pescado y cómaselos – Carlisle comenzó a sacarle los ojos al pescado y no aguanté más comencé a reírme a carcajadas y de fondo se escuchaban las de Edward, pero al parecer a Carlisle no le hizo gracia

- Emmett lárgate de aquí, no te quiero cerca – Ok, se enojo mejor me voy, así que me acerqué a Edward

Vi que Edward estaba algo enojado, que raro en él (sarcasmo), me acerqué a ver y lo vi tratando de abrir unas machas, pero que le costaban, una se le resistía y Edward la tenia fuertemente agarrada y con el cuchillo en la orilla, comenzó a presionarla contra la mesa, se estaba poniendo rojo hasta que el cuchillo saltó e iba directo a la mano de Edward pero gracias a sus reflejos logro sacarla antes, aunque se corto una puntita de la uña.

- Wooh, hermano casi te amputas la mano, te ayudo, no quiero que Bellita diga después que fue nuestra culpa que te quedaras manco.

- Ni me lo digas, lo vi en cámara lenta – idiota

- Si lo viste en cámara lenta porque no sacaste la mano antes, idiota – Edward solo rodó los ojos

- Ya bueno ayúdame será mejor

Al rato teníamos las machas abiertas y ahora les poníamos el queso, luego, Edward las llevó al horno par que se derritieran.

Ahora si a desarrollar la idea central que se me ocurrió en el mercado

Fui a buscar los ingredientes de mi bebida especial para Rosalie, Frutos rojos que me recuerdan sus hermosos y carnosos labios, lo dulce que es conmigo y lo apasionada que es, saqué las frutas de la bolsa y los puse en la licuadora y les puse un poco de agua, deje que se volviera liquido y lo pase a un recipiente, luego solicité que me enviaran una botella de brandy y le puse un poco y mezclé ya que también aparte de dulce el brandy es fuerte como es Rosalie, busqué una copa de coctel(donde se sirven los martinis), ya que a mi Rose le gusta lo sofisticado. Montada ya en la copa lo deje enfriando para que estuviera refrescante. Y me dediqué a escribir una pequeña nota para mi Rose

**Jasper**

Luego de ordenar la mesa, me fui a hacer la bebida para mi Alice, fui a buscar la licuadora y estaba sucia, Emmett la ocupó y no la lavó, bueno luego de lavarla, pelé la piña y la corté en pedazos que puse en la licuadora, con un poco de agua, cuando estuvo listo, deje el jugo en un recipiente y corte pedacitos pequeños de duraznos, frutillas y mangos, busqué una copa redondita donde poner el jugo y los trocitos de frutas sorpresas, ohh eso se escuchaba genial, primera vez que la sorprendería con algo , al terminar la bebida, le escribí una pequeña nota.

**Edward**

Mi bella, intentar describirla en una bebida era tan fácil y difícil a la vez, fácil porque los ingredientes eran fáciles y difícil porque toda ella era demasiado como para retenerla en una copa, pero bueno hico un jugo con fresas como su aroma que adoro y le agregué un poco de Licor de cacao porque es dulce y afrodisiaca como el chocolate a parte que es su color de ojos, tan hermoso, busque una copa y la que me llamo más la atención fue una copa alargada, así que luego de terminar la bebida, comencé a escribir una nota para mi Bella.

**Carlisle**

Pensar en hacer una Bebida única que grite ESME es llevarme a mis recuerdos más hermosos, como cuando la conocí y se había torcido el tobillo, se cayó de un árbol sacando duraznos, leche de coco como los que hay en la Isla que compré para ella y esencia de Vainilla que dulcemente maravilla mis sentidos, juntando todos estos recuerdos he formado esta bebida para mi Esme, elegí una copa de vino y al llenar la copa comencé a escribir la nota para mi amada Esme.

Bien, ya estábamos todos listos con nuestros quehaceres

- Bien todo listo chequemos entonces, bebidas listas – Edward, Emmett y Jasper respondieron

- Listo

- Mesa para ocho lista

- Lista – Respondió Jasper

- Entrada Lista – Edward respondió

- Lista

- Bien, Plato de fondo – me auto contesté- Listo, Ensaladas

- Listas y A LA EMMETT está lista para ser probada – todos miramos a Emmett con miedo

- ¿Postre listo? – cri cri cri cri… todos nos miramos los unos a los otros

- Nadie hizo el postre – afirmó jasper

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?, las chicas llegaran en cualquier momento

- Bueno dado que no hay mucho tiempo, propongo que vayamos al bufete y traigamos postres – Todos asentimos e íbamos saliendo de la suite cuando llegamos a la puerta y por la esquina venían doblando las chicas, nos metimos dentro' de la suite rápidamente todos

- Bien ¿Qué hacemos rápido?

- Ok que no cunda el pánico, Carlisle tu y yo vamos por los postres, saldremos por la ventana de la cocina, mientras tanto, jasper y Emmett pónganse un delantal y reciban a las chicas, les dicen algo lindo y las sientan si aun no hemos vuelto entréguenles las bebidas.

- Rápido ahí vienen traigan mousse de chocolate y frambuesa, siempre hay

Con Edward nos fuimos a la cocina y salimos por la ventana, corrimos al salón de bufete, creo que atropellé a una mucama en el camino, no lo noté, esperen no fue una mucama

- Edward estas bien

- Sí, pero no gracias a ti, apresúrate

Llegamos a los postres, así que Edward tomó una bandeja y me pasó otra y sacamos unos mousse de chocolate y de frambuesa, le dije a la encargada que nos veía con miedo, ya que Edward asustó a un niño cuando iba a tomar el ultimo Mousse que quedaba que lo cargara a nuestro bungalow y salimos lo más rápido posible tratando de que no se nos cayeran las copas, entramos por la cocina cuando Jasper nos vino a buscar, era hora de nuestra entrada.

**Jasper**

Bien que no cunda el pánico, con Emmett terminamos justo a tiempo de ponernos el delantal y nos pusimos al lado de la mesa, las Chicas entraron y se quedaron pasmadas mirándonos, teníamos que hacer tiempo, así que había que hablar, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando Emmett tomo la palabra

- bienvenidas damas esperamos que su paseo matutino haya sido más que reconfortante – Esperen Emmett dijo reconfortante?

- Ahora les rogamos nos acompañen a la mesa para que puedan degustar su almuerzo – complete yo

Emmett le corrió la silla a Esme y Rosalie y yo hice lo mismo con mi Alice y con Bella

- bien damas, el menú de este día tiene por entrada machas a la parmesana seguido por el segundo que es filetes de pescado ahumado con grille de papas y ensaladas varias y un delicioso Mousse de Chocolate con trufas o Mousse de Frambuesa con caramelo a su elección para el postre, pero primero les serviremos las bebidas – Ni siquiera sabía si Edward y Carlisle habían conseguido los postres pero había que alargar la conversación

Fuimos con Emmett a la cocina y los chicos aun no volvían, así que tomamos las bebidas dos cada uno y las llevamos donde las chicas, les dejamos las copas y volvimos a la cocina, por suerte Edward y Carlisle venían entrando con los mousse, BIEN! Así que los cuatro fuimos a la mesa y nos sentamos al lado de nuestras parejas, las chicas lloraban, mi Alice lloraba estaba tan emocionada que me embargaba de emoción.

Luego de leer las tarjetas de todas, Rosalie levantó su copa y las Chicas la imitaron

- quisiera hacer un brindis por… - tomo un respiro – los hombres de nuestras vidas - las cuatro sonrieron – por lo maravillosos que son

- por la fidelidad que nos tienen – Alice miró a Esme

- Por lo mimadas que somos gracias a ellos – y Esme me miró a Bella

- Y por el inmenso amor que nos profesan – juntamos sus copas y nosotros levantamos las nuestras que eran las mismas bebidas de ellas y Carlisle comenzó a hablar

- También quisiera brindar por la luz de nuestras vidas

- Por lo felices que nos hacen sus sonrisas – ese fui Yo

- Por lo hermosas que son tanto por fuera como por dentro – Emmett le dedicó una mirada a Rosalie y finalmente Edward

- Y que por muy idiotas que podemos llegar a ser nos aman sin medida

Mire a Edward y sus ojos estaban acuosos, reteniendo las lagrimas, que gay, esperen yo estoy igual y Carlisle también, en cambio Emmett ya se le habían escapado dos lagrimitas, todos bebimos de nuestras bebidas y cenamos abrazados al amor de nuestras vidas, tanta felicidad podía ser cierto, lo veía en esta familia porque lo éramos, todos veníamos de distintos lugares pero juntos éramos una maravillosa familia.

Comimos entre arrumacos y bromas y luego la tarde nos separamos cada pareja en su suite, para profesarse el amor que se tenían, por mi parte me dediqué toda la tarde a demostrarle a mi Alice cuanto la amaba y si se preguntan por la ensalada de Emmett aposte con Edward a que las chicas no la probarían, si perdía tendría que comérmela yo, gracias a Dios fue un empate, solo Alice y Rosalie la probaron, pero no le la comieron toda, así que quedó como un empate.

Que maravillosa es la vida cuando tienes a tu lado alguien con quien vivirla.


	10. Insignificante

**Todo lo que se lee, que sea medianamente parecido a los libros de Stephanie Meyer, ya sean personajes, historias personales le pertenecen a su autora y a su editorial, dejenme a mi el sucucho de la trama**

**Insignificante**** Bella POV**

El sol me dio de lleno en la cara y eso me incitó a despertar, pero no quería hacerlo, me sentía tan en paz, tan tranquila en mi sueño que no deseaba hacerlo, ha pasado una semana desde mi unión en la playa con Edward y esa maravillosa noche juntos que ahh tan feliz como estoy se han repetido en estos días… lo único malo ha sido soportar las burlas de Emmett y Jasper, pero ha sido divertido, esta última semana ha sido como un paseo en el paraíso, lo que me da pena es que hoy regresamos a Forks, por mi me quedaría y Edward me lo propuso, pero sé que a Charlie le daría un infarto cuando se enterara que me quedé en una Isla paradisiaca con Edward antes de la boda.

Edward ha sido todo lo que he esperado de él y mas, es todo un caballero, un buen amigo, un excelente novio-prometido-esposo y un apasionado amante. Algo bueno debo de haber hecho en otra vida para haberme cruzado en su camino.

- Amor, ya es hora de levantarse, pequeña dormilona, debemos terminar de empacar

- Mmm… lo sé hoy se acaba la fantasía – la melodiosa risa de Edward se expandió por la habitación y el se acostó a mi lado

- Así es, pero hoy ocurre algo mucho mejor, hoy empieza la vida real, donde en un mes más vas a ser mi Esposa legal y no solo para esta Isla y seremos aun más felices - Algo en mi interior me advirtió que quizás esa aseveración no era del todo acertada, pero decidí ignorarlo

- Mmm… eso me gusta más

- Pero sabes, si no te levantas todo eso no puede pasar

- Ok, ok ya entendí

Me levanté y de mala gana ordené lo que me quedaba cuando ya estaba todo listo aun quedaban un par de horas para irnos, así que le pedí a Edward que fuéramos a la playa, quería ver si encontraba a Carla para despedirme de ella

Caminamos por la vereda que da hacia la playa tomados de la mano y en el mismo lugar donde se hacia el show estaba Carla cantando una canción en español que si bien no entendí nada. Se notaba muy triste

- Hola Carla, ¿Cómo estás?

- Mmm – suspiró largo – bien si se puede decir

- No lo pareces – dijo Edward más que nunca ahora él quisiera tener su don para leer mentes

- En realidad, pensaba que siempre trabajo aquí, ayudando a unir parejas y haciendo actividades culturales para la Isla, pero el amor no llega a mí.

- Tranquila, llegará cuando menos te lo esperes, yo por ejemplo estuve mucho tiempo solo y veme ahora, tengo aun mujer maravillosa a mi lado, nos unimos en esta Isla y en un mes más lo haremos en nuestro hogar. – Carla quedó pensando un rato y luego su brillante y usual sonrisa apareció en su rostro nuevamente

- Si, tienes razón, en cualquier momento aparecerá

- Si, así será, bueno nosotros veníamos a despedirnos de ti, ya que hoy regresamos a nuestro hogar – Carla se puso triste otra vez, pero ahora era como una tristeza feliz, algo raro

- Ohh los extrañaré, me encantó prepararles la ceremonia a ustedes, esperen les voy a dar algo, como recuerdo – Ella buscó en su bolso durante unos momentos algo, cuando finalmente lo encontró, sacó una cajita de cartón con un grabado simple de dos gorriones y nos lo entregó.

- Espero que les guste, ábranlo cuando estén en su hogar – La abracé y Edward también lo hizo y luego de despedirnos, fuimos de vuelta al hotel, nos reunimos con la familia y nos encaminamos de regreso a Forks.

Horas más Tarde

Veníamos saliendo del aeropuerto todos muy cansados, por lo cual nos fuimos directamente a la casa de los Cullen, ya mañana me iría donde Charlie la verdad es que estaba muy cansada. Llegamos a la gran mansión Cullen y apenas divisé la cama caí rendida con Edward a mi lado.

Me desperté con frío, vi hacia fuera y el cielo encapotado me saludo y caí en cuenta que mis maravillosas vacaciones ya habían terminado, el cielo de Forks me lo ponía enfrente, a mi lado Edward se desperezaba y juntos nos fuimos a bañar, y debo decir que el bañar fue lo último que hicimos, adoro esta faceta de la humanidad de Edward.

Luego de desayunar me despedí de los Cullen y Edward me llevó a mi casa, para variar Charlie se encontraba en casa y luego de una no muy disimulada inspección de mi, aceptó que volví completa y que "Nada" al menos en apariencia había cambiado.

Edward me acompañó a lavar mi ropa y a limpiar algo mi habitación por las semanas que no había estado en casa, solo había un poco de polvo, pero que al parecer me dio alergia ya que no paraba de estornudar a cada rato.

Así como si nada una semana tranquila como siempre pasó, pero cuando llegó el siguiente lunes la bomba cayó, estábamos casi todos los Cullens y yo en la sala solo faltaba Alice y Esme que según lo que me habían dicho salieron muy temprano sin decir palabra y ahora que ya eran casi las 9 de la noche aun no llegaban. Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban viendo un partido de futbol en la televisión, mientras que Carlisle revisaba despreocupado unos papeles del hospital en el otro sillón poniéndose al día con el trabajo que había dejado en sus vacaciones, mientras que en sillón de la esquina Rosalie miraba una revista de automóviles; Escuchamos el frenazo escandaloso del Porsche Amarillo canario de Alice aparcar, instintivamente todos miramos hacia la entrada de la sala y en unos cuantos segundos entró el huracán Alice con un montón de cosas en sus manos y detrás de ella, Esme con unas cuantas cosas más y en menos de un minutos se plantó frente al televisor y lo apagó dejó todas las cosas en la mesa de centro y comenzó la diatriba

- Bien ya que todos están descansados por las vacaciones, ahora a trabajar, primero, no quiero alegatos por la televisión, para algo tenemos el aparato que graba los programas, segundo Carlisle ya que mañana no trabajas esta noche no dormirás al igual que el resto

- Pero Alice yo…

- Nada de Alice este fue el acuerdo, ¿dónde iba? A ya si me acuerdo, tercero, Bella llamé a Charlie y le dije que te quedaras esta noche y quizás mañana porque veremos las cosas del matrimonio y aceptó – la miré incrédula

- Mi padre, Charlie Swan ¿aceptó? – me miró exasperada

- Si así es, cuarto todos y que quede claro TODOS ayudaran en algo para el matrimonio nos queda solamente un mes y hay mucho que hacer, se que yo podría hacerlo sola, pero este día no pude hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que teníamos pensadas hacer con Esme, esto de la lentitud de los humanos es un estorbo que en estos momentos no necesito, pero bueno así que empecemos, Bella harás la lista de invitados e inclúyenos a nosotros para ver la cantidad y si tienes duda de nuestros invitados pregúntale a Edward o a mí, Edward necesito que coordines la música que usaremos en la ceremonia y elijas un traje para ti y tu padrino que a todo esto ¿Quién va a ser? – todos miramos a Edward quien se quedó perplejo

- Aun no lo había pensado, pero déjame pensar en la música mientras lo aclaro – Alice lo miró con ganas de ahorcarlo

- Agradece que eres humano porque en este momento estoy tentada de tirarte un florero, como no lo has pensado ahh bueno pero que sea pronto, bien Rosalie y Carlisle en el auto hay un refrigerador portátil que contiene muestras del banquete necesito que lo prueben y me digan que tal esta, deberíamos haberlo probado haya con todo, pero se nos hizo tarde así que conseguí que me prestaran ese frigorífico con los platos, están cubiertos con papel film (ese papel transparente para cubrir alimentos) y encima tienen pegados un numero que corresponde al orden de como se servirán los platos.

- Ahh y porque ellos tienen que comer, ¿yo que haré? Yo quiero comer

- Emmett tan grande y malo que te ves tú con Jasper tienen la letra más linda así que escribirán las invitaciones, mientras Esme y yo veremos la decoración y logística del matrimonio. – Alice se tomó un respiro para continuar – Así que Bella apresúrate con la lista de invitado pues cuando la termines tenemos que probarte el vestido de novia aprovechando que Edward no puede leernos la mente, Así que todos a trabajar tenemos una noche larga por delante, Esme ya fue a preparar café por si lo necesitan.

Bien, tomé el cuaderno que Alice me entregó y comencé a pensar en mis invitados

**YO, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, ****Charlie, Renné, Phil, Abuela Marie** (la única abuela viva que tengo, aunque nunca la vea), **Ángela y Ben, Jessica, Mike, Eric, ****Jacob** no por descontado, pero a Billy lo tengo que invitar como apoyo moral a Charlie, si ok entonces, **Billy, Sue, Seth, Emily y Sam** no creo que vengan pero igual, **el reverendo Weber y su esposa, Mark el asistente de mi padre y su esposa **y… y… se me acabaron los invitados, me levanté del sillón en busca de Edward para preguntar por otros invitados, así que fui a su habitación y no estaba, así que pensé que estaría en el piano, pero lo escuché tocar y no quise interrumpir así que fui a buscar a Alice que estaba en el estudio de Esme, no era en realidad en el estudio sino más bien una extensión de la sala separada por unos tabiques.

Alice Pov

Estábamos viendo cuales serian las flores más propicias para el matrimonio con Esme cuando Esme me preguntó

- Cariño, tu sabes si Bella está enterada del interés que alguna vez tuvo Tanya en Edward

- Si, ella lo sabe, Edward se lo tuvo que decir ya que sin querer Rosalie se lo comentó, me preocupa ya que como sabes Bella tiene problemas en verse a sí misma como es muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera y con mucho para explotar su belleza aun y me temo que piense… pues que Bella es insignificante al lado de Tanya y que eso le afecte. – escuchamos el sonido de algo caer y cuando nos asomamos vimos a Bella correr tropezando hacia fuera y llorando, Esme y yo la seguimos gritándole que se detuviera, pero cuando salimos ella ya se había subido a su camioneta, Esme fue más rápida y tomó las llaves del Mercedes de Carlisle y la siguió. Con todo el alboroto de los gritos y el llanto toda la familia llegó a la sala y yo aun pensando que sucedió que Bella salió corriendo

- Alice que pasó que escuchamos gritos de Esme, de Bella y tuyos – pregunto un preocupado Carlisle

- Si y ¿Dónde están Bella y Esme? – Ahora el preocupado era Edward

- No sé, mira no entiendo bien que sucedió estábamos con Esme viendo el tema de las flores y comenzamos a hablar de la lista de invitados y Esme me preguntó si Bella sabía que Tanya alguna vez había estado interesada en Edward y yo le dije que sí y que me temía que Bella se sintiera mal por ello porque pensaba que… - Ahh mierda, ya lo entendí

- ¿Qué Alice? ¿qué pensabas? – Me urgió Rosalie

- Yo le dije a Esme que me temía que Bella pensara que es insignificante a su lado

- Pero no le veo el problema, todos sabemos que Bella no se ve como es realmente – No lo entienden

- No es eso Emmett, ella… Bella debió escuchar solo lo último que dije, que Ella es insignificante al lado de Tanya no que es lo que creo que ella piensa

- Ahh, entonces Bella creyó que decías que es inferior a Tanya, entonces ¿qué pasó?

- Bella se puso a llorar y corrió a su camioneta y se fue

- ¿Cómo que se fue? – Edward se inquietó y estaba buscando sus llaves

- Eso se fue y Esme tomó el auto de Carlisle y la siguió – en eso sonó mi celular que estaba en la mesa y corrí a tomarlo

- Es Esme, espera Edward déjame saber que ocurre – Edward me instó a que contestará luego – Esme ¿Qué pasó? ¿encontraste a Bella?

- Si Alice, estoy con ella, volveremos en un rato, ahora estamos en un seven Eleven (son esas gasolineras donde está abierto todo el día y la noche)

- Pero ¿Cómo esta ella? Dile que no fue mi intención lo que dije

- Lo sé y ahora lo aclarare con ella, pero no se preocupen estamos bien, volveremos en máximo una hora más.

- De acuerdo le diré a los demás adiós

- Adiós Cariño – Corté la llamada y miré al resto

- Ya está con ella y Esme va a aclararle lo que pasó

- Pero está bien ¿Dónde están? – me dijo Edward aun con las llaves en la mano

- Edward están bien, pero no irás déjaselo a Esme, dijo que volverán en un rato así que todos tranquilos y vuelvan a sus quehaceres

- No me puedo calmar, Bella se fue sola a quien sabe dónde y gracias a Dios Esme la pudo seguir

- Bien pero impacientándote no lograremos nada Edward, Esme está con ella

- Si Carlisle, pero Esme es ahora humana y no puede impedir que le pase algo

- Ya esta Edward cálmate, todos aquí ahora somos humanos, Bella es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola y pro si no lo notaste Esme también está allá y como tú mismo dijiste es humana tiene casi las mismas probabilidades de que le pase algo como a Bella, así que no seas egoísta y piensa un poco más allá de tus intereses.

- Ya tranquilos, Rosalie tiene razón Edward cálmate que las dos son grandes y se pueden cuidar, ya regresaran. – Jasper miró fijamente a Edward y a pesar de no tener su don logró hacer entender a Edward, todos volvimos a nuestros quehaceres, aunque mirando la puerta de vez en cuando.

Esme POV

Que terrible mi pobre niña, debe haber malinterpretado lo que dijo Alice, iba en la carretera, gracias a Dios la camioneta de Bella era un trasto casi de mi edad y podía seguirlo sin subir mucho la velocidad, cuando la carretera se abrió me puse a la altura de la camioneta de Bella y bajé el vidrio

- Bella, cariño detente, hablemos – ella me miró y me rompió el corazón, sus lagrimas bajaban copiosamente por sus mejillas

- ¿Para qué?, Esme ya oí lo que dijo Alice, no hace falta

- Si la hace, cariño malinterpretaste las cosas, mira adelante hay una gasolinera aparca para que hablemos mejor

Ella se lo pensó y finalmente lo hizo, apenas aparcó llamé a Alice mientras estacionaba y le conté donde estábamos para que no se preocupara. Bajé del auto y le dije que fuéramos al seven eleven de la gasolinera. Al entrar nos sentamos en unas sillas y una chica nos ofreció algo para tomar, ambas pedimos un café y esperamos a que nos lo sirvieran, mientras Bella se secaba sus lágrimas.

- Cariño, primero quiero decirte que lo que escuchaste es solo una parte de lo que hablábamos con Alice

- ¿es que hay más? – me miró alarmada

- Mi niña no es como piensas, si me dejas explicártelo lo veras como Alice y yo

- No necesito verlo como ustedes, lo vemos igual, yos e que soy poca cosa para Edward, pero no pensé que Ustedes también lo creían siempre me han dicho lo contrario, no se para que me han mentido.

- No Bella, no lo entiendes mira te lo contaré del principio – comencé a contarle a Bella lo sucedido, desde mi pregunta hasta lo que ella escuchó, su rostro pasó del dolor, a la duda, la vergüenza, el enojo y finalmente a la comprensión y luego me miró

- Lo siento Esme, me precipité y arme un lio de nada

- Tranquila cariño, pero es bueno que aprendas a no tomar conclusiones apresuradas, se que siempre te infravaloras, pero debes saber que nosotros que te vemos desde fuera vemos lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres, yo te quiero como a una hija y créeme que de mí siempre tendrás la verdad, nunca le he mentido a mis hijos y no pienso comenzar ahora y si te hace sentir mejor, pues entre Tanya y tu para Edward siempre te elegiré a ti – Bella me miró sorprendida – conozco a Edward mejor que a mi palma de la mano y sé que a quien él necesita eres tú, se que todo lo que Edward podría pedir o querer en una mujer lo tienes tú, es por eso que siempre lo he apoyado en su decisión de estar contigo – Bella me miró y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿dije algo gracioso?

- No es eso Esme, no te ofendas, lo que sucede es que cuando los fui a conocer la primera vez Edward me dijo que tú con tal de verlo feliz no te importaría si fuera verde y tuviera dedos palmeados – entonces me puse a reír, en realidad es gracioso aunque tiene razón

- Si, en parte tiene razón, pero la verdad es que no me importaría físicamente como eres, sino el interés real que tengas en Edward y el amor que le profeses, claro que salió ganando siendo tu tan buena como eres, tan hermosa y que lo amas tanto por supuesto que no me quejó, tampoco es que crea que Tanya es mala persona, que no lo es, pero ella es mucho más experimentada y suele confundir el amor con el deseo, no sé si me entiendes – Le di una mirada tratando de aclarar mi punto y ella al comprender se sonrojo

- Entiendo, pero por favor discúlpame, cuando llegue a casa me disculparé también con Alice debe de estar pésimo

- Tranquila, la llamé para decirle que te había encontrado y para que le avisara a la familia que volveríamos luego ¿terminaste tu café?

- Si, ya estoy lista

- Entonces dame un abrazo y volvamos a casa. – nos abrazamos, luego de pagar, salimos a los autos, pero tuvimos un problema, ya que la camioneta de Bella no quiso encender, intentamos durante 20 minutos y nada. El encargado de la gasolinera se nos acercó

- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

- Si, es que la camioneta no enciende, no sé que pudo ser, ya comprobamos la gasolina y está casi lleno el tanque

- Puede que se haya congelado la batería ¿viven muy lejos, puedo llamar a alguien para que las venga a buscar?

- No gracias, si vinimos en autos separados, yo la puedo llevar pero no se qué hacer con la camioneta

- Mmm, ¿es usted la esposa del Dr. Cullen?

- Si, lo soy y ella es mi nuera

- La hija del jefe Swan

- Así es, veníamos de ver a una amistad en Port Ángeles y se nos hizo muy tarde, así que paramos por un café para no quedarnos dormidas.

- Bien, conozco al doctor Cullen, tengo turno hasta las 9 de la mañana si quiere puede dejar la camioneta cerrada aquí en el estacionamiento y llamar a una grúa mañana por la mañana, yo se la puedo cuidar, porque a esta hora la asistencia en carretera se demora horas en acudir a un llamado y hace frio para que estén esperando – bella veía preocupada su Camioneta, pero mejor resguardarla a ella que a la camioneta

- Se lo agradecería mucho, Bella cierra la camioneta por favor – Bella a regañadientes aceptó - ¿disculpe mi falta de respeto Cuál es su nombre?

- Ohh discúlpeme señora Cullen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Roger Hummel, el Dr. Cullen atendió a mi hija hace unos cuantos meses

- Ahh si, su hija es Sara

- Así es

- Bien Esme ya cerré la camioneta, muchas gracias por cuidarla, mañana a primera hora vendré por ella

- Descuide, por favor dele mis saludos al Dr. Cullen

- En su nombre señor Hummel

Bella y yo subimos al auto y regresamos a casa, yo feliz por haber arreglado el problema y Bella triste por su camioneta, al llegar a casa todos nos esperaban en la sala.

- Bella, perdóname no quería decir eso, es solo que escuchaste mal

- ¿estás bien no te pasó nada?

- Qué bueno que regresaron

Todos hablaron a la vez y no se entendió nada, así que les pedí que se sentaran todos y hablaran de a uno

- Bien, yo primero, Bella discúlpame no quería decir eso, en realidad malinterpretaste lo que dije

- Está bien Alice, yo enredé todo no es tu culpa, lamento haberlos preocupado a todos

- No hay problema, pero porque se demoraron tanto, Esme dijo que se demorarían como una hora – Bella se hundió en su asiento

- Es que bueno nos íbamos a venir, pero la camioneta de Bella no arrancó y estuvimos un rato tratando de hacerla funcionar pero no se pudo así que la dejamos en la gasolinera, a propósito el hombre que atendía la gasolinera era el señor Roger Hummel, Carlisle atendiste a su hija

- Ahh si a Sara, espero este bien

- Si lo está, te ha enviado saludos y nos dijo que cuidaría la camioneta de bella hasta mañana pero por lo visto parece que pasó a mejor vida

Un "Ya era Hora" general se escuchó en la sala

- Eh, más respeto mi camioneta podría ser el abuelo de sus autos

- Yo creo que sería el tataratataraabuelo de los autos Bella

- Emmett cállate, lo importante es que están las dos aquí sanas y salvas y el malentendido se solucionó así que ahora todos a sus quehaceres y no quiero excusas

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y volvieron a sus cosas, solo Edward se quedó un momento hablando con Bella, pero a los quince minutos Bella llegó a mi estudio y nos preguntó a Alice y a mí por la lista de invitados, Alice le solicitó que le dijera los nombres que tenía hasta ahora y luego que se los dijo comenzó a nombrar gente mientras Bella anotaba

- Bien, sé que no vendrán pero tienes que poner a los Vulturis

- Dime como les pongo

- Ponle Vulturis, Jasper sabrá, también a nuestra familia en Denalí Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Tanya – Bella dudó un poco pero puso su nombre a fin de cuentas – el director del hospital con su esposa, el profesor Banner con su novia

Y Así Alice dijo unos cuantos nombres más y se cerró la lista de invitados.

La noche continuó tranquila en el trabajo de todos, Rosalie y Carlisle quedaron llenos a más no poder, pero les encantó el banquete, Jasper y Emmett terminaron con tendinitis por escribir tantos "Enlace Cullen-Swan" Bella no se resistió a la prueba del vestido en forma de disculparse con Alice por el lio de Tanya, Edward luego de elegir la música, decidió finalmente que su padrino seria Carlisle, así que comenzaron a buscar un buen sastre para sus respectivos trajes. Alice estaba feliz porque Bella no se rehusó a probarse su vestido y todos los accesorios, mientras yo terminé la selección de Flores y arreglos para la boda.

Al llegar la mañana se comprobó que la camioneta al fin expiró.

* * *

**Lo Sé, descriteriada, irresponsable, inmunda, mala mujer, hembra mala, hija de mi mami y muchas más...**

**el retraso no tiene justificación, lo unico que puedo decir en mi defensa es que ahora recien sali de vacaciones y pude escribir, lo bueno es que creo que si no tengo que trabajar, puede que suba capitulos más seguidos, es que la universidad y el trabajo me tienen estresada!**

**bueno lo que les queria decir este es un capitulo de transición, el proximo es cuatico! **

**las amo aunque ustedes me quieran golpear feo!**


	11. Del Cielo Al Infierno

**Hola!**

**Ya lo sé, soy descuidada con mi historia, no la tomé por mucho iempo, pero ojala me den una oportunidad, de nuevo, no ahondaré mucho, pero he tenido un monton de problemas familiares, practicamente me quedé en la calle, pero de a poco se va mejorando, para quienes siguen esta historia, el capitulo de hoy lo escribi en 4 días, por la universidad y el trabajo que me quitan tempo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño, para que me digan que tan la histloria, me reí, hubo tensión, amor, dolor, tristeza, superación , realidad y Humanidad! espero que les agrade el cap.**

**Gracias por tenerme en consideración!**

**y para terminar, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Les (asi decia) quien me incentivó a volver a escribir y terminar esta historia (aun queda para un rato más, pero me refiero para continuarla) Gracias de verdad eso era lo que necesitaba! :)**

**Bueno no las entretengo más... he aqui**

_**Del Cielo al Infierno**_

_**Bella POV**_

Alice me tiene vuelta loca, faltan escasos 5 días para mi matrimonio con Edward y ella se ha vuelto una dictadora con todos, que pruébate el vestido, que veamos los centros de mesa, que camina con zapatos mortales, etc.

Lo bueno ha sido que logré confabularme con Jasper para que la calme… a ratos.

Por lo demás solo tengo agradecimientos a mí querida amiga por todo lo que ha hecho, también al resto de la familia, pero en especial a ella que lo ha hecho todo y me ha evitado trabajo a mí.

Hoy según el registro de Alice toca conocer a mi Familia Política los de Denali y por consiguiente a Tanya, lo sé… todos en especial Edward se han encargado de decirme que no tengo por qué preocuparme si Edward me ama, pero entiéndanlo yo frágil humana, ella hermosa y fuerte vampira.

De todos modos el encuentro por lo que me ha dicho Esme será "Breve" ya que Carlisle tuvo que hablar con Eleazar para explicarle la situación de los Cullen y su humanidad, gracias a Dios lo tomaron con tranquilidad, pero tienen curiosidad, de todos modos, debido a que los Cullen son humanos, los de Denali arrendaron una cabaña camino a Port Ángeles, para que el constante olor de Sangre Humana de los Cullen no sea un problema a la situación.

Así que aquí estoy en la habitación de Alice que ha insistido en que tengo que verme despampanante… claro para verme mejor que una vampira… bueno la cosa es que se activó esa pequeña molécula de Orgullo y Vanidad en mi y le he dejado hacer y deshacer, aunque a esta altura ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

- ¿Qué falta? – Alice tenía abiertas tres cajas diferentes de maquillaje donde había de todo, incluso cosas que ella no conocía, Alice miraba fijamente las cajas como esperando que ellas le hablaran diciendo "elígeme a mi" cosa que al parecer sucedió después de 5 minutos, tomo la del lado derecho y comenzó a revolver entre las cosas hasta que sacó un rímel, un gloss, un lápiz labial, una sombra de ojos y otras cosas más.

- Ya está, ahora siéntate Bella

Me senté frente al tocador de Alice y ella comenzó a aplicarme corrector de ojeras, luego aplicó diferentes sombras en distintos lugares de mi parpado aplicando diferentes colores verdes, hasta dar con el efecto que quería, luego me dijo que me aplicara un delineador de ojos y una capa de rímel, para la boca me aplicó un poco de labial color ciruela, super poco bajándole un tono al color de mis labios y me puso después un gloss sin color.

Al finalizar, me pidió que me pusiera el vestido que me trajo de no sé donde, ya que le di carta blanca para actuar, insisto me estoy arrepintiendo severamente.

El vestido era color Verde de satén al estilo Marilyn Monroe que se ajustaba bastante a mi cintura.

- Extraño – Alice estaba cerrando la cremallera del vestido – juraría que el vestido te quedaría más suelto, lo compre de tu talla usual – Alice me miró divertida – Bella no estarás comiendo de más, por los nervios del matrimonio

- Claro que no, si casi se me ha ido el apetito – me puse roja

- Ahh ahí está el sonrojo, así no es necesario aplicarte colorete, pero veamos el lado positivo, el vestido más ajustado hace resaltar tus curvas

Avergonzada miré al espejo y era verdad, se me notaba más la cintura y woow mis senos se veían un poco mas rellenos. Suma puntos el vestido.

Al finalizar de ponerme el vestido y los zapatos que gracias a Dios Alice se apiadó de mi, ya que nadie de la familia tiene reflejos suficientemente rápidos para atajarme si me caigo y eran lo suficientemente bajos para mí y lo suficientemente altos para verse bien con el vestido.

- Ahora para finalizar ponte esto – Alice me pasó una cadena de oro envejecido que llegaba hasta el final del esternón – listo esto queda solo ver qué hacemos con tu cabello ¿Qué quieres tú?

- No lo sé Alice, me gustaría el cabello suelto, pero que no se vea simple

- Mmm… que tal si te hago dos trenzas adelante y suelto en ondas atrás

- Lo que tu digas, confío en ti

Alice comenzó el proceso de las trenzas y mientras lo hacía, hice un pequeño repaso de mi semana.

Después de enviar las invitaciones se creó un pequeño gran revuelo en la pequeña localidad de Forks, Washington, partiendo con los susurros en la fila del supermercado y las miradas de reojo a mi vientre, claro pueblo chico infierno grande, todos buscaban alguna razón por la cual Edward y yo nos casáramos a los 18 años… él amablemente me dijo

- Bella, que otra razón podría haber… simplemente eres la luz de mi vida, el amor es razón más que suficiente, esta boda es la forma de decir que te amo al menos así me enseñaron en mis tiempos

- Pero en mis tiempos es como una dice "me embarazaron"

- Pues no les hagas caso

Sé que no debería, pero si me molesta que piensen eso, especialmente cuando con Edward hemos iniciado hace poco nuestra vida sexual, ahh sin duda las mejores semanas de mi vida, me encanta compartir esos momentos con él, sentir como se entrega con amor a mí y yo le respondo de la misma manera.

Hermoso, otras cosas interesantes de la semana, fue ver a mi padre probándose su traje para la boda, de a poco lo ha ido aceptando, claro con la ayuda de Sue y Billy, me alegro ya que cuando yo ya no esté me gustaría que Charlie no quedara solo, me gustaría que rehiciera su vida y que sea Feliz, debo decir que realmente me alegro de haber venido a Forks, no solo por haber encontrado a Edward y a su familia, sino por haber conocido realmente a Charlie, sé que no podría tener un padre mejor.

- Ya Bella estas lista

Me miré en el espejo y me gustó mucho mi reflejo, el vestido me favorecía, no era azul como el color favorito de Edward en mí, pero se veía hermoso, Alice era una maestra el maquillaje y el peinado no se quedaban atrás.

- Bella me voy a bañar, para arreglarme, ahora como humana me demoro un montón, no me agrada mucho te diré

- Tranquila, ya le estas tomando el ritmo a ser lenta como yo

- No me agrada, me canso mucho cuando voy de compras y tardo demasiado sin alcanzar a pasar por todas las tiendas.

Me reí saliendo de la habitación, así mismo los Cullen comenzaron a notar las diferencias de su estatus de vampiro a humano, Carlisle comenzó a tener problemas en su trabajo, ya que antes daba por sentadas muchas cosas de las cuales ahora tenía que recurrir a ayudas, ya no podía escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de sus pacientes, ni sentir más allá de lo que su cuerpo humano le permitía, lo cual gracias a Dios por ser un médico competente no le ha pasado la factura. En el Caso de Esme, ha tenido que esmerarse en conocer de programas de cocina, ya que cocinar para tantas personas es difícil, yo le he ayudado cuando me ha pedido ayuda, pero se nota que quiere aprender por ella misma, claro que le ha dificultado la tarea, atender sus plantas, su trabajo de restauración en Seattle donde va 3 veces por semana en largos viajes que la dejan más cansada que de costumbre, por lo demás el mantener la casa se ha vuelto un caos, ya que hay muchas cosas que antes no hacían y que ahora hacen por lo cual, los chicos se echan pulsos o apuestas sobre quien saca la basura, limpia el baño o lava la loza. Emmett es el que peor lo ha pasado, ya no puede cazar, no puede correr a su velocidad habitual, ayuda a Rose con los autos, pero aun así, se aburre ya que no puede usar su fuerza bruta tanto, la semana pasada casi sufre de una fractura al tratar de levantar el jeep, gracias a Dios todo terminó con una leve lesión en el hombro y un gran regaño de Carlisle. Rose a pesar de lo que se pensaría que sería la más feliz con este cambio, también ha sufrido otro tipo de trastornos, del tipo alimenticio, muchos alimentos le hacen mal al estomago, especialmente las frituras y al parecer es lo que más le gusta, aparte de costarle el doble arreglar los autos de la familia, lo bueno es que ha sacado más su humanidad con la familia, es más cariñosa y dispuesta a ayudar que cualquiera incluso conmigo, nuestra relación notablemente mejoró mucho, ahora incluso hay veces en que mantenemos conversaciones de mucho tiempo, hablando de cualquier cosa. Jasper se ha dado la libertad que nunca ha tenido, sale a pasear por el pueblo, conversa mucho más conmigo y ya comenzamos a vernos como hermanos, si bien existen muchos factores en los cuales se limita, ha demostrado que su don venía fuerte desde que era humano, ya que aun puede decir cómo se siente una persona con solo mirarla e incluso si quiere mover las cartas a su favor, lo que realmente extraña es no verse tan intimidante como antes, ya que el aprecia su espacio íntimo y siente que a veces es vulnerado pro sus hermanos. El caso de Edward es particularmente extraño, se siente en paz, solo con sus pensamientos sin los de nadie más aunque dice que a veces es aburrido no saber lo que planea Emmett o no tener flashes del futuro de la mente de Alice, pero que lo acepta gustoso por tenerme con él en todos los planos.

Así pasaron los días hasta llegar al día de hoy donde venia la dichosa reunión, no se a quien se le ocurrió que fuera con vestido y toda la cosa, así que ahora voy a la cocina a ver en que puedo ayudarle a Esme, mientras Edward y Carlisle fueron por el grupo de Denalí a la cabaña que arrendaron.

- Oh Bella te ves hermosa – Esme terminaba de hacer unos cocteles, para los que éramos humanos mientras los iba poniendo en una bandeja, junto a unos cuantos bocadillos, ella lucia preciosa como siempre, llevaba un vestido entre morado y gris, suelto con varios tableado muy lindo y su cabello suelto

- Gracias, tu estar preciosa como siempre – ella me sonrió y continuó poniendo las cosas en bandejas - ¿te ayudo?

- No gracias mi vida ya terminé, solo tengo que llevarlas a la sala, podrías llevar la bandeja con bocadillos mientras yo llevo esta con cocteles

Al llevar las cosas, Esme me pidió que subiera a buscar a Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmett que ya deberían estar listos para que bajasen, la familia política llegaría en cualquier momento. Subí y fui primero al cuarto de Rose y Emmett, por precaución toque la puerta y me anuncié

- Adelante

- Chicos, Esme quiere que ya bajen, para recibir a los invitados

La escena que tuve frente a mi fue tan hermosa que no pude evitar que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas.

Emmett estaba abrochándose el tercer botón de su camisa negra mientras Rosalie le pasaba la chaqueta sin mangas gris por los brazos, para sacudirlo un poco y dejarlo en orden además de un tierno besito que dejó a Emmett con labial rosa en sus labios.

Cuando sollocé ambos me miraron preocupados

- ¿Qué te sucede Bella?

- ¿hermanita estás mal? – ambos muy preocupados me acercaron a su gran cama y me sentaron, Rose fue a su baño pro un vaso de agua que me dio y le di algunos sorbos

- No es nada, es que de la puerta se veían tan lindos los dos, son un hermoso matrimonio y me gustaría mucho que el mío con Edward fuera así – los dos sonrieron y Emmett me abrazó

- Tranquila Bella, te agradezco que pienses así de nosotros, Amo a Rosalie más de lo que podría decir y estoy seguro que Edward te ama en proporciones a lo que yo profeso por Rosalie, así que no llores que se te arruinará el maquillaje

- Así es Bella, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por esta familia, pero Emmett tiene razón, creía que querías marcar territorio esta noche y con el maquillaje corrido no lo lograrás, ya vamos a buscar a Alice para que arregle tu rostro y Emmett puede bajar con Jasper mientras.

Los tres salimos de la habitación y fuimos al cuarto de Alice y Jasper, en el camino vi con más detalle a Rosalie, su vestido era corto amarillo pastel con unas cintas bajo el busto de amarillo con pedrería de adorno y su cabello suelto, Emmett iba con una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados y la chaqueta sin mangas color gris.

Llamamos a la puerta y nos abrió Jasper que iba con un pantalón gris, camisa azul oscuro y botas negras, se veía muy bien, muy estilo Texas y detrás de la alta figura salió la pequeña Alice que con los zapatos que llevaba casi llegaba al porte de Rosalie, su vestido era estampado con diseños en blanco y negro formando un diamante se veía también hermosa

- Jasper con Rose vamos a bajar ¿vienes con nosotros?

- Claro, ya íbamos con Alice hacia abajo

- Tuvimos un problema, Bella lloró y se desarregló, ¿Alice podrías arreglarlo mientras nosotros recibimos a la familia abajo? – Alice me miró y se juntaron sus cejas mientras pensaba en algo, luego simplemente tomó mi mano y me metió a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarme, cuando ya casi estaba lista escuchamos ruido abajo.

Y solo pude pensar, la Familia Política ya está aquí.

**Edward POV**

La misión que teníamos con Carlisle era ir a buscar a nuestra familia de Denali a su cabaña arrendada, Carlisle iba en su mercedes y yo iba en el volvo ya que no caían todos en un auto.

Llegamos a la cabaña, estacionamos y fuimos a la puerta, antes de tocar Eleazar ya nos estaba abriendo la puerta. Lo abrazamos como familia que somos y nos invitó a entrar, mientras nos poníamos al día comenzó el desfile de vampiras, primero bajó Carmen con un vestido color cobre con un tirante en un solo brazo corto mirando con amor a Eleazar para luego sonreírnos y abrazarnos a nosotros, la siguiente en bajar fue Kate con un vestido color rosa con una cinta negra en la cintura con su soltura y decidido andar de siempre, sonriendo divertida, saludándonos efusivamente y luego bajó Tanya con sus andares de reina, que tan bien le quedaban, ella era realmente hermosa, pero su belleza era fría, no cálida como la de mi Bella, A Tanya le faltaba eso, siempre imponía respeto y admiración… cariño por supuesto, pero no amor, era algo que no podía explicar, Tanya avanzó lentamente como si el tiempo se detuviera solo para verla por un momento más largo, su cabello rizado semisuelto se movía con el vaivén natural de sus caderas y el vestido que llevaba se movía con ella, de un azul cobalto ajustado arriba y suelto desde sus caderas hasta sus rodillas, llegó finalmente donde estábamos nosotros, nos saludó afectuosamente.

- Bien, estamos listos – Eleazar dijo seriamente

- ¿Irina no está? – pregunté educadamente, viendo que todas menos Carlisle y Eleazar miraban hacia otros lados

- No, ella… aun no se siente preparada para venir, aun culpa a los lobos por lo sucedido con Laurent – asentí ante lo que dijo, no puedo hacer que todos estén contentos, solo mientras vea que Bella y mi familia son felices, con eso me basta, Laurent intento matar a Bella y su destino bien merecido lo tenía.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos, podemos irnos, yo vine en el mercedes y Edward en el volvo

- Carmen y yo vamos contigo Carlisle, así nos ponemos al día en algunas cosas

- Entonces yo voy con ustedes para conversar con Carmen y que no se aburra con las charlas de hombres – Kate se adelantó y se fue con Carmen mientras discutían sobre la variedad de fauna del bosque aledaño

- Entonces supongo que yo iré contigo, digo para que hayas hecho el viaje en vano – Tanya me miró divertida

- Pues adelante dama, la escoltaré hasta su carruaje – tomé su brazo y caminamos hasta el volvo, cuando ya estábamos en la carretera comenzamos a conversar sobre todo lo que se avecinaba

- Pero dime la verdad ¿ella te hace feliz? – Tanya me miró con esos ojos dorados congelados esperando, más bien exigiendo una respuesta

- Más de lo que podría incluso alguna vez soñar, Bella es todo, mi luz, mi guía, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi mujer, todo lo que alguna vez quise es ella y más aún. – Tanya guardó silencio por unos minutos luego levantó la cabeza y me miró

- ¿por qué, solo contéstame esto, porque siendo que siempre estuve dispuesta para ti, por qué una humana? – sabia que esta conversación en algún momento llegaría y no quería dañar a Tanya, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella, sino estaría dañando a Bella

- Tú sabes casi todo de mi, mi historia, la mayoría de las cosas que sentí por años y es por eso que sabes que me sentía muerto, no tenía nada en mi vida que valorara, a parte de mi familia claro está, mi existencia era fría. Lenta e igual en todos los sentidos, aun conociéndote, sabiendo lo que eres y como eres me di cuenta que yo no era para ti y que tú no eres quien yo necesitaba o buscaba, eres una gran mujer para saber que no tiene que ver con la belleza o la destreza física, sino con algo de piel, por mucho que yo te atraiga y por mucho cariño que yo te tenga no es suficiente para una relación amorosa, no es suficiente para siempre.

- Lo comprendo, no es lo que quiero, pero siempre he deseado tu felicidad, si es con ella eso lo veré esta noche, te prometo que me comportaré como la mujer que dices que soy

- Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuánto – ella sonrió melancólicamente

- No es nada, eso sí, como amiga te lo advierto si en algún momento de la vida ella te hace sufrir, te abandona o te engaña, la haré pedacitos

- No esperaría menos de ti, pero no amenaces a mi mujer, se lo que tengo conmigo, conozco a la mujer con la que me voy a casar y sé que me ama más allá de la razón.

- Eso espero… te ves tan… tierno como humano, no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo

- ¿por qué? – la miré perplejo, ser humano tiene desventajas, pero no es nada que nos gustara rechazar

- Porque adoro ser una vampira vegetariana, simplemente por eso.

Ambos nos reímos y en breve ya estábamos estacionando fuera de nuestra casa Carlisle ya había estacionado y estaba escoltando a Kate, yo llevaba a Tanya.

Entramos a la casa y Esme nos esperaba en la sala con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, luego de las bienvenidas y los abrazos

- ¿y dónde está la novia?, ya la quiero conocer – Kate con su entusiasmo de siempre, a mí también me extraño no ver a Bella y también faltaba Alice.

- Alice y Bella tuvieron un pequeño percance pero bajaran en cualquier momento.

Mientras Esme decía esto, se escuchaban pisadas de tacones en la escalera, primero bajó Alice que se veía hermosa como siempre saludó a todos y fue a los brazos de Jasper, entonces la habitación completa se iluminó y todos los demás desaparecieron para mí. Mi hermosa Bella bajaba la escalera, fijándose completamente en no caer, se veía bella con ese vestido verde que hacia remarcar las curvas sensuales que solo yo conocía, su cabello se movía con su suave andar, sus hermosas piernas con estos tacones resultaban tentadoras y sentí como dentro de mi comenzaba a sentir calor, volví mi mirada hacia arriba y me volví a enamorar de esta mujer, sus ojos me miraban nerviosos y anhelantes y su hermosa boca de corazón pedía a gritos mis labios.

Me acerqué a la escalera y alargué mi brazo para recibirla, cuando pisó el último escalón la recibí en mis brazos y nos besamos, quizás un poco más de lo correspondiente, pero no me importaba, esta era Bella, mi Bella y nunca sería suficiente el tiempo para estar con ella.

**Bella POV**

Bajé la escalera y no quise mirar a nadie más que a Edward, él me recibió en el último escalón y me besó

- Siempre me sorprendes mi Bella, cuando creo que no puedes ser más hermosa, te superas a ti misma

Yo solo sonreí y Edward nos giró para enfrentar a la familia y los invitados, los primeros en acercarse fueron un hombre alto que lucía un pantalón gris y una camisa gris más claro junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos dorados

- Es un placer conocerla, nos alegra mucho que se case con Edward, mi nombre es Eleazar y ella es mi esposa Carmen

- Es un placer querida, nuestra familia es la tuya – Carmen me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cara

- Gracias por sus palabras pero por favor trátenme de tú.

- No es problema Bella, bien quiero presentarte a Kate – Eleazar y Carmen dieron un paso atrás dejando ver a una hermosa vampira con un vestido rosa y una expresión sincera y divertida en el rostro

- Por fin te conozco, me han hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto por fin conocerte, Felicitaciones por su próxima boda – Kate fue más efusiva con su abrazo y me gustó mucho a pesar de ser fría como todos los vampiros inspiraba calidez

- Y finalmente Bella, esta es Tanya – Una vampira realmente hermosa se acercó a mí, caminaba segura de sí misma, sabedora de lo hermosa e imponente que es, su cabello rubio rojizo se movía al vaivén con la falda del vestido azul que llevaba, se paró frente a mí y me miró con sus fríos ojos dorados, yo valientemente le sostuve la mirada durante un momento y luego ella desvió la mirada hacia Edward y le sonrió, luego volvió la mirada a mi

- Es un gusto conocerte al fin Bella - se me acercó y me abrazó, su rostro quedó escondido entre mi cabello y me susurró

- Hazlo feliz Bella, él se lo merece

Ella se separó de mí y volvió a donde estaba originalmente, yo la miré durante un segundo y comprendí no solo lo que me quiso decir, sino también el esfuerzo que hizo al decirme esto, la admiré por ello.

- Bien pasemos a la sala, les parece

Todos seguimos a Esme donde nos ofreció a los humanos algunos cocteles y comenzaron a hablar de la boda, de la conversión en humanos, de los vestidos, etc. La noche fue muy amena, Kate me contó varias anécdotas de los Cullen en Alaska donde me reí muchísimo, luego se hizo un brindis simbólico celebrando la futura boda, donde mis suegros dedicaron unas hermosas palabras para nosotros.

Edward interpretó al piano sus creaciones finalizando con mi nana, sacando los aplausos de todos y mis lágrimas que para esta ocasión Alice usó un rímel a prueba de agua.

Al paso de las horas todos compartían amenamente y yo me retiré a la cocina a buscar hielo, estaba ya acabando de sacarlo de la nevera cuando sentí una persona detrás de mí, creí que sería Edward, me voltee sonriendo y cuando me fijé quien era, me sorprendí.

Tanya estaba parada a escasos centímetros de mí y su mirada fría y calculadora me taladraba con la mirada. Me moví incómoda y dejé la fuente con los hielos en la mesa y la volví a mirar.

- ¿Necesitas algo tanya? – ella sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de volver a su expresión fría

- Nada en realidad, no hay nada que tú puedas darme Bella

- Entonces ¿quieres hablar? – ella me miraba raro, incluso llegué a sudar frio

- Podría ser, dime ¿lo amas, tanto como para dejar tu vida, todo y a todos los que conoces, para pasar la eternidad como una muerta a su lado? – no sé que buscaba Tanya, pero le respondí lo más sincera que pude

- El es el ser más maravilloso que he conocido, no digo que no tenga defectos, que los tiene pero al menos sé que lo amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma y sé que no podría volver a estar sin él, es mi otra parte, el complementa quien soy, no hay Bella sin Edward

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? – no me gustaba como me exigía respuestas con sus ojos, Edward era mío – ya salió la vena celosa – no tenía porque dar explicaciones de algo tan íntimo; Volví a mirarla y vi en su mirada, lo mismo que yo veía en mi cuando sentí los días después de mi cumpleaños que Edward se alejaba de mi.

- Deberías saberlo, Edward me dejó una vez, sé que lo sabes durante el tiempo que no estuvo yo… fue como si no existiera, es como que mi vida se detuvo y no avance más, hasta que no pude más y fue cuando el destino me llevó de vuelta a él.

- Te ves tan segura de lo que dices y ¿qué pasaría si el día de mañana Edward se fuera, muriera y me abandonara? – Tanya recién después de unos segundos notó como terminó la frase, pero me miró exigiendo una respuesta

- Esa respuesta ya la sabes por ti misma, Tanya no dudo que quieras a Edward y sé que quieres hacerlo feliz, pero él que esté conmigo no significa que muera ni mucho menos, significa que él hizo una elección, no puedo decirte que se lo que es estar en tu lugar, porque nunca Edward me dejó por otra mujer, pero sé lo que es no tenerlo y perderlo y créeme que eso no se lo deseo a nadie, no lo digo solo por que sea Edward, sino porque creo que siempre en la vida hay personas que dejan marcas en uno mismo, ya sea Edward o sea cualquier otro el que deje esa marca si no están debemos resignarnos a vivir con esa ausencia y aceptar que la felicidad de uno quizás este en otro lado, pero no cegarse. – tomé un respiro de un momento y volví a mirarla – Dios, eres tan hermosa, debo decirte que estoy aterrada solo de estar en esta habitación las dos solas, pero Edward me ha hablado de ti y si eres como él te describió es porque hay mucho que admirar en ti, se que eres fuerte y que solo el hecho de estar parada aquí frente a mí, es más de lo que alguna vez podría haber esperado de ti. Solo quiero agradecerte por preocuparte por él y quererlo.

Tanya se quedó en Silencio durante un largo momento y luego suspiro

- Creo que tienes razón, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo

En ese momento Edward se asomó a la cocina y se nos quedó mirando preocupado, me miraba evaluándome completa y luego miraba a Tanya, Ella simplemente bufó y se acercó a mí y me abrazó y beso en la mejilla rápidamente y caminó hacia donde estaba Edward

- Fue una buena charla Bella, te veré en la boda Edward ya me voy, tengo que ir a cazar, ¿me acompañas a la puerta? – Edward me miró y yo asentí

- De acuerdo

Los vi marchar, con mi corazón más tranquilo, pero siempre pendiente de la forma en que aquella vampira miraba a Edward, era inevitable conocía esa mirada, era la misma que yo veía en el espejo todos los días al despertar con Edward a mi lado.

**Edward POV**

Luego de las despedidas de todos, salimos con Tanya al porsche, yo seguía intrigado y preocupado por haber encontrado a mi Bella con Tanya en la cocina

- Hala suéltalo ¿Qué me quieres preguntas?

- ¿se puede saber de que hablaron? –ella entornó los ojos y me sonrió

- Del único tema que tenemos en común, tú. Y te lo digo en seguida, no la amenacé, solo quería saber que era la tanta maravilla de la chica – yo sonreí

- Y bien ¿Qué descubriste? – ella me miró un momento y luego miró hacia el bosque

- Que me gustaría seguir odiándola como lo hacía antes de venir aquí, pero con breves palabras me dio a entender que no puedo perder algo que nunca tuve y me dio esperanzas de ser feliz en el futuro, me dijo que me admiraba, por venir a conocerla sabiendo que quiero a su futuro esposo y para rematar me dijo que soy hermosa ¿Cómo puedo odiarla ahora? – guardé la compostura, solo por respeto a mi gran amiga, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo, mi Bella sabe tocar corazones y traspasó la frialdad exterior hasta llegar al fondo dulce y tierno que alguna vez vi en Tanya.

- Así es Bella, nadie puede entenderla, ni siquiera yo, pero te agradezco enormemente el esfuerzo de venir a vernos.

- Y aun me queda la boda, no lo olvides, más le vale a la Isabella esa que el ramo lo atrape yo, me dijo que tenía esperanzas en el futuro así que más vale que sea pronto, a este paso quedaré sola eternamente – la miré y sonreí pícaramente

- Te creo que no te cases en el futuro, pero tú sola, eso no podría verlo

- Y que sabes tú, he pasado largas temporadas sola, no podrías saber

- Se te olvida que podía leer tu mente – tanya ahogó un grito y me empujó

- Eres malo, bueno ya no te veré hasta la boda y esto es por ser malo conmigo

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar sus reflejos eran mucho mas rápidos que los míos, tanya rozó sus labios fríos con los míos

- Ese será tu último recuerdo de Soltero ma cherie

Y desapareció, se que debería enfadarme, pero hasta a mi me hizo gracia, es decir, su venganza, ella nunca supo que conocía todo su historial hasta ahora.

Días después

Un día maravilloso el de hoy sin duda, Hoy si me preguntas que tuvo de especial, no te diré que vi a mi familia reunida en paz al fin, Tampoco te diré que mi mejor amigo me perdonó por lo que he hecho, no te diré que vi a una mujer a la que admiro altiva y gallarda mientras su corazón se partía a trocitos, no diré que vi a las sonrisas felices de algunos y las falsas de otros, porque nada de esto tiene gran importancia

Hoy me uní en matrimonio a Edward, fue una ceremonia discreta entre la familia, los amigos y conocidos, Todo fue maravilloso, tenia tanto miedo de ir por el pasillo inventado en la casa de Edward, pero cuando lo vi a él, esperándome del otro lado, creí que el pasillo no se terminaría nunca, llegué a su lado y todo lo demás casi no lo noté, apenas pude pronunciar mis votos y dar el Sí.

Solo el momento cuando Edward me besó después de que el Reverendo Weber nos declarara Marido y Mujer, volví en sí, no podría ser más feliz, tenía al hombre que amo a mi lado y ahora con la bendición de Dios.

Lo que vino después fue rápido, me emocioné con las palabras de nuestros padres, lloré con mi encuentro agridulce con Jacob, reí con los bailes coreográficos de Emmett, me avergoncé cuando Edward me sacó la liga, especialmente por los comentarios de Emmett y Jasper, la comida fue exquisita y cuando tiré el ramo, será obra del destino o quizás no, lo atrapó Tanya, quien solo se rió al respecto.

Finalmente fue un matrimonio excelente lleno de amor y cariño.

Muchos nos preguntaron dónde nos iríamos de Luna de Miel, pero la verdad es que nos iríamos enseguida a Juneau en Alaska con la excusa de prepararnos para la universidad, ya que se supone que Edward y yo entraríamos a la Universidad de Alaska en esa ciudad, que Alice iría a primer año y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie volverían en los próximos días a New Hampshire para ir a Dartmouth todos juntos.

Carlisle preparó previamente su dimisión al puesto de médico en Forks con la excusa que se irían a Juneau con nosotros para ayudarnos en nuestra nueva vida de casados a parte que solicitó una plaza en el departamento quirúrgico del hospital general de Juneau donde lo aceptaron gratamente.

Lástima por las enfermeras de Forks que lloran su partida.

Así fue, la despedida con mis padres fue dura y me lo lloré todo, Edward y los Cullen me concedieron todo el tiempo necesario para despedirme, sabiendo que sería quizás la última vez que nos veríamos; mamá trato de convencerme hasta lo indecible para que nos fuéramos con Edward a la universidad de Florida, pero ya estábamos fuera de Plazo y matriculados en Juneau.

Si bien seguía siendo humana y los Cullen igual en algún momento volverán a ser vampiro o al menos eso me dijo Oriel, por lo tanto mi transformación sigue en pie.

Han pasado ya dos días desde el matrimonio, ya hemos terminado de empacar todo lo que nos llevaremos, los camiones con la mudanza se fueron esta mañana y ya los autos se están alistando para salir.

Carlisle se llevaría su mercedes, Jasper el Porsche de Alice, Emmett se iría en el Jeep, Edward en el Volvo y las mujeres nos iríamos en el BMW de Rosalie, ya que a Alice se le ocurrió que yo necesitaba una charla sobre mi nueva vida de casada y que podría tomar los sabios consejos de tres mujeres casadas hace ya varias décadas.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, uno a uno fueron saliendo los autos, primero iba el Mercedes, seguido del Porsche, el Jeep, el volvo y de último íbamos nosotras.

El camino hasta Juneau eran 8 horas de camino, por lo cual nos fuimos todo el viaje hablando y parando en las gasolineras, para ir al baño que crease o no, sin casi tomar nada liquido a cada rato nos daban ganas de ir al baño, por lo cual nos fuimos retrasando un poco.

Ya caía la noche e íbamos conversando y contando anécdotas faltaba poco para llegar a Juneau, Rosalie iba al volante, con Alice a su lado en el asiento de copiloto y atrás Esme y yo íbamos riéndonos cuando de repente Rosalie dio un volantazo y gritó, lo único que sentí fue al auto patinar en el Hielo, gritos, un movimiento brusco, un golpe y todo se fue a negro.

**Carlisle POV**

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a Juneau, delante de mi iba Edward con el Volvo y detrás el Porsche y el Jepp, estaba preocupado, hace harto tiempo que no veía el BMW de Rosalie, las llamé hace un rato y me dijeron que habían parado en otra gasolinera para ir al baño.

todos íbamos a Velocidad normal, ya que siendo humanos, no tenemos los reflejos de antes y sería peligroso, el único que no hacía caso mucho a esto era Edward que insistía en adelantarse a cada rato por lo cual lo llamaba al celular solo para que bajara la velocidad, íbamos tranquilos esperando llegar en unos 20 minutos a nuestro nuevo hogar, cuando por el lado izquierdo de la carretera, el que corresponde al sentido contrario Pasaron 2 ambulancias a gran velocidad, junto a un carro de bomberos, seguramente un accidente en carretera, deberíamos detenernos para llamar a las chicas y esperarlas, mientras hacía señas a Edward para que bajara la velocidad, un sedán nos adelantó y comenzó a gritarle al Volvo de Edward, no escuché lo que decía, pero Edward comenzó a frenar, por lo cual, yo y luego Jasper y Emmett también se detuvieron. Edward bajó de su Auto por consiguiente nosotros también nos bajamos de nuestros autos y nos acercamos mientras el del Sedán Giraba para ponerse en posición contraria a unos metros de nuestros autos, del Sedán bajó un chico de alrededor de 20 años.

- ¿Edward que pasa?

- No lo sé, me dijo que me detuviera, que hubo una emergencia

- Si, recién vi pasar las ambulancias y a los bomberos – en eso el chico que dejó el auto encendido, se bajó corriendo

- ¿ustedes son los familiares de unas chicas que venían en un BMW rojo? – el chico sonó alarmado, los cuatro nos tensamos

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Chocaron en la carretera unos cuantos kilómetros atrás

- ¿Qué? No es posible – Emmett gritó sin darse cuenta, los chicos ya hacían ademan de ir a tomar sus autos, pero debíamos saber la magnitud del hecho, porque quizás cuando llegáramos las ambulancias vendrían de vuelta, el chico continuó hablando

- Esperen un momento ¿Qué pasó?

- un ciervo se atravesó en el camino y la chica rubia, trató de eludirlo, pero el auto patinó en el hielo y se fueron contra la defensa y chocaron con un gran pino, yo venía detrás y vi el choque y con mi mamá y mi hermana nos bajamos a verlas, mi mamá y mi hermana son enfermeras, yo llamé a emergencias

- ¿Cómo estaban cuando las encontraste? – el médico en mi salió a relucir

- La chica rubia era la única consciente, cuando me acerqué me pidió que llamara a emergencias y que buscará un Jeep, un mercedes, un volvo y un Porsche que iban más adelante que eran su familia, después que dijo eso se desmayó, las que iban atrás, no las vi bien, porque mi madre las estaba revisando, mi hermana estaba viendo a la copiloto y me dijo que viniera a buscarlos.

- Ahora si vamos – todos corrimos a nuestros autos y fuimos de vuelta, ahora no hubo quien hiciera que fuéramos a una velocidad razonable

Llegamos al lugar, el BMW estaba todo abollado, había tres Camillas en el piso y una cuarta esperando, estacionamos cruzándonos en toda la carretera y nos acercamos.

- No pueden pasar – un oficial de policía estaba acordonando la Zona

- Son mi esposa y mis hijas, usted no me impedirá que me acerque, por lo demás soy médico – de la preocupación me enfadé y le grité al oficial de policía

- Ya las están atendiendo, comprendo cómo se sienten, pero debe dejar trabajar a los paramédicos

- Usted que sabe de cómo nos sentimos – Emmett se exaltó, por lo cual se acercaron dos oficiales de policía más a controlar la situación.

- Lo entiendo, se que están muertos de la preocupación, pero tienen que dejar trabajar al personal, si van solo serán un estorbo.

- Necesito saber cómo esta mi familia – Edward también estaba alterado, pero además me preocupaba Jasper, que no decía nada y observaba todo con detenimiento

- Miré no pueden pasar, pero voy a pedirle a la enfermera que encontró el accidente que venga a hablar con ustedes, ella ha observado todo lo que les han hecho a su familia – el hombre se alejó, pero los otros policías se quedaron ahí cuidando que no nos acercáramos, no veíamos quienes estaban en las camillas, porque los autos y los paramédicos tapaban la vista, Se acercó corriendo una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años

- ¿ustedes son familiares de las chicas?

- Sí, soy médico dígame ¿cuál es el estado de ellas?

- Bien, en las camillas están las dos que iban en el asiento trasero, la mujer mayor de cabello castaño claro, esta inconsciente desde que la encontramos, se presume que tenga un tec cerrado, a causa del choque, además que el movimiento le causo lesiones en toda el área torácica que se debe evaluar para descartar hemorragia interna y el pulso lo tiene débil – solo pude pensar hay Dios Esme por favor no – la otra chica que iba atrás de cabello castaño oscuro, se le dislocó 2 discos del cuello, presumiblemente por el movimiento brusco, tiene una fractura en el brazo izquierdo – Edward se tensó a mi lado, solo pude atinar a tomarlo para que no saliera corriendo y arriesgar que lo arrestaran – además de diferentes traumas leves por el choque, la otra chica que está en camilla es la que iba al volante, la Rubia, ella estuvo consciente hasta unos minutos después que la encontráramos, su asiento estaba muy cerca del volante, por lo cual cuando se ocasionó el choque el airbag le comprimió el estomagó y el pecho por lo cual se desmayó por la falta de oxigenó, a parte que el Cinturón de seguridad le oprimió mucho el estomago que es hasta el momento lo más delicado que tiene, habrá que hacerle radiografías y tomografía para descartar cualquier fractura o hemorragia, su ventana con el choque se reventó y unos cuantos cristales se los enterró en las piernas – Emmett ya iba directo a la camilla de Rosalie cuando entre los dos policías lo retuvieron

- Que no lo entienden mi mujer está ahí

- Hombre cálmate, la están estabilizando, tu presencia no la ayudará en nada

- Emmett hijo por favor, se cómo te sientes, pero no podemos hacer más que dejarlos trabajar

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – La Voz de Jasper me preocupó mucho, tenía la mirada fija en un lugar cerca del auto, miramos hacia donde él miraba fijamente, había un bulto tapado completamente con una lona negra, hay Dios no permitas que sea mi Hija, por favor – nadie habló por un momento

- La chica que iba en el asiento del copiloto, aun no la han podido sacar del auto – continuó hablando la mujer y el color volvió a los ojos de mi hijo –parte de la defensa que se desprendió rompió el vidrio de la ventana del auto por ese lado y se quedó cruzada, la chica está atrapada y la defensa le esta aplastando el pecho, los bomberos están tratando de sacar la defensa, mientras los paramédicos le pusieron una mascarilla de oxigeno para obligarla a respirar

- Que corten la maldita defensa entonces – Jasper se veía desesperado

- No pueden ya que necesitan una sierra para eso y es muy riesgoso ya que podrían cortar a la chica

Del costado del auto salió un Bombero y se acercó a otro que estaba en el camión, había en total 6, de los cuales 3 estaban ayudando a los paramédicos con Esme, Rosalie y Bella, los Bomberos nos miraron y uno se acercó

- Oigan son los familiares de las victimas verdad, miren necesitamos hombres con fuerzas para sacar la defensa del auto ¿pueden ayudar?

Los 4 asentimos y los oficiales de policía nos dejaron pasar, Edward, Emmett y yo vimos de reojo y de lejos las camillas donde estaban nuestras mujeres, nos e veía bien, pero alcancé a ver las piernas de Rosalie ensangrentadas, el brazo de Bella entablillado y a mi Esme que le estaban tomando el pulso, tenia cortes por toda la cara. Seguí caminando, si bien mi instinto me decía que fuera con mi mujer, mi hija nos necesitaba y teníamos que salvarla.

Llegamos al Auto y Jasper se asomó para ver a Alice, el Bombero le facilitó una linterna y vimos que la cabeza de Alice colgaba hacia adelante por su inconsciencia y le sangraba todo el costado derecho, habían puesto vendajes en su cabeza

El vidrio de la ventana presumimos que estalló, por eso tiene esos cortes, ya hemos detenido la mayor parte del sangrado, ahora lo que hay que hacer es que vamos a cubrirla a ella con una lona y romperemos el vidrio de enfrente de ese modo necesitaremos hacer palanca desde la puerta del copiloto para girar la defensa y que pueda salir por enfrente, ahí debemos tirar y empujar para que salga

Todos Asentimos, mientras Jasper cubría el cuerpo de Alice con una gruesa lona amarilla para que no le saltara ni se enterrara ningún vidrio, acto seguido comenzaron a romper el vidrio, pasaron uno minutos hasta que rompieron todo y solo quedaban pequeños pedacitos que limpiaron rápidamente, los paramédicos estaban sacando la lona cuando oímos que uno maldijo por lo bajo y se volteó a mirarnos

- La chica despertó

Edward y Emmett se alegraron, pero Jasper y yo no sonreímos para nada

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Emmett el sacar la defensa significa que presionará más a Alice, eso le dolerá muchísimo, teníamos la esperanza que Alice estuviera inconsciente para que no sintiera nada ahora, pero ha despertado.

- Oh ya comprendo, quizás si tranquilizamos a Alice y le damos apoyo

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer

Jasper estaba cerca del espacio donde antes había un vidrio y acababan de romper, nosotros nos acercamos por el lado para quedar cerca de Alice. Ella aun no comprendía quien le hablaba, el paramédico le hacía preguntas de rutina, pero con la mascarilla no podía hablar, me acerqué y se la bajé.

- Jas… jasper – fue solo un susurro pero lo cuatro lo escuchamos

- Aquí estoy amor, ya te sacaremos de ahí – Alice comenzó a llorar

- Jasper me duele mucho – A mi hijo se le salían las lagrimas

- Lo sé mi amor, pero ya pronto todo terminará

- ¿me lo prometes? – Alice ahora hablaba un poco más fuerte

- Claro que sí, mi vida, te sacaremos de aquí, estoy con Emmet, Edward y Carlisle entre los cuatro y los bomberos te sacaremos de aquí

- ¿Y las chicas?, se cruzó un siervo, no lo vi venir, no tuve una visión de eso

- Ellas están fuera del auto ya las están atendiendo, solo faltas tú mi amor

- Bien, sácame de aquí Jasper

Nos posicionamos Emmett y el bombero estaban del lado de la puerta y Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos del lado frente al auto, comenzó Emmett y el bombero a mover la defensa y Alice se tensó y se mordió el labio, continuaron moviéndola, pero quedaba atascada, había que tirarla hacia atrás y reubicarla hacia afuera, sabíamos que al hacer eso, le oprimiríamos el brazo derecho a Alice y con suerte no lo fracturaríamos. Emmett y el Bombero decidieron hacerlo Rápido para que Alice no sufriera mucho, A la de tres Emmett tiró la defensa hacia atrás y el bombero la movió oprimiendo el brazo de Alice, Ella lanzó un grito desgarrador, justo cuando la defensa pasó por el espacio de enfrente, Jasper tiró con todas sus fuerzas solo y sacó la maldita cosa y la soltó, la defensa quedó colgando del auto y Edward y yo la sacamos mientras Jasper Retiraba el cinturón de seguridad de Alice y el paramédico la sacaba del auto para ponerla en una camilla de ambulancia, con todo este trabajo no notamos que habían llegado dos ambulancias más y que las dos anteriores ya se habían ido, estaban subiendo a Bella en la ambulancia y la camilla de Alice se dirigía directo a la ambulancia restante, el bombero nos habló

- Van al hospital de Juneau, es el más cercano, váyanse en sus autos, por el estado de las mujeres, no los dejaran acompañarlos.

Le hicimos caso al hombre y corrimos a nuestros autos y salimos a toda velocidad al hospital.

Cuando llegamos, ya habían Ingresado a Rosalie y a Esme, Bella iba entrando con la camilla y detrás venia Alice en la otra ambulancia.

Las llevaron a Urgencias y detrás de esas puertas, no nos dejaron pasar.

* * *

**muchos pov, lo sé, pero eran necesarios**

**el próximo capitulo, se viene con algo dificil y hermoso... les dejo el titulo**

**"Si te Vas"**

**Gracias por todo!**

**By**

**SandiaCullen! 3 **


	12. De Milagros e Injusticias

**Hola!**

**les quiero hacer dos aclaraciones sobre este capitulo**

**1) no soy medico ni estoy relacionada con el area de salud, por lo cual todas las descripciones medicas estan sacadas de internet (por si algo no corresponde)**

**2) No me odien al final del capitulo, creanme que pensé mucho en si cambiaba el final de este capitulo, pero me di cuenta que la historia debia ser de esta forma.**

**ahora gracias por tener en cuenta a esta historia!**

**pues a leer!**

Carlisle POV

Las puertas se cerraron y los cuatro se quedaron afirmados en las paredes de los costados sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que decir, solo sintiendo la impotencia de quien nada puede hacer cuando otra persona se encuentra en peligro y ya no depende de nosotros.

En circunstancias como estas es cuando pensó y digo que todo esto sería completamente diferente si no fuéramos humanos, el maldito siervo estaría hecho puré, pero Esme y mis hijas estarían en perfectas condiciones y bella solo sufriría pequeñas lesiones.

¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? No lo puedo entender, si querían darme a entender que la inmortalidad de la que gozamos era un gran regalo, créeme que lo sé, nunca lo he dudado, pero daría ahora lo que fuera porque me devolvieran a mi familia a como estábamos antes.

Era cosa de ver la escena cuando llegamos a donde había sido el accidente, todo destrozado, sangre en algunas partes, no, no cualquier sangre, sino la de mis niñas y la de mi esposa, esto era demasiado.

He sido médico durante muchas vidas, pero siempre siendo vampiro, nunca creí que tendría que enfrentarme a ver gravemente heridas a mi familia, a las mujeres que dan luz a mi vida, Por favor, alguna vez fui hijo de un párroco y mi fe ha sido inquebrantable en Dios, por lo que te pido que salves a mi familia, solo pon tu mano en los médicos y dales lo que necesitan para ayudarlas y no las dejes morir, no solo por mí, sino por mis hijos – levanté el rostro y vi a mi hijo emmett sentado en el piso con las rodillas en el pecho llorando quedamente; miré a Edward quien miraba hacia delante con gesto ausente, mi hijo su recién casada esposa estaba allí dentro luchando por su vida y el sin nada que hacer, ni siquiera podríamos convertirlas en caso de lo peor; miré a Jasper quien estaba apoyado junto a una hilera de sillas vacías, su rostro se veía sombrío y sus ojos reflejaban desesperación y lagrimas contenidas, no estaba mejor que estos tres hombres a los que llamaba mis hijos.

Solo me quedaba esperar y rogar a dios que se acordara de nuestras mujeres.

Rosalie pov

El chirrido del auto aún sonaba en mi mente como un disco rayado, con una repetición constante de la cual no podía escapar, recuerdo que luego de que nos encontraran esas personas mi último pensamiento fue dirigido al amor de mi vida, Emmett te amo tanto, y después todo fue negro, sentía el pitido irregular de una máquina muy molesta, abrí mis parpados lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz de aquella fría habitación, no había que ser adivina en realidad para ver que estábamos en un hospital y que yo estaba toda adolorida, sentía que me escocían las piernas, pero las sentía, eso era bueno, intenté girarme para ver la maquina insufrible que seguía con su bip bip bip incesante, pero al intentar moverme mi abdomen protestó y sentí muchas punzadas en el estomagó y en el vientre bajo, quería gritar por el dolor, pero eso no era propio de mi.

Gracias a Dios una médico entró en ese momento, se veía de 30 y pocos, con una expresión severa en su rostro, llevaba la usual bata blanca de los médicos y llevaba el cabello negro en una coleta, sus ojos cafés, me miraron inquisitivamente y se acercó primero a las maquinas mientras me hablaba y veía mi ficha que tomó del costado de mi cama.

- Rosalie, me alegro que despertaras quisiera saber ¿Cómo te sientes en estos momentos? – se dio vuelva de las maquinas y comenzó a inspeccionarme mientras veía unos exámenes que una enfermera acababa de entrar y entregárselos.

- Me duele mucho el estomago y las piernas siento que me escuecen, a parte del dolor de cabeza que me produjo esa máquina – mientras leía los exámenes – presumo que eso eran – su semblante se crispó y luego se dulcificó al instante y me miró, como solía hacerlo Esme, eso me recuerda todo – Disculpe doctora…

- Oh, que soy descuidada, Mi nombre es Haley Madison soy quien te recibió al llegar aquí, también estoy supervisando a las otras tres mujeres que llegaron contigo, seguro quieres saber cómo están – yo asentí y ella continuo – bien, al llegar después de determinar que estaban fuera de peligro inminente, mande a realizarles los exámenes pertinentes a sus lesiones y ahora estoy de vuelta haciendo una ronda para ver cuál es la magnitud del choque, al menos todas están fuera de peligro de momento, pero es necesario descartar cualquier hemorragia interna, lo que me lleva a tu caso, Rosalie mandé a que te hicieran un examen de sangre, que es el reglamentario por accidentes de carretera para descartar que hayas consumido alguna sustancia ilícita

- Yo no consumo drogas – me enfadé, no dañaría mi cuerpo de esa forma

- Lo sé, ya me llegó tu examen y luego lo entregaré a la policía para que ellos también lo sepan, pero en el resultado me apareció algo diferente, al llegar al hospital tengo entendido que los familiares de ustedes están afuera, los hicimos rellenar las formulas de costumbre para saber si son alérgicas a algo, intervenciones que hayan tenido etc. La tuya la llenó deja ver – revisó mi ficha – Emmett Cullen, es tu marido, bien cariño tendré que darte yo esta noticia, pero necesito que estés tranquila en todo momento – me alteró esto, al forma en que me miraba, como me hablaba, algo malo está pasando

- Que sucede por favor no me tenga así

- ¿quisieras que llamara a tu esposo para que te ayude a calmarme?

- Si, por favor, pero apresúrese, no me deje preocupada

- En seguida regreso Rosalie.

Hailey POV

Dios es una chica tan joven, debe haberse casado hace muy poco, espero que su esposo tenga la entereza de apoyarla en este momento.

Salí a la sala de espera e inmediatamente vi cuatro hombres con el peso del mundo encima, tenía que ser profesional en este momento.

- Familiares de Rosalie Hale

Al momento de pronunciar su nombre, los cuatro hombre se acercaron, el más rápido e interesado fue un joven descomunalmente musculoso.

- Soy su esposo, por favor dígame como esta mi rose

- Enseguida, soy la doctora Hailey Madison y estoy atendiendo el caso de Rosalie y de las otras tres mujeres que venían con ella en el automóvil, por ahora de las otras tres no tengo noticias, ya que comencé a evaluar a Rosalie primero y ella está estable dentro de la gravedad de sus lesiones, en las piernas tiene varias heridas superficiales que fueron curadas y que sanaran con el debido cuidado, el tema complicado con ella es la parte abdominal donde sufrió muchas lesiones. Tú como su esposo llenaste una ficha con la información médica de Rosalie

- Si, llené la información de Rosalie, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso

- Te explico, le hicimos un examen de sangre a Rosalie de rutina ya que ella iba manejando el automóvil cuando se produjo el choque, en los resultados del examen, dice que Rosalie está embarazada

Los cuatro hombres se miraban entre sí, el esposo de Rosalie sonreía, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado de cabello rubio estaba serio y se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Le realizó una ecografía a Rosalie para determinar el tiempo de gestación y el estado actual del feto?, si la parte abdominal de Rosalie está comprometida, podría producir un aborto espontáneo.

- ¡NO! – El esposo de Rosalie lo miró con el rostro desencajado

- Aún no lo he hecho ya que Rosalie acaba de despertar, por lo cual tengo que informarle de la situación, pero debido a su frágil estado creo que si su esposo la acompaña mientras le explico su situación y los riesgos, pueda ser de apoyo para ella

- Por supuesto que iré, pero doctora el bebé no puede morir, el sueño de Rose es ser mamá, si algo le pasa al bebé ella no lo soportará

- Lo comprendo, pero por el momento no le puedo asegurar nada, mientras no le haga una ecografía y una tomografía.

- Carlisle, Mi Rose… ¿Qué le digo? – El Hombre miró al esposo de Rosalie y lo abrazó

- Debes ser el apoyo incondicional de Rosalie en este momento y asegurarle que los dos saldrán adelante como siempre lo han hecho, Hijo, envíale todo mi amor y apoyo a Rose – los otros dos hombres le dieron palmadas en la espalda y juntos nos encaminamos a la sala donde teníamos a Rosalie.

El pasillo se me hizo eterno, me detuve un momento para solicitar que enviaran a alguien de ginecología a hacer la ecografía y solicité los resultados de la tomografía de Rosalie que aun no llegaban.

Llegamos frente a la habitación y Emmett – que así se llama el esposo de Rosalie – abrió la puerta dejándome entrar a mi primero y luego él entró y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios teniendo cuidado de no tocarla, para no dañarla, Rosalie se puso a llorar

- Emm todo fue muy rápido, yo no pude hacer nada

- Shh shh tranquila ya pasó, Rose la doctora tiene que hablar con nosotros sobre tu estado

Me acerqué a ellos por el otro extremo de la cama

- Rosalie, hablé con Emmett sobre tu estado, el examen de sangre dictamino que estás embarazada

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos azules tan lindos que tenia y me miró estupefacta durante unos segundo procesando la información, luego miró a Emmett y comenzó a llorar otra vez

- Cariño, la doctora tiene algo más que decirnos, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase lo superaremos juntos, te amo Rosalie y sea lo que sea eso no cambiará

- Emmett me estas asustando

- Rosalie, lo que pasa es que como no sabíamos que estabas embarazada, tenemos que hacerte una ecografía para comprobar el estado del feto, ya que el mayor golpe lo sufriste en tu abdomen, existe la posibilidad de que haya dañado al feto y por el tiempo de gestación que Emmett me comentaba que no es mayor a 8 semanas, existe la posibilidad de que puedas sufrir un aborto espontaneo

- NO, por favor doctora haga lo que sea necesario, no quiero perder al bebé

En ese momento entró el ginecólogo con una enfermera que llevaba la máquina para la ecografía.

- Tranquila, ahora el doctor Dawson te hará la ecografía y saldremos de dudas

El ginecólogo se presentó con Rosalie y Emmett mientras preparaba con la enfermera la maquina y a Rosalie.

La ecografía se realizó en un silencio absoluto, mientras el doctor Dawson revisaba en la maquina el estado tomaba medidas del feto y todo.

- Bien Rosalie, tienes 7 semanas de Gestación, al parecer si bien sufriste un golpe muy grande, el feto no sufrió lesiones, lo que si debido a tu estado delicado, catalogaré tu embarazo de Alto riesgo, tendremos que dejarte en observación durante unos días, para ver el avance del golpe y que no haya causado alguna herida interna, y monitorearemos el avance del feto periódicamente, para asegurarnos que está todo en orden. ¿Doctora Madison, solicitó una tomografía?

- Si, de hecho me la acaban de traer

El doctor Dawson y yo nos acercamos a la luz a observarla, a simple vista no hubo hemorragia interna, por lo cual no debíamos preocuparnos al momento, seguiríamos de cerca el embarazo de Rosalie, por cualquier eventualidad.

Les comuniqué esto a los futuros padres y le permití a Emmett quedarse con Rosalie hasta que la trasladaran a cuidados intensivos.

Ahora debía ir a la sala donde teníamos a Alice Cullen, según me explicó Emmett la dinámica familiar el hombre rubio era el padre y la mujer de mayor edad de las cuatro era la madre y habían adoptado a todos estos chicos, heroica tarea, exceptuando a Rosalie y a su gemelo que era el rubio menor de afuera, Emmet tenia dos hermanos, Alice que era la esposa del gemelo de Rosalie y Edward al cual su esposa no pertenecía al círculo familiar, pero que se casaron ates de ayer.

Fui a ver a Alice Cullen y se encontraba dormida, revisé su ficha, los exámenes y las radiografías, el hueso del brazo tenía una fisura, por lo cual le entablillaron el brazo, gracias a Dios no se fracturo, tuvieron que rasurarle el cabello del lado derecho para sacar los cristales incrustados en su cuero cabelludo y hacer las curaciones correspondientes, tenia vendada la cabeza y según la tomografía y radiografía del pecho, la opresión no causó grandes problemas, pero le mantendremos el oxigeno y revisaremos la saturación periódicamente, le di las instrucciones a la enfermera y salí a ver a Isabella Swan, la recién casada.

Llegué a la sala donde tenían a Isabella y ella ya se encontraba despierta y estaba conversando con una enfermera.

- Doctora Madison, Isabella despertó hace 10 minutos, ya han traído sus exámenes para que los revise

- Muchas gracias kendall, Hola Isabella, soy la Doctora Hailey Madison y estoy atendiendo tu caso y el de tus familiares ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Adolorida, pero bien dentro de todo, nunca había chocado antes, pero tengo un gran historial médico por caídas, no es mi primera fractura, ni mi primera dislocación

- Por lo menos tienes buen ánimo que es lo importante, sientes alguna otra molestia a parte de el brazo y el cuello – iba revisando las radiografías y exámenes de Isabella mientras hablábamos, si noté que tenía razón, tenia leves secuelas de lesiones anteriores

- Doctora la enfermera me dijo que mis familiares han sido evaluadas ya ¿Cómo están?

- Alice está progresando bien, aún no despierta, pero eso es normal con este tipo de traumas, Rosalie está un poco más complicada, pero estable y de la otra mujer aun no voy a evaluarla vine primero contigo

- ¿Doctora, mi esposo y mi familia, les avisaron?

- Por supuesto, están afuera, no les hemos permitido verlas aún, porque vamos a trasladarlas, al menos a Rosalie y a ti a cuidados intensivos, cuando despierte Alice la llevaremos también y depende del estado de la otra mujer que falta evaluar, también la llevaremos.

El rostro de la chica se tranquilizó y luego de decirle que descansara me fui rumbo a la ultima paciente que tenía que ver de esta familia, me fui por el pasillo y una enfermera me llamó desde el otro extremo del pasillo, fui hacia ella.

- ¿Kylie que sucede?

- La paciente Alice Cullen despertó muy alterada, insiste que necesita hablar de forma urgente con su médico y no quiere ponerse la mascarilla de oxigeno.

- Vamos a ver qué sucede entonces

Fui a la habitación de Alice y entré y me la encontré mirando fijamente hacia la pared, cuando entré se volvió a mirarme y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

- ¿es usted mi doctora?

- Así es Alice, ya te vine a chequear, tu brazo tiene una fisura por lo cual te lo entablillamos, y se removió todos los cristales de tu cabeza

- Que me hayan rasurado la cabeza, aunque lo detesto es el menor de mis problemas, Doctora, algo no va bien conmigo, puede pensar que estoy loca, pero estoy casi segura de que estoy embarazada – ¿otra más?

- ¿Como lo sabes Alice? ¿Te hiciste un test casero?, ¿no te ha llegado la menstruación?, ¿fuiste al médico? – cada vez que le preguntaba algo ella negaba enfáticamente – ¿entonces que te hace pensar que estas embarazada?

- Sé que no lo comprenderá, pero simplemente lo sé. No tengo más explicaciones para esto, pero simplemente se que dentro de mi hay una vida y necesito saber si se encuentra bien

- ¿si reviso si estas embarazada, te calmarás?

- Si, se lo prometo, pero créame estoy segura de que estoy embarazada

Sé que no debería hacer esto sin una prueba fehaciente de lo que dice esta jovencita, pero la otra chica, Rosalie tampoco sabía nada y se enteró ahora, podría ser

- Espérame tranquila, iré a buscar al ginecólogo para que te haga una ecografía

Salí de la sala y fui a solicitar nuevamente al ginecólogo en cosa de 10 minutos el doctor Dawson se juntaba conmigo fuera de la sala donde teníamos a Alice

- ¿Se complicó la chica rubia?

- No, pero su cuñada, me dice que tiene un… presentimiento de que está embarazada y no sé dime tonta o lo que quieras pero quiero comprobar lo que dice. – el doctor Dawson me miró y sonrió – entre nos me gusta muchísimo

- No creo que seas tonta, algunas veces hay que seguir los instintos tanto como los conocimientos y tú eres muy buena en ello Hailey.

- Gracias, entremos

El doctor Dawson saludó cordialmente a Alice y preparó la máquina para la ecografía, al cabo de 15 minutos, Alice me demostró que su presentimiento era correcto, estaba embarazada de 5 semanas. Ella gritó de alegría y en su celebración comenzó a hiperventilar y la máquina de la saturación comenzó con el pitido infernal, Alice de saturar 98% de oxigeno bajó a 92% en cosa de minutos.

Le volví a poner la mascarilla y le subí el oxigeno a 2 litros, esperando que le subiera la saturación, cosa que ocurrió a los 15 minutos.

Ordené que mantuvieran a Alice en observación y que la derivaran a Cuidados intensivos durante la noche.

Finalmente iba con mi última paciente, con su ficha, Esme Cullen, la mamá de la Familia, según sus exámenes el Tec cerrado no causó ninguna fisura en el cráneo, por lo cual solo debería descansar e ir evaluando el avance, me preocupa realmente el tema de la opresión de su pecho, revisé la radiografía y había una sombra inusual en su pulmón derecho, me preocupaba que las costillas se hubieran fragmentado y perforado un pulmón, pediré una radiografía de la zona exacta para evaluar mejor.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala de espera para hablar con los familiares

Los mismos hombres con sus angustiados rostros se me acercaron, Emmett no se encontraba con ellos.

- Doctora ¿nos tiene noticias? – el hombre mayor se dirigía a mí, evaluando la situación.

- Así es, bien vi primero a Alice, ella presenta una fisura en el brazo derecho, que está actualmente entablillada al cabo de un mes debería haber sanado, la opresión del pecho no causó lesiones que debamos lamentar, pero esta con 2 litros de oxigenación

- ¿a qué se debe eso?

- Es porque su saturación ha estado variando, hace un rato saturaba 98% y luego bajó a 92% así que con los 2 litros de oxigeno ha vuelto a 98%, debemos ver como progresa e iremos bajando la cantidad de oxigeno hasta que los pulmones vuelvan a funcionar por si solos ya que ahora están resentidos, tuvimos que rasurar la cabeza de Alice para curar su cabeza, con lo que debo agregar no está muy feliz

- ¿esta despierta? – el chico rubio esposo de Alice preguntó

- Si lo está, pero debe esperar que la transfieran a cuidados Intensivos, puede consultar en informaciones cuando ocurra eso, a Rosalie ya la transfirieron y su esposo esta con ella, y sobre Alice ocurrió un acontecimiento extraño

- ¿Qué cosa le pasó a mi hija?

- Nada malo se lo aseguro, ella presintió algo y me mandó llamar porque me aseguró que estaba embarazada, dijo algo aes como que lo había visto – El esposo de Alice me miraba con un brillo en los ojos y los otros aguardaban por una respuesta.- y vaya, tenía razón, el ginecólogo le confirmó que tiene 5 semanas de embarazo y el feto se encuentra bien, Felicidades. – Los tres se abrazaron y felicitaron al futuro padre, mientras eso pasaba Emmett salía por la puerta de urgencias

- ¿Qué celebran los tres?

- Voy a ser padre, Alice está bien y embarazada – Emmett abrazó a su cuñado celebrando también

- ¿no estabas con Rosalie?

- Así era, pero la están transfiriendo, me dijeron que cuando esté instalada, me dejaran acompañarla

- Yo pensé que ya estaban allá

- No, Rosalie se mareó y la enfermera pensó que lo mejor era esperar media hora para ver que tal

- concuerdo, ahora sobre Isabella, ella se encuentra despierta deberían estarla enyesando ya que el brazo se fracturó y se dislocó dos discos del cuello pro lo cual le hemos puesto un cuello ortopédico, al terminar de enyesarla será trasladada a cuidados intensivos para estar en observación hasta mañana.

- ¿mi mujer no tiene nada más?

- No, hablé con ella, me dijo que no era su primer accidente, por lo cual estaba tranquila – al decir eso los otros 3 hombres sonrieron y Emmett se rió de buena gana

- Ay Bella es tan… Bella

- ¿y mi esposa Doctora? ¿Cómo está Esme? – el hombre mayor me miraba preocupado

- Esme aún no despierta, tiene un tec cerrado, no causó ninguna lesión craneal, debemos esperar que despierte, en el pecho la radiografía muestra una sombra que puede ser causada por aire si es que se escapó del pulmón

- ¿un neumotórax?

- Así es, mandé a realizar otra radiografía del lugar en cuestión para analizar la situación y ver de qué manera procedemos, por ahora no tengo más información que darles.

El hombre mayor se quedó viendo a la nada por un tiempo, no sabía que más hacer por el momento hasta tener la radiografía que me faltaba, estaba a punto de dejarlos a los tres cuando mi buscapersonas empezó a sonar y las puertas de urgencias se abrieron mostrando a la enfermera Kendall

- Doctora Madison la paciente Esme Cullen tiene un paro respiratorio

Corrí a la sala donde teníamos a Esme Cullen y a entrar Kylie estaba insuflándole oxigeno mientras otro médico analizaba los resultados de la radiografía que al fin llegó

- Positivo para neumotórax, la cantidad de aire que se escapa es demasiado y a afectado al otro pulmón también

Comenzamos a trabajar para ponerle una sonda pleural cuando íbamos a la mitad del procedimiento levanté la vista para ver que en la puerta se encontraba el esposo de Esme sujetado por los otros tres jóvenes, los cuatro lloraban.

- Kylie, cierra las persianas

Al cabo de media hora la sonda estaba puesta y se retiró el aire de la caja torácica logrando normalizar la respiración de Esme, La enfermera comenzó a monitorear a Esme y se quedó fijamente mirando el monitor.

- ¿Qué sucede Kylie?

- Doctora la maquina capta el latido de la paciente y siento un ruido a parte

- ¿Qué ruido?

Me acerqué a la maquina y comencé a revisar el ruido continuo, me di vueltas con muchas teorías ¿no podría ser un soplo? Hice las averiguaciones, pero no era eso, solo la maquina lo captaba ¿no estará mal la maquina? Verifiqué la maquina, ya cuando estaba tirando la toalla, una luz se prendió en mi mente.

- Kylie, pide al doctor Dawson que venga, dile que tengo otra intuición

- En seguida

Al cabo de 10 minutos el guapo Doctor… digo el doctor Dawson entraba a la sala con la maquina

- No me digas que es de la misma Familia

- Si lo es, pero aun no lo comprobamos

- Bien veamos

El doctor Dawson comenzó a trabajar buscando una respuesta, al cabo de cinco minutos el me miró y se asintió.

Así es, Esme Cullen también estaba embarazada de 8 semanas y el feto se encontraba en buenas condiciones, al parecer el paro no le afecto en gran medida, quedaría en observación y por la sonda pleural, se quedaría algunos días en el hospital.

- Gracias Doctor Dawson

- No es nada, si por esto trabajo, ¿no sería bueno verificar a la otra mujer? Dijiste que eran cuatro y ya que tres de ellas han resultado embarazadas, quizás la última también lo esté

- Tienes razón, no está demás verificarla, déjame hablar con la familia de Esme Cullen y vamos a ver a Isabella

- De acuerdo

Salí de la habitación y me fijé que los cuatro hombres ya no estaban afuera de la habitación, fui a ver a la sala de espera y allí me los encontré a los cuatro, los tres más jóvenes rodeaban al hombre mayor, tratando de reconfortarlo

- Familiares de Esme Cullen

Los cuatro corrieron hasta donde estaba yo

- Efectivamente era un neumotórax que se agravó, tuvimos que obligarla a respirar y ponerle oxigeno, además de ponerle una sonda pleural, tendrá que quedarse por unos días en el hospital, pero esta estable dentro de la gravedad, y bueno durante la evaluación descubrimos que su esposa está embarazada de 8 semanas, Felicidades. – se que no debería soltarlo todo de golpe, pero vamos nunca le había dado esta noticia a tres personas en una noche y que fueran de la misma familia y según lo que creo… puede que vuelva a decirlo al chico de pelo cobrizo.

- ¿Cómo? Perdón ¿Qué dijo?

- Que durante la evaluación que le hicimos a su esposa después de ponerle la sonda y normalizar su respiración, la maquina captaba un ruido extra y al evaluarlo confirmamos un embarazo de 8 semanas, esperaremos una hora más para observarla y la llevaremos a cuidados intensivos, eso si aún no despierta.

- Gracias a Dios, no lo puedo creer, Esme está embarazada

- Felicitaciones papá – los tres chicos dijeron al unísono y luego rieron

- Espero que me informe de cualquier cambio que tengan mi esposa y mis hijas

- Por supuesto, ahora si me permiten debo encargarme de algunas pacientes.

Volví y me junté con el Doctor Dawson que me miraba preocupado

- No será necesario hacerle un ultrasonido a la paciente Isabella Cullen

- ¿Por qué, ella también sabe que está embarazada? – el rostro del Doctor se contrajo

- No, la devolvieron de cuidados intensivos, sufrió un Aborto Espontáneo que seguramente se debió a los traumatismos que sufrió, la enfermera dijo que cuando la trasladaron Isabella comenzó a quejarse de dolores y calambres hace media hora comenzó a sangrar y se declaró el aborto espontaneo, por lo que se estima tenía alrededor de 4 semanas de gestación

- Oh por Dios, ¿Dónde la tienen?

- Esta en esa sala

Me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Isabella y ella estaba llorando quedamente, cuando entré ella levantó la vista y me miró, su mirada buscaba alguna respuesta que no le podía dar.

- Doctora, ¿el aborto por qué se produjo?

- Debemos hacerte unas pruebas durante los próximos días para tener una visión más clara, pero lo más probable es que sea debido al accidente. – ella miraba a la pared y su rostro mostraba tanta pena, siempre esta parte era lo difícil de este trabajo, odiaba verla así, es una chica hermosa, tan joven y cuando hablé la primera vez con ella fue tan dulce, ella nos e merece esto

- Ahh, comprendo, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

- Si esta dentro de lo que puedo hacer, no hay problema

- Quisiera hablar con mi marido si es posible y por favor no comente esto con nadie

- Iré a buscar a tu marido en seguida y esto quedara en la confidencialidad doctor-paciente

- Gracias.

Salí de la sala y fui a buscar al esposo de Isabella, pedí que me informaran del estado de las otras pacientes, Alice y Rosalie ya estaban en cuidados intensivos y a Esme si no teníamos más inconvenientes se la llevarían en 20 minutos más.

Salí y volví a ver a los cuatro hombres pero en esta ocasión lo acompañaban otro hombre más y tres mujeres dos rubias y una morena.

- Esposo de Isabella Cullen - El chico de cabello cobrizo se acercó a mí y el resto también quedándose unos cuantos pasos atrás.

- ¿algo le pasa Bella?

- Ella me pidió hablar contigo y yo se lo he permitido, por eso vine a buscarte y de paso a informarles que Alice y Rosalie ya están en cuidados intensivos, pueden pasar por la oficina de informaciones para que les den un pase para acompañarlas y a Esme la llevaran si todo avanza bien en 20 minutos más.

- Gracias Doctora Madison

- Solo cumplo con mi trabajo, ahora acompáñeme por favor, lo llevaré con Isabella.

Ambos caminamos por el pasillo directo a la sala donde nos esperaba Isabella, por la ventana comenzó a caer una ventisca de nieve, el clima se ensañaba con nosotros tanto como el destino se ensañó con Isabella.

* * *

**Si lo sé, es cuatico... como dije no me odien! tengo mis razones para hacer esto.**

**Ahora les queria comentar que he estado traduciendo una saga de libros ambientada en Londres de 1700 algo! consta de 4 libros y en cada uno los protagonistas son una pareja de Twilight, ahora los cuatro libros estan relacionados entre si, por lo cual si bien se trata de una pareja en especifico aparecen los otros personajes metiendo cuchara tambien! a parte que todo tiene un trasfondo, tiene amor, intrigas, cotilleos y muuucho muuuucho más! ojala les interese, el primer capitulo lo subiré hoy! **

**El primer libro se llamará "Tentación Americana" y es sobre Esme y Carlisle. si les interesa lo pueden ubicar en mi perfil!**

**eso gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favorites... algo!**

**Sandia Cullen!**


	13. Terapia del jarrón

Hola niñas, les dejo un capitulo que si bien ya tenia escrito, no lo había subido, por dos motivos, 1 falta de tiempo y 2 se me había olvidado la clave y mi mail le había cambiado la clave y no recordaba cual era XD

Ahora en el capitulo anterior de "Volver a la Humanidad" tuvimos tensos y amargos momentos en el hospital, vimos tres milagros. El amor incondicional de Rose y Emmett, la precognición de Alice y el Dolor de Carlisle… Finalizamos el capitulo con una terrible noticia, nuestra querida Bella ha tenido un aborto espontáneo y es momento de saber como continuará esta historia.

Kisses. S.C.

- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

Dolor… que otra cosa podría ser peor, es el sentimiento más amargo, más frio, más desgarrador. Cuando se siente dolor, esa clase de dolor que no se va con nada, que no termina, que esta ahí y siempre lo estará y no hay nada que hacer para quitarlo, solo aprender a vivir con el.

Han pasado dos semanas y el frio que se ha instalado en mi pecho no se va, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero acurrucarme y llorar, llorar por el dolor que siento, llorar por ti pequeñito que no alcancé a conocer, ni siquiera a saber que estarías dentro de mí. Desgraciadamente no puedo llorar, es lo que más quisiera, pero no puedo las lágrimas no salen de mi.

Así es la situación, ahora vamos en el volvo de Edward, estamos cruzando Juneau vamos a la nueva casa que no alcancé a conocer… ¿por qué? El recordar me deprime, y mis ojitos se vuelven acuosos pero ninguna lágrima sale, miro por la ventana y veo la ciudad en movimiento, pero es como si no me afectará. Mi mente está lejos de aquí, se encuentra regresando, justo a ese momento, cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación de hospital.

Racconto

La doctora acababa de salir de la habitación, mi alma y mi corazón se rompieron en pedacitos, un bebé… un pedacito de Edward y mio… ya no estaba, yo lo había perdido, yo lo había matado.

Con que cara podría mirar a mi familia ahora, con que cara miraré a Edward ahora. Nunca me había detenido a pensar si quería una familia, pensé que con tener a Edward conmigo seria todo, no necesitaría nada más, pero me doy cuenta que no era así, nunca pensé en casarme, pero lo hice, nunca pensé en ser madre, pero ahora lo anhelo y sufro por ello.

Esto no podía estar pasando, sentía ganas de desgarrar mi garganta a gritos, de llorar inconsolablemente e irme con es pequeñito que no tuvo culpa, si solo hubiera sabido, si solo algo hubiera cambiado, si Rose hubiera sido vampiro, si todos lo fueran, quizás esto no hubiera pasado.

Sollozaba inconsolablemente, estaba sentada, con mis manos en mi rostro, cuando siento que la puerta se abre y más me escondo entre mis manos. No es necesario que me digan quien es, puedo sentirlo, se cuando esta cerca de mi.

Viene y me abraza, me consuela, me besa, me dice palabras de amor, de aliento ¿es que acaso no lo entiende? Maté a nuestro hijo.

- Bella, mi amor mírame por favor – yo me hundía más en mi misma – Bella mírame por favor, yo también te necesito – la voz de Edward sonaba quebrada, levanté mi rostro y vi como solitarias lagrimas descendían de su hermoso rostro ¿por qué él podía llorar y yo no?.

- Edward, perdóname por favor

- Bella no tengo nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa, son cosas que pasan, ese angelito no estaba destinado para nacer, ahora desde el cielo nos cuidará, sabiendo siempre que sus padres siempre lo recordaran y amaran.

Edward lloraba, abrazados nos quedamos por el lapso de una hora, no hablábamos solo nos lamentábamos abrazados, por la perdida de ese pequeño angelito. No me di cuenta mientras sollozaba y el nudo en mi garganta crecía, que me fui quedando dormida.

Al despertar ya era de día y Edward estaba a mi lado, con ojos rojos me miraba, seguíamos abrazados.

- Buenos días hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo

- Físicamente adolorida, pero bien y emocionalmente siento que un tanque me pasó por encima

Edward se me quedó mirando largo rato y yo me di cuenta que él se preocupó por mi desde anoche y yo…

- Edward ¿Cómo estas tú? Me sentí tan mal que no me preocupe de como estarías tú, la doctora te lo dijo ¿verdad?

- Así es, anoche me fue a buscar a la sala de espera, ya habían llegado Eleazar con la familia, a ver si podían ayudar en algo, estábamos preocupados por Esme y la doctora me pidió que la acompañara. Al entrar al área de urgencias, me contó sobre tu estado y que no se pudo hacer nada al respecto, me preocupé por ti y entre enseguida a verte y bueno el resto lo sabes – lo miré y di gracias a Dios por el hombre que tenia a mi lado

- Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber como te sientes tú, ¿Cómo estas con lo que sucedió?

- En un principio cuando la doctora me dijo que habías tenido un aborto, tuve miedo, mucho miedo por ti, había pensado en la posibilidad de un bebé, por los embarazos anunciados ya, pero al saber que habías sufrido un aborto, le exigí verte, estaba tan preocupado por ti, bella, es verdad que me siento muy mal por haber perdido a este bebé, pero si no te tuviera a ti, mi mundo se vendría abajo.

- Lo entiendo, entonces ¿no estás enfadado conmigo por perder al bebé? – Edward se veía molesto y sorprendido

- Pero Bella como crees eso, me preocupo por ti, no fue tu decisión que perdieras el bebé, ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia, ¿como me voy a enfadar contigo por eso? Tonta Bella, es imposible, y quiero que saques esos malos pensamientos de tu cabeza, no te hacen bien y a mí tampoco, debemos aceptar lo que pasó y continuar con nuestra vida.

- Lo sé, oye pero ¿por qué me dijiste que habías pensado en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada?

- Sucede que durante la noche la doctora nos confirmó que Esme, Alice y Rose están embarazadas, gracias a Dios sus bebés se encuentran bien y ellas también, Esme está más delicada pues anoche tuvo un paro cardiaco

- ¿Qué? Y ¿Cómo está?

- Estable, a las tres ya las llevaron a cuidados intensivos, según lo que me dijo la doctora en Alice podrá irse mañana, Rose en tres días más, su embarazo es de alto riesgo por lo cual tendrá que guardar reposo en casa y Esme, si todo resulta bien en una semana podrá irse a casa

- ¿Y yo?

- No lo se cariño, la doctora debe revisar como pasaste la noche y te dirá, ¿quieres que la llame?

- Si por favor, quiero irme cuanto antes de este lugar – Edward beso mi frente y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí recordé algo – Edward, ¿alguien de la familia sabe lo de la perdida del niño?

- No Bella, no he hablado con nadie, me quedé contigo desde anoche

- Por favor no se lo digas por favor – mis ojos picaban otra vez

- Pero Bella ¿no crees que seria bueno para ti recibir el apoyo de la familia?

- En estos momentos ellos se encuentran relativamente bien y con la noticia de los bebés no quiero que se sientan mal por esto, en realidad Edward, quisiera tomarme un tiempo para comprender y aceptar todo esto, ahora me siento tan mal y no puedo enfrentarme a nadie.

Edward me miró, volví a sollozar sin lágrimas, no quería la compasión de nadie y menos la de mi familia, no quería empañarles este hermoso momento que estaban viviendo y en lo más profundo de mi, no quería ver a mis hermanas y mamá postiza con la dicha que yo acababa de perder y que me di cuenta que deseaba.

- Lo entiendo, déjame hablar con la doctora para ver cuando podemos irnos, hablare con tanya para que nos facilite alguna de sus propiedades de la ciudad y hablaré con Carlisle para decirle que necesitamos tiempo para los dos. ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si, gracias Edward, disculpa las molestias

- No son molestias, soy tu esposo y mi deber es que estés bien, y porque te amo es que afrontaremos esto juntos y ya verás que nos hará más fuertes

- Bonita forma de iniciar el matrimonio

- Bella, mírame bien, nunca dije que seria fácil, nunca dije que no habría problemas, nunca dije que seria infalible, pero si dije que estaríamos juntos, que te amaría y cuidaría toda mi vida, se que te duele tanto o más que a mi, pero compadeciéndote solo te haces daño y no lo voy a permitir, soy tu esposo y de alguna forma aprenderemos a vivir con esto.

Yo solo asentí y sollocé mientras Edward salía por la puerta.

Horas después me llevaron a la uci, estaba en una sala con dos mujeres más, en la sala de al lado se encontraba Alice, Rose y Esme. Me sentí bien con la visita de Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, por unos momentos me hacían reír, las chicas me mandaban notitas desde la otra sala y yo se las contestaba, felicité a los nuevos padres, incluso en un momento Emmett hizo una broma acerca de como fui la única que se salvó de la ola de embarazos, gracias a Dios Edward los convenció de ir a ver a sus esposas antes de que mi ánimo se desplomara.

Sabia que Carlisle sospechaba algo, estuvo intentando ver mi ficha, pero Edward sutilmente no se lo permitió, finalmente, dieron el alta a Alice, días después a Rose y yo un día después, a Esme en tres días más se lo darían.

Al momento de dejar el hospital Edward me dijo que habló con Carlisle explicándole que como recién casados queríamos un poco de intimidad por lo cual Tanya nos había facilitado un departamento que tenia en el centro de Juneau.

Así pasaron dos semanas donde con Edward hicimos una terapia de perdida y vuelta a vivir, tuvimos una terapeuta que nos facilitó el hospital que nos hacia dos sesiones a la semana, a esta altura aceptábamos el hecho que lo que teníamos era un cúmulo de sentimientos, que no era tanto como si nos hubiésemos acostumbrado a que íbamos a tener un bebé. De a poco íbamos mejorando.

Serena, nuestra terapeuta, nos había aconsejado ir a ver a nuestra familia cuando nos sintiéramos bien y pudiésemos afrontar lo sucedido.

Edward iba a ver a la familia durante la semana, pero yo no podía, era muy pronto.

Pasaron los días y un día me levanté y me di cuenta que necesitaba a mi familia, necesitaba hablar con Alice, necesitaba los abrazos de Esme las opiniones profundas de Rose, los acercamientos discretos de Jasper, la risa de Emmett y los cuidados de Carlisle y por sobre todas las cosas Edward necesitaba a su familia ahora y yo lo estaba reteniendo, ambos necesitábamos a la familia.

Fin del Racconto

- Bella ¿estás bien? – Edward me tomó de la mano un momento y me miró preocupado

- Si estoy bien, fue solo un recuerdo, pero ya estoy bien ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- En 10 minutos estaremos ahí, ¿estas segura de esto?

- Si Edward, extraño a toda la familia, y creo que estar alejados no nos hará bien, además tenemos que brindarnos mutuo apoyo, nosotros a ellos y ellos de seguro se enojaran por no haberles dicho nada, pero después estoy segura que nos apoyaran

- Por eso somos una familia, ya llegamos.

Nos bajamos del volvo y por primera vez vi la casa de Juneau, como la de Forks se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, a la entrada del espeso y perenne bosque de Alaska. Su material principal era la madera con aleaciones de vidrio, muy parecida a la de Forks solo que esta tenia dos pisos y la cochera a parte de la casa.

Al bajar del auto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Emmett, que salió corriendo y me abrazó con uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso.

- Oye no te excedas

- Lo siento belly bells, hace mucho que no te veía, nos dejaste abandonados

- Emmett yo… - Emmett me tapó la boca con una de sus manotas

- No hay problemas, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer

Emmett lanzó una gran carcajada y me llevó adentro, detrás de nosotros venía Edward, al entrar, dimos a un pasillo con decoración africana, dimos una vuelta y entramos a una sala de estar familiar y con buen gusto, se veía el toque de Esme por todas partes, en un sillón de tres cuerpos se encontraba Alice, Rose y Jasper viendo Junior master chef Australia, en un diván rojo borgoña se encontraba Esme recostada tejiendo y Carlisle a su lado leyendo una revista de medicina. Al entrar a la sala todos me miraron y me dieron cálidas miradas, Carlisle y Jasper se levantaron y me abrazaron dándome la bienvenida y Jasper me aproximó al sillón donde estaba anteriormente.

- Disculpa cariño, pero el Doctor y los enfermeros nos prohíben mover algo más que las manos y la cabeza – las chicas asintieron a lo que dijo Esme y dieron una mirada reprobatoria pero con cariño a sus esposos.

- No digas más, Esme bastante hacemos dejándolas que salgan de la cama

- Si claro, Bella, han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y ni la nariz te hemos visto por aquí, estoy muy sentida contigo

- Alice, no regañes a Bella, ambos hemos tenido razones para esto – la familia nos miraba preocupados, Carlisle tomó la palabra.

- Hijo, yo he estado dándole vueltas a la situación, cuando me dijiste que querías apartarte de la familia por tu luna de miel, no me pareció algo típico de ti, pero pensé que cuando llegase el momento nos dirían que sucedió.

- ¿y es que pasó algo, a parte de que querían estar solos? A mi me parece algo comprensible Carlisle

- Carlisle tiene razón Emmett, durante esa noche del accidente pasó algo, por lo cual con Bella nos alejamos, y bueno hoy hemos venido a explicarles lo sucedido y también espero que entiendan el porque nos fuimos.

Alice nos miraba triste, y el resto solo preocupados. Tomé la mano de Edward que estaba detrás de mí y el me miró para asegurarse de que quería decirlo ahora. Yo asentí y le pedí silenciosamente que hablara él, sabia que era cobarde, pero la terapeuta nos dijo que un paso a la vez.

- Bien, lo que sucedió es que esa noche cuando la doctora me llamó y me pidió que la acompañara dentro de urgencias, entré y ella me informó que a Bella la habían devuelto de la habitación donde iban a subir a las demás, porque se había quejado de calambres y dolores en la zona del útero, cuando la enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba había sido muy tarde – Edward le costaba hablar y yo ya sentía escozor en mis ojos al recordar todo – Bella tuvo un aborto espontáneo producto del accidente.

Las expresiones de sorpresa y tristeza no se hicieron esperar, Alice quien era la que estaba a mi lado, me abrazó, Emmett quien estaba más cerca de Edward le tenía la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Carlisle abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, su rostro mostraba incredulidad. Finalmente pudo hablar pasados unos minutos

- ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?

- Carlisle, durante esa noche pasaron muchas cosas y en el estado en el que estaba Bella, no quería exponerla a más. – Al fin sentí que podía hablar

- Nos está atendiendo una terapeuta que nos recomendó la Doctora Madison, entiéndeme Carlisle, yo no estoy bien con esto, Edward tampoco lo está, no era recomendable que estuviera aquí

- Te refieres aquí, ¿con tu familia? Eso no es lo correcto, se supone que deberíamos apoyarnos.

- No, Rosalie, Bella se refiere a estar ella aquí, con tres mujeres embarazadas, no le haría bien a ella hasta que asimilará la perdida que tuvimos.

Después de decir eso, ya todo se calmó un poco, Esme me pidió que me acercara a ella y me senté en el diván junto a ella, vi por mi vista periférica que Rose le pedía a Emmett que la llevara a su dormitorio y vi también como Jasper se llevaba a Alice quien puso un poco de resistencia, pero que al final aceptó que se la llevara.

Carlisle tomó el hombro de Edward y le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina.

Esme me miró largo y tendido, luego se acomodó y yo no sabia que hacer, no sabia si se podía mover o no.

- Tranquila que no estoy muerta, Bella cariño, te pido que disculpes a Rose por esa reacción, ella no sabe lo que es perder a un niño, la felicidad la embarga desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

- Lo sé Esme, si vine es porque sabía lo que iba a pasar y estoy preparada para afrontarlo.

- Te admiro Bella, yo sé lo que sientes, porque yo también lo viví y no sabes cuánto me llena de orgullo que quieras seguir adelante junto a Edward, cariño yo sé que te estarás preguntando por que solo fue a ti, o si es tu culpa, pero debes saber que no es así.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Esme me dio una sonrisa melancólica

- Porque eso era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba cuando mi bebé murió, y tras un largo proceso y con la ayuda de Carlisle pude comprender que no había sido yo, solo entendí que mi bebé no podía vivir. Y quiero que tu entiendas esto, por muy embarazadas que estemos nosotras, te apoyaremos en todo, comprendo que no quisieras estar con nosotros por lo sucedido y respetaré eso porque entiendo el sentimiento, pero cuando te sientas preparada, por favor quisiera que compartieras este maravilloso momento con nosotros

Esme me instó a abrazarla y lo hice, estuvimos abrazadas por un lapso muy grande, después de alguna forma termine con mi cabeza en su regazo y ella me acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

- Bella ¿quieres desahogarte? – En un principio no entendí a que se refería

- ¿a qué te refieres? – Esme me miró un momento y sonrió

- Tienes los ojos rojos, pero por alguna razón siento que no has llorado, ni te has desahogado, se que tienes ganas de gritar mucho, de romper cosas, quizás algo así haga que el nudo de tu garganta se suelte

Esme me instó a pararme y me señalo la pared de la izquierda

- ¿Ves esa estantería de ahí con los jarrones? – en la pared había una estantería de madera de roble tallada y en los estantes habían jarrones pintados muy lindos había alrededor de 12 de distintos tamaños, al mirarlos asentí – bien te contaré algo, cuando Carlisle me convirtió hubieron días completos donde no hablaba y él y Edward no sabían que hacer conmigo, la pena me embargaba yo quería irme con mi hijo y sentí durante algunos días que Carlisle no me lo permitió, por lo cual estaba enfadada y triste, así que un día especialmente enojada y triste, hice algo malo

- ¿qu.. que hiciste? – estaba muy sorprendida por la confesión de Esme y muy intrigada también

- Había una estantería donde Carlisle dejaba sus implementos médicos y yo enojada, la aventé y rompí todo

Estaba muy sorprendida, nunca me había imaginado que algo así sucedería

- Bien, luego de eso llegó Carlisle y Edward y en vez de enojarse como pensé que harían, Edward me sonrió y dejó la habitación y Carlisle se acercó a lo que quedaba de la estantería y rompió lo que aun quedaba en pie, ese día rompimos l mitad de la casa y al terminar créeme que sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima y pude seguir mi vida

- ¿pero por qué?

- Tu terapeuta te lo puede decir, es una forma de sacarse la ira que tenemos dentro, la impotencia, el dolor. Bella si quieres te entrego esa estantería completa, para que te desahogues

- Pero Esme, es tu casa, son tus cosas

- No mi niña, es nuestra casa, son nuestras cosas y si te hace sentir mejor yo te estoy autorizando, anda, hazlo.

No estaba segura de esto, pero me acerqué a la estantería y tomé el jarrón más pequeño y con muy poca fuerza lo tiré al piso, cayó en la alfombra y se partió en dos, sonreí, no me sentí mal, todo lo contrario, me alivio un poco. Miré a Esme y me alentó con el segundo, lo hice pero este cayó en el piso haciendo un estruendo que tuvo eco en la sala, me sentí genial boté otro más y otro cuando iba por el quinto, sentí las escaleras venía Emmett con rosalie en los brazos y Jasper con Alice y desde un pasillo vi a Carlisle y a Edward.

- ¿Bella que haces?

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Tranquilos muchachos, Esme le ha dado su permiso para hacer eso, esto me recuerda viejos tiempo ¿no es así querida?

- Por supuesto Carlisle, por favor niños no crean que estamos locos, hace hambre ya, porque no preparan el almuerzo, mientras Bella y yo nos quedamos aquí, quizás sea bueno que les expliquen a los chicos esto.

- Claro Esme eso haremos.

- A la cocina chicos

Luego que todos se fueran seguí rompiendo jarrones hasta que me sentí de nuevo como yo misma, pero al levantar la vista vi a toda mi familia mirándome con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Bella eres peligrosa, juro que no me acercaré a ti si tienes un jarrón cerca.

- Por supuesto Emmett, ella es todo un peligro, tanto como yo comprando

- Así es mi amor, Bella no tenía idea que hubiera tanta ira en ti, nunca lo noté con mi don, yo que tu Edward tendría cuidado.

- Eso está bien, Edward necesita mano dura después de 80 años, Bella así se hace, debes tener mano dura con tu esposo

- Pero osita tú no eres así conmigo

- Y cuando te deja sin sexo por semanas… acéptalo Rose es dura contigo

- Pero Bella no tienes porque hacerle caso a Rose, seré un esposo ejemplar

- Su matrimonio será maravilloso porque estarán juntos hijos míos

- Así es querida, mientras se amen no habrá problemas

Miré a estos seres maravillosos, ahora humanos, darme su apoyo incondicional, hacerme darme cuenta el porqué se mantienen unidos solo fui capaz de reírme, me reí durante minutos, cuando terminé la familia me miraba extrañados

- ¿qué pasa? – les pregunté pues no entendía

- Pasa que te estás riendo amor, desde antes del accidente que no lo hacías

- Es solo que estoy feliz, feliz de tenerte a ti como apoyo incondicional y mi esposo, feliz de tenerlos a todos, gracias por aceptarme y por dejarme ser parte de esta familia

- Aawww abrazo grupal – Alice!

Nos abrazamos y fuimos a comer, conversamos sobre el estado de los embarazos y me comprometí a ser la tía modelo de todos los niños, el día de mañana volveríamos a casa con Edward y nos prepararíamos para ayudar a la familia en este nuevo camino.

Lo único que esperaba era poder comunicarme lo antes posible con Oriel, ya que si bien disfrutaba de toda la actual situación, me preocupaba que fueran a volver a ser vampiros y que pasaría con los bebés… necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Oriel, pero solo podía hacerlo a través de los sueños. Ojalá esta noche pueda encontrármela en sueños.

Por ahora solo me limitaré a disfrutar e esta hermosa familia, porque no importan los problemas cuando existen personas que te quieren y apoyan a superarlos. Mirándolos a todos comer como una familia normal pensé que esta imagen de ver a Carlisle servir las verduras, a Esme comentar con Alice la salsa de la carne, a Rose poniéndole la servilleta bien a emmett para que no se ensuciara con las costillas y a Edward molestar a Jasper con la salsa picante era lo más anormalmente lindo que había visto en mi vida y que era feliz por ser parte de ello.

* * *

aawww 3 Gracias por aguantar mis retrasos, la verdad pensé que en estas vacaciones tendría tiempo de escribir, pero tuve que trabajar asi que no fue posible, intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible.

Sandia Cullen


End file.
